


A Stitch in Time

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Laurel Lance is Alive, Paradox, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 51,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: In a desperate attempt to go back in time and save Laurel, Sara is unexpectedly hurled back to where the things began and she gets a second chance to make things right. However, her attempt drastically changes the timeline and she needs to both rescue her family and make sure the future does not become grimmer than it already is thanks to her return in time.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara's attempt to return back in time to save Laurel doesn't end up the way she wants as everyone needs to face with cataclysmic consequences of her actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an idea I got, when I recently watched on Netflix the sci-fi TV series called "Continuum", which I highly enjoyed and would like to recommend.
> 
> Whether I will continue this will depend on the reception the intro gets. But if I will, the updates will most likely be irregular due to my college duties.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Waverider_ **

Ray went into Sara's room, only to see her gone as he became worried. "Gideon, where's Sara?"

" _She went to take the jumpship, Mr. Palmer._ " Gideon said as Ray instantly realized what was she doing.

He went into the hangar as he saw the jumpship take off. "Sara, wait, don't!" But the jumpship had already flown into the timestream, disappearing from Ray's sight as he tapped his comms. "Rip, we have a problem."

* * *

Sara was flying the ship through the timestream. " _Where to, Miss Lance?_ " Gideon asked.

"Set course for 2016, Iron Heights, Gideon." Sara said as the comms turned on.

" _Sara, think about what you're doing. You have no idea what kind of damage you…_ "

"Save it, Rip! I need to at least try to save my sister!" Sara snapped. "I owe her that much."

" _Sara, there's no way you can survive this._ " Ray pleaded. " _Not on your own. At least let us help you stop Darhk._ "

"I'm sorry, Ray but I can't ask you to do that. This is my family, not yours." Sara said but suddenly, a shockwave knocked her ship off-course as she plummeted to the dark ground and her ship crashed. As Sara came to, the systems were down as the lights flickered. "Gideon, what date is it? Gideon!" But she got no response as the computer kept on beeping. "Damn it!"

She grabbed her bag with her sticks and spare clothes as she went out. As she walked down the street, she realized that she was in the Glades, which were half-ruined as it hit her.  _She returned to the time after the Undertaking…_

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

"Rip, what the hell happened?" Jax demanded. "Is this another aberration?"

"I don't know." Rip admitted. "Gideon."

" _Miss Lance's travel through time created ripples in the continuum and it appears a new anomaly has been created._ " Gideon explained as the screen turned on and everyone tensed.

"Oh my…"

"How the hell is this possible?" Ray demanded.

"I don't know but we need to find Sara and get her back here as soon as possible before the damage becomes permanent." Rip said. "Gideon, set course…"

But in the bridge suddenly appeared a portal as several men, led by a long-haired woman in suits and with guns surrounded Rip, Ray, Jax, Stein and Mick. "Who are you?" Rip demanded.

"We're here to clean up your mess, Mr. Hunter." The woman said. "Where is Sara Lance? Or to be more accurate: _When_  is she?"

* * *

_**Starling City** _

The blonde in black leather was in a clock tower, contemplating before she realized that someone was sneaking up on her and she turned around and prepared her weapons as the man smirked.

* * *

Sin went up into the clock tower and stared in shock to see the blonde on the floor, dead, with a sword through her heart as she covered her mouth. "No. Sara?" She approached the corpse and held Sara's arms. "Sara, wake up. Please." She broke down in tears and sobbed before someone jumped down from above and Sin got up and turned around, widening her eyes in disbelief to see Sara standing in front of her, older and apparently tired and then her on the floor, dead as she widened her mouth. "What the…" She glanced towards Sara in front of her and the dead body on the floor, switching sights, wondering what the hell was going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. New Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sara tries to get to the bottom of a mystery, she takes some preventive steps to avoid her dreadful future. However, her time travel also brings new players that have been affected by the new timeline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

_**Waverider** _

"Explain this to us again." Rip demanded.

"Miss Lance's travel through time created ripples across the continuum." Ava Sharpe explained. "Perhaps I should explain it more with an example." She showed a small disc with a hologram of a tree, with a red branch. "The time continuum is like a tree. It either grows wild or is cultivated. Imagine that this red branch is our timeline." Then, a new, green branch of the tree was quickly growing. "Whenever someone travels into the past, they create a new branch.  _A new timeline. A whole new story_. They no longer exist in this timeline." The red branch glowed.

"Which means Laurel does not die in the future." Ray pointed out.

"Not necessarily in the new timeline that Miss Lance has created." Ava nodded. "For example, if you go back in time and kill Malcolm Merlyn before he starts his Undertaking, it does not necessarily mean that Malcolm Merlyn ceases to exist in the present. You only create a new timeline, where Mr. Merlyn never destroyed the Glades, while the timeline, where the Undertaking was successful and the Age of Heroes continues, keeps going on."

"Which would explain, why nothing has changed, when Eobard Thawne was erased from existence after his ancestor Eddie Thawne killed himself in order to stop him." Stein realized.

"However, Miss Lance's travel back in time rippled into the future as you may have seen from the cataclysmic event Gideon has shown you." Ava pointed out.

"But her going back in time created this… apocalyptic wasteland that we've seen." Ray argued.

"And we need to find her before that future is cemented. You have no idea how many changes she's created, just by going back in time." Ava said. "The timequake you've experienced, it was ripples from  _that_  future. That timeline may become permanent if we do not find her."

"But if Sara has created a new timeline, why should we care, if it doesn't affect the timeline we're in right now?" Stein asked.

"Because…" The green branch was growing exponentially and out of control. "In a new timeline, changes in the events can play out in drastic, different and unpredictable ways and they can cause the time continuum to collapse if they are left unchecked." The tree hologram then started to collapse as suddenly, Waverider tremored. "Like that." Ava gasped as everyone had to hold onto something.

"Which means we need to find Sara and get her back here before things get out of control and the damage becomes permanent and irreversible." Rip said but suddenly, the lights in Waverider were turned off.

"We need to fix the ship and find, where in time Sara is." Ray realized.

* * *

_**2013, Starling City** _

"What…" Sin murmured, shocked. "How… why… what's going on here?"

Sara raised her hands, while staring at her dead body on the floor as well. "I… I can explain this. At least some of this, Sin. Right now, I'm just as surprised as you are."

Sin kept switching looks at Sara standing in front of her and Sara dead on the floor. "This is insane."

"Sin, I'm not  _the_  Sara you know." Sara said calmly.

"Then  _who_ …  _how_ …" Sin turned to the corpse again before turning to Sara once more. "This isn't possible."

"Sin, calm down." Sara insisted, approaching Sin slowly, as she backed off, frightened. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

"What the hell is going on here?" Sin demanded.

"You're going to find this hard to believe… but…" Sara took a breath. "I'm from the future, Sin."

" _What_?" Sin demanded. "Are you kidding me? Is this some kind of a joke?"

"I know how this sounds but I've never lied to you." Sara said. "I understand it's a lot to take in but I need you to listen to me. Remember the promise I gave you, when we first met?" Sin stared at Sara as she nodded hesitantly. "Now, please, just listen to me."

* * *

Later at night, Sara went outside Verdant to see Oliver, in his Arrow suit going out as she followed him.

* * *

**_Church, Starling City_ **

The Hood copycats were about to execute Thea as the Hood fired an arrow from the balcony, disarming them. "Get away from her!" The copycats fired at him as the Hood took cover behind a pillar, while the copycats scattered, searching for him as one of them was taken down by the archer and another one was knocked out by the Canary from the corner as the Hood saw Thea being dragged by the fourth copycat upstairs as the Hood neared him, aiming an arrow. "Let her go."

"You want to save her?" The man demanded. "There was no justice for people like the Queens until you showed us how to get it. You showed us!" A metal stick then hit the man's head as he stumbled, letting Thea go as she ran away, while the Hood grabbed the man before he would fall as the man aimed the gun at him.

"You shoot me, we both die!" The Hood pointed out.

"You'll drop me anyway." The man sneered. "I know you. You're a killer."

The Hood growled, frustrated as he pulled the man back up and knocking him out as he turned around and noticed the blonde in black leather. "I figured you could use a hand."

The Hood narrowed his eyes, surprised at his helper but her voice sounded familiar…

* * *

Outside the church, the Hood faced the Canary on the rooftop. "Who are you? And why did you help me?"

"Cutting to the chase, right?" The Canary teased as the Hood narrowed his eyes, her voice sounding familiar. "I know you have a lot of questions but I can't answer them to you. Not right now. But I promise you that I am not your enemy. Let's just say that you and your partners are not the only ones trying to make this city a better place."

"What do you want?" The Hood asked as he tensed from her knowing a lot about him.

The Canary took a breath. "I don't have time to answer your questions. All I will tell you right now that you and I are on the same side and we'll see each other again soon." Then, they heard the sirens. "You should make sure that the copycats are apprehended and that your sister is safe."

The Hood turned his attention to the church entrance and as he turned his head again, the girl vanished and he couldn't shake this feeling about the woman…

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

" _A blonde woman in black_?" Felicity repeated as she and Diggle stared.

"And apparently, she's experienced and skilled. And she knows enough about me to know who I am and that I'm not doing this alone." Oliver summed up.

"Why would she help you out?" Diggle asked. "And for that matter, who is she?"

"I don't know." Oliver admitted.

"What are we gonna do about her?" Felicity asked.

"We need to find her." Oliver ordered.

"To stop her or to send her a ' _thank you_ ' note?" Felicity deadpanned.

"That depends." Oliver said.

"On what?" Felicity asked.

"What side she's on." Oliver finished.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

Sara and Sin locked the freezer as Sin turned to her. "You seriously travelled back in time?" Sara nodded. "Then, if the  _past you_  is dead, how are you still here?"

"I honestly don't know either." Sara admitted. "But I'll get to the bottom of this."

"Why did you come back here?" Sin asked as she covered the timeship with the sheet.

"It's... complicated." Sara said. "And to be honest, I wasn't planning to return this far back but I guess this is my second chance."

"What second chance?" Sin asked. "What happened in the future?"

Sara took a breath. "Something that I could have prevented if I had been there. Now, I might be able to stop that from ever happening."

"What are you going to do?" Sin asked.

"I need to arrange some things first."

* * *

**_Later, clock tower_ **

Sara was kneeling on the floor and her instincts turned on as behind her appeared a man in black attire as she got up on her feet. "To be honest, I wasn't sure you would come in person as I wanted." She turned around, facing the man.

"I hope you had a good reason." Ra's said. "While I can understand your need to look after your family, you left Nanda Parbat without my permission. A transgression that I cannot so easily overlook."

"I'm not going back. I won't." Sara said.

"You swore an allegiance to the League of Assassins." Ra's said. "Your life belongs to me and if I may remind you, you are in relationship with my daughter."

"You and I both know that I don't belong there." Sara pointed out. "And you never approved of my love for Nyssa. You knew that the day would come, when you would let me go. We've had this conversation, fifty years ago, if you remember."

Ra's raised his brows before the realization dawned onto him. "You're from the future."

"The same one you released back in 1960." Sara nodded. "I'm not Ta-er al Usfar. Not anymore."

"Why have you come here?" Ra's asked.

Sara took a breath. "Something has changed… that I am trying to fix. And I did not intend to return to this time, yet here I am."

Ra's narrowed his eyes. "And you do realize that if you change the past, you might create a worse future."

"Or even better. For everyone." Sara said. "Which is why I would like to make a trade for the League to leave me and the ones I love alone."

"Which is?" Ra's asked.

"Malcolm Merlyn. Al Sa-Her survived. In my time, him being alive cost us all dearly." Sara said as Ra's looked intrigued. "And one day soon, he will come back to Starling City."

Ra's narrowed his eyes, suspicious. "How do I know this is not a ruse, so that I would let you live?"

"If I am lying, you may as well kill me right here, right now because I would rather die than return to the League." Sara challenged. "I want a trade. The lives of me and the ones dear to me for the Magician. My family and the family of Oliver Queen will be spared."

After a long minute of stare, Ra's eventually nodded. "Very well. My scouts shall investigate to see if your information is correct. If not, even though  _you_  are not one us anymore, misinforming me would have very unpleasant consequences for you. But for now, Ta-er al Usfar, I release you. You may reclaim your name and your past life."

"Thank you." Sara nodded gratefully as Ra's walked away.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City_ **

The Arrow was on the rooftops for a lookout before he noticed the Canary across as he jumped over the gap and notched an arrow, aiming at her. "Don't move."

"Put it down. There's no need for this." The Canary assured him, raising her hands. "I'm not here to fight."

"Then what do you want?" The Arrow asked.

The Canary took a breath. "Let's just say I came here to right a wrong. I made a mistake… a long time ago and I want to fix it. I came here to take my second chance."

The Arrow could swear he had heard that voice before. "Who are you?"

"Once you know, your life will never be the same." The Canary challenged.

"I can take it." The Arrow retorted.

"Not this time…  _Ollie_." The Canary finished as the Arrow froze, realizing he had heard that voice before as he put her wig and mask down and then, he stepped back, putting his own hood down as he stared in shock.

" _Sara_?" Oliver gasped, shocked.

"It's been a long time." Sara said. "I suppose you and I have a lot of catching up to do."

* * *

"Sara Lance wasn't supposed to be there, your men messed it up." One of the men with an Australian accent in a suit snapped as he was sitting at his desk in an office.

"We miscalculated." Another man in ninja attire said.

"You were sloppy." The Australian shot back.

"I thought we would have more time…"

"Your people should have a handle of this."

"We'll reassess and observe for more intel." The ninja said.

"You better. Because if we cannot stop the future from happening, all our work will have been for nothing." The Australian glared. "Sara Lance was not supposed to die until a year later. Keep an eye on Queen and the rest."

"Should we take out Wilson?" The ninja asked.

"No. Not yet." The Australian said. "It's not the right time. And when it comes, I'll kill him myself. For now, observe and  _do not interfere_ , unless the events are unfolding in a more drastic manner than they are supposed to and until it is  _absolutely_  necessary."

"Understood." The ninja nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	3. Hunting the Vigilantes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sara attempts to aid Oliver and cover up her return, she also attempts to fix things with her sister and unknowingly to her, more forces from the future have come to intervene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver sat across Sara in a rundown bar as he stared at her in disbelief, while Sara kept looking at him calmly. "I know you must have a lot of questions."

Oliver nodded. "How are you still alive? I saw you die." He said, the first thing that came to his mind.

"I would have." Sara nodded. "But someone found me and after that…" She took a breath. "Let's just say that the following couple of years have not been easy for me." She glanced down shortly, trying to remember how did the conversation turn out the first time they met after  _Amazo_. "You're not the only one, who's had to stain his hands in blood, just to stay alive. I've met some rough people. Thought I should get rougher."

"Sara." Oliver neared her. "Why did you come back?"

"The earthquake." Sara explained. "Like I told you, I wanted to make things right… as best as I can."

"Why didn't you come back earlier?" Oliver asked.

Sara took a breath as she turned away from him. "I couldn't. It's… I've done things, Ollie. Terrible things…" She closed her eyes. "That haunt me in my sleep. I was so consumed with guilt and grief… and I couldn't imagine facing Laurel or anyone else in the state I was. I thought you were all better off believing I was dead. You should understand."

Oliver nodded in understanding as he held her hand, assuring her. "It's OK. You're home now. We'll figure this out."

Sara then turned to him, recalling the conversation, even though she knew the answer already. "What happened with Slade?"

"He's gone." Oliver assured her, even though Sara  _knew_  it was not true. "You came back because of the quake, didn't you?" He realized as Sara nodded.  _She wanted to tell him the truth that she was from the future but how could she explain the corpse of the other Sara? Or Slade's survival and his plan?_  "You wanted to make sure that your family's safe. Did you also want to make sure I didn't tell them? Or because you were hoping I had?"

Sara sighed. "The former."

"Laurel misses you." Oliver told her. "We all do. Just come home."

Sara turned to him. "I can't, Ollie. Not yet." Oliver scowled. "I will, eventually but… I'm not ready and it's not the right time. I have some other things I need to take care of. I promise, I'll see them soon. Just… don't tell anyone I'm alive yet. And  _especially_  not to Laurel or Dad. But you can tell Diggle and Felicity, if you want."

"How do you know about them?" Oliver scowled.

Sara suddenly realized that she had slipped before quickly coming up with an excuse. "I… I was keeping tabs on you. I've been watching you for a while now." Oliver stared at her before nodding. "I'll see you soon, I promise. Just… you'll probably need some time to process." She got up as Oliver looked at her sadly, while she was leaving.

_Eventually, she would help Oliver get ready for Slade's and Malcolm's return but for now, she needed to lay low…_

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

" _Sara Lance_?" Felicity asked. "Laurel's sister? The detective's other daughter, the one that you took on the Gambit with you even though you were dating Laurel at the time, which we never talked about…"

"Felicity, please…" Oliver interrupted her.

"I'm sorry, it's just… isn't she… isn't she dead?" Felicity rambled. "You told everyone that she died when the Gambit went down, that she drowned."

Oliver turned to them with a blank stare.

"You lied." Diggle realized.

"When the Gambit capsized, Sara was pulled under." Oliver murmured. "It was so dark and cold… and I thought she drowned." He sighed. "About a year later, I saw her."

Diggle straightened. "You saw where, on the island? She drifted to the island too?"

"Not exactly." Oliver dodged.

"Why didn't you tell the Lances that she didn't die in that boat?" Felicity asked. "Laurel and Mr. Lance, they blame you."

"Yeah, well, it was my fault." Oliver said. "What happened was my fault."

"Well, where has she been all these years, Oliver?" Diggle demanded.

"I don't know!" Oliver snapped. "Diggle, I swear to God, I was sure she was dead."

"Do you have any happy stories?" Felicity wondered.

"Not right now." Oliver wiped his face.

"You mean ' _not ever_ ', don't you, Oliver?" Diggle snapped.

"Don't you think her family had a right to know that she made it to the island too?" Felicity demanded.

"These were five years!" Oliver exploded. "Five years… where nothing good happened. And they were better off not knowing."

After a moment of staring, Diggle spoke up. "Do they deserve to know now?"

Oliver took a breath. "I… I can't. Not yet."

Felicity raised her brows. "Why not? I mean, at the very least they deserve to know she's…"

"Felicity, you have no idea, what she and I have been through back then and if they knew half the things that happened…" Oliver paused and Felicity tensed, none too eager trying to imagine what Sara must have gone through, considering the scars she had seen on Oliver's body, seeing his point as she nodded slowly.

After a pause, she spoke up again. "So, what are you gonna do about her?"

Oliver sighed. "I honestly don't know yet. But she promised me that she would reach out soon."

* * *

**_Waverider_ **

"Damn it, the time drive's toast." Jax examined the machinery in the engine room.

"How long is it going to take to repair?" Rip asked.

"I don't know." Jax admitted. "I'll do my best."

Ava then turned on her comms. "Yes, Gary?"

" _Agent Sharpe, we have an approximate location on Miss Lance. She is in 2013, the year of the Siege of Starling City._ " Gary said.

"Then why haven't you sent our men to intercept her?" Ava demanded.

" _Well… see for yourself._ " Gary sent Ava on her computer some data as she narrowed her eyes.

"I see."

"What's going on?" Rip asked.

Ava turned off the computer on her watch as she turned to Rip. "Perhaps the cataclysm can be prevented. Miss Lance might play a crucial role by traveling back into 2013 and further interference from our side could make it worse."

Stein looked at her warily. "So, you're saying that they are going to stop …"

"Perhaps." Ava nodded. "One of our people is going to observe and if necessary, interfere."

"What will you do with Sara if she screws things up  _that_  badly?" Jax asked, even though he was afraid he would not like the answer.

"She will be dealt with accordingly to fix the anomaly in the continuum." Ava said in a tone that made it obvious what would they do with her as they all glared.

"Now, hey…" Ray snapped. "Sara is our friend, no matter which timeline she is from in and if you want to take her out, you're gonna have to go over our dead bodies."

Ava stared at Ray, not at all affected by his outburst. "I respect your loyalty and friendship towards Miss Lance but you need to understand the severity of the situation."

"We do…" Rip said. "But we better focus on now and fix Waverider and get Gideon online again."

* * *

**_Present, Glades Memorial_ **

From the rooftop, the Canary was watching the convoy of medicine from FEMA approaching the hospital as she was waiting for the bikers to hijack the trucks.

* * *

**_FEMA Facility_ **

The bikers entered the facility, shooting down the workers and were about to kill one of the drivers before the Arrow intervened, shooting the bikers down. "Make your delivery!" He ordered to the driver as he entered the truck but a karambit knife hit his neck, killing him.

"The Emerald Archer." China White taunted. "I feared you had perished in the quake, denying me the opportunity to pay you back in full for your past interference in my business."

"Your business is going under – permanently!" The Arrow snarled as he fired an arrow before Ben Turner slid down with his steel claws set into brass knuckles in the two trucks down the gap.

"I don't think my friend agrees with you." White said. "Our new partnership was easily cemented. See, I was eager to see you dead and he was eager to kill you."

The Arrow kept on shooting more arrows as Turner sliced through each of them. "No kill shots? I was promised a fight. I hope you haven't lost your nerve."

"He's not alone!" The Canary shouted as Turner turned around to face her. "Go get White, I got this!"

The Arrow was following the truck that China White hijacked, while the Canary engaged Turner, attacking with her batons but Turner used his claws to block and he cornered her to a narrow gap, slicing steam pipes.

"You're good. It's gonna be fun to kill you." Turner smirked.

"I've already died once. None too happy to die again." The Canary snapped as she kicked him back before they heard sirens blaring and the police was surrounding the area.

"Starling City police!" Pike yelled. "You're surrounded! Put down your weapons or we will open fire!"

The Canary looked over and stared in disbelief to see Laurel before remembering that in this year, she was blaming the Arrow for Tommy's death and she definitely would not take it well to see another vigilante in town. The hesitation allowed Turner to stab her in the hip as she kicked him back and dropped a smoke pellet on the ground as the cloud helped her conceal her escape.

* * *

The Arrow was chasing the truck but as he saw the cruisers nearing, he was forced to use a grapnel arrow and retreat.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair** _

Sara was holding the wound as Oliver accompanied her downstairs. "Don't worry, it's gonna be OK." Diggle and Felicity stared in disbelief to see a young blonde woman in black leather at Oliver's side as Oliver was about to introduce them. "Guys, this is Sara. Sara, meet my friends, John Diggle and Felicity Smoak."

"Welcome home, Sara." Diggle shook his hand with her.

"I was happy to hear you're not dead anymore." Felicity stammered. "I mean, I didn't know you before you didn't die the first time. I'm still glad you're alive."

Sara chuckled.  _She had missed Felicity's social awkwardness but she heard that her and Oliver's relationship had become… strained to say the least. However, this was her chance to turn things around…_

"Sara." She said as she shook her hand with Diggle and Felicity. "Nice to meet Oliver's partners."

She held the wound as Diggle approached her. "Let me see it." Sara took off her jacket as Oliver and Diggle grinned.  _Even though the Lazarus pit Laurel had used on her healed her scars from the training with the League, still, during her adventures with the Legends, there have been more injuries she had to endure, despite how many times have Gideon patch her up._

"How did that happen?" Oliver whispered.

"It's a long story and I don't think any of you would believe me if I told you." Sara said. And it was truth, Oliver would not believe that she was from the future, much less that there was another  _dead Sara_  in this timeline that she was currently keeping locked up in a storage room in a freezer in Starling City. "Laurel was there. With the cops." She whispered as she looked sad, while Oliver held her hand before Diggle handed him the needle and a piece of cloth.  _She had forgotten that in this time, Laurel was currently blaming the Arrow for Tommy's death, so she was dead-set on catching him._

"Does it hurt?" Felicity asked as Oliver was stitching her up. "I mean, you're not even flinching."

"Pain and I came to understanding a few years back." Sara said as Oliver could only imagine what she must have been through. "I should have known the cops would go after me. After us. They've always hated the vigilantes in this city." She cursed herself at her forgetting what happened the first time.

"Don't beat yourself up." Oliver assured her.

"But what about Laurel?" Sara asked. "She blames you."

"For  _what_?" Oliver asked.

" _Tommy_." Sara said as if it explained everything and Oliver looked down, guilt washing over his face. "You tried. You did your best. It wasn't your fault. But she doesn't get that."

"How do you know what she thinks?" Oliver asked, skeptical.

Sara tried to come up with an excuse. "I may not have been around for a while… but I still know you both more than enough." She caressed his cheek. "Let me handle her."

Oliver scowled. "You sure you want her to know you're alive?"

"I need to try. I need to try and save her." She said cryptically.

"Save her from  _what_?" Oliver asked.

* * *

**_Later, District Attorney's Office_ **

Laurel was at the desk, business as usual before the lights turned off. Having a suspicion, her blood boiled. "This seems like old times." She turned around but scowled to see a blonde woman in black instead of a tall man in green hood.

"Not the one you were expecting?" The Canary asked rhetorically as she turned on her voice changer.

"You…" Laurel paused. "You were there the other night. With the vigilante."

"And you came after us, instead of the people, who were hijacking the delivery trucks." The Canary pointed out. "We could have stopped them. I thought you believe in him. That you two have an understanding."

"I understand that he's a criminal." Laurel snapped. "And that you help him, that makes you an accessory. You two think that the law doesn't apply to you – it does."

"Is that what this is about?" The Canary asked rhetorically. "Or is it because you think that the vigilante has failed you?" Laurel scowled. "I know you're angry. But I think you're aiming it at the wrong person. You're looking for someone to blame."

"To blame for what?" Laurel demanded.

"Tommy Merlyn." The Canary said as Laurel scowled once more. "You feel like the Arrow failed to save him in time and you want to punish him by hunting him down."

"He was fighting a meaningless duel with Malcolm Merlyn. When people he promised to protect, needed his help… he wasn't there." Laurel sneered.

"Do you really believe that? In case you have forgotten, your father and he have tried to save as many people as they could." The Canary reminded. "You just can't accept the fact that one man with a bow and quiver can't stop a building from falling on a man, who saved you."

"Don't act like you know me!" Laurel snapped. "You know  _nothing_  about me!"

The Canary took a breath. "Actually, I know you better than most people. You always want to see the best in people, even when it's not in them. And when you feel like they fail you somehow… you want to find a way to punish them. You used to believe in him. And last year, you believed that law was sacred and that it fixed everything. And the Arrow proved you wrong. I think you want to believe he's a hero. But… you can't accept the fact that once again, someone you believed in, has failed you."

"Stop!" Laurel snapped, nearing her. "Stop talking! I swear, if you say another…" But the blonde couldn't hold her emotions back anymore as she broke in tears and sobbed hysterically into Laurel's shoulder, to her own shock as she hugged her. "What…" For a moment, she had a déjà vu as she remembered, when she was younger, when her sister was sad and was crying as Laurel was trying to console her. Laurel froze for a moment before looking into the blonde's eyes and taking off her mask and then the wig and she gasped. " _Sara…_ "

Sara took a breath but couldn't get a hold of her emotions as she sniffed. "Laurel… I'm…" She hugged her more tightly. "I'm so sorry… I should have been here for you… please, don't hate me, please… I can't take it if you hate me…"

"Sara…" Laurel whispered, for a moment not being able to believe it before finally, she returned the hug, not being able to hold back her tears either.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Starling City** _

"Your man took out the wrong Sara Lance." A man in the shadow said as the man in suit was in his office, sitting calmly.

"I've noticed." The man with Australian accent said. "I made sure he paid for his incompetence."

"And the body?" The man in the shadow asked.

"In her possession. No matter. Should we eliminate this Sara Lance as well?" The Australian asked.

"No. We may need her and Oliver Queen alive to prevent the attack."

"It won't happen in the next twenty years." The Australian pointed out. "What is the next step?"

"Be sure that Sara Lance is going through the motions for now." The man ordered.

"But from what my sources have told me, she has already been released from the League of Assassins and she had tipped them off that Malcolm Merlyn is alive." The Australian argued.

"We will make necessary arrangements for Moira Queen's trial." The man in the shadow said. "And I should point out that the Time Bureau has sent one of their men to observe and assess the situation. He will help in the matter of Slade Wilson, if things will not go accordingly."

And then, into the room entered a muscular Afro-American in his thirty years. "Connor." The Australian smiled. "It has been a long time."

"It has indeed… Wilson."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sara tries to help Laurel and make amends and aid Oliver in his crusade, all while going through the motions, soon enough, she faces new players that force her to reveal to Oliver more than she had intended to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

##  _**Chinese Restaurant, Starling City** _

A waitress was pouring tea, speaking in Chinese as Sara replied politely as Laurel stared in surprise as the waitress walked away.

“Since when do you speak Chinese?” Laurel asked.

“I’ve picked up a couple of things over the past few years.” Sara said as Laurel saw how older her younger sister looked and the sadness in her eyes. “I know you have a lot of questions and I wouldn’t blame you if you were still angry at me.”

“Why would I be angry at you?” Laurel asked.

“For Gambit.” Sara said. “For cheating on you. For Mom and Dad divorcing… take your pick. I know you’re probably thinking it would have saved their marriage if I had come back but… these past few years weren’t exactly easy for me either.”

Laurel couldn’t deny that the anger over cheating on her with Oliver wasn’t resurfacing but the fact that her younger sister was apparently the new vigilante in town was worrying her more. “Sara… what happened to you? Where have you been?”

Sara took a breath. “A lot. I don’t even know where should I begin and honestly, you probably wouldn’t believe the half of things I would tell you about the things that I’ve been through.”

“You’re that girl in the mask.” Laurel whispered, not wanting to believe she was about to arrest her own sister. “Why didn’t you come home earlier?” She repeated. “Mom and Dad, they missed you. We all did.”

“I couldn’t.” Sara said. “I know you’ve had it rough but it’s _nothing_ compared to what I’ve gone through. Believe me, I wanted to go back but… you have no idea what I did and what I had to endure, just to stay alive. I didn’t want you to see me like that.” Laurel noticed the pain in Sara’s eyes, she had the same look Oliver did, just like, when she had seen his scars as she recalled what happened, when she had confronted him about his scars.

“ _Do you know why I don’t talk about what happened to me there? Because if people knew; if you knew… you’d see me differently._ ”

“I wanted to go home, so many times but… I thought you were all better off believing I was dead. A lot has happened to me… and… I was afraid that none of you would ever see me the same way you used to.” Laurel then recalled what happened, when she had seen Oliver’s scars, about how he didn’t like to talk about what happened to him. “But… when I heard about the earthquake… I just couldn’t bear the thought of losing you. I knew I had to go back. Make sure you’re alright.” She said honestly.

“Sara…” Laurel held her hand. “I’m so sorry.”

“Not as much as I am.” Sara said. “I should have been here for you but I ran. I thought you were better off without me. But I don’t want to leave you behind again.”

“Why are you doing this?” Laurel asked. “I mean, working with the vigilante. And those lowlifes in the Glades, that was you. You’re…” She breathed out. “I can’t believe it.” She couldn’t handle the thought that she was about to arrest her own sister. “You’re a vigilante…”

Sara sighed. “Let’s just say that I had my clarity. You and Dad have always believed that the law was sacred. That it fixed everything. That we don’t need to act outside the law to get justice. Considering what’s been happening, do you still believe it?” Laurel paused, recalling the corruption she had seen last year and what the work with the Hood had shown her. “I’ve seen people, who used their own power to rise to the top at the expense of others, law be damned. I didn’t want to live like that, _ever_ again.”

Laurel wiped her face, not wanting to believe or imagine the things that Sara must have gone through. “Oh, God… what has happened to you?”

“I…” Sara paused, turning away for a moment. “I… I’m not ready to tell you everything. And I’m not sure if I’ll ever be.” Laurel then noticed the guilt and pain in her eyes. “But… when I heard about the quake, I realized that I kept running away from myself and from who I am… and I didn’t want to run anymore. But I wasn’t sure there was anything waiting for me here. And I thought that you were better off believing I was dead. I didn’t want to bring you any more pain and suffering that you had already been through. I was so consumed with guilt and grief at that point… and I thought you would hate me forever. I know that I would deserve nothing more.” She turned to Laurel again, with tears forming in her eyes.

“Sara…” Laurel held her hand as she shed a tear. “I… I’m so sorry. What happened to you… you never should have gone through any of that.”

“But I would deserve it.” Sara said, remembering that Laurel was angry in the first timeline at her for her cheating with Oliver. “For going on that boat with Ollie.”

“No.” Laurel assured her. “Don’t think that. I’ll admit, I was angry at both of you for cheating on me… but what you’ve been through… neither of you deserved what happened to you.”

“What’s done is done.” Sara said, looking down, as she realized that she had almost revealed that she was from the future. “You can’t change what happened.”

Laurel held Sara’s hand. “Why did you reveal yourself to me?”

Sara sighed, trying to come up with something. “I… didn’t want to run anymore. I was afraid… but I missed you. And you do realize that I could have stopped the thieves but you and the police stopped me and the vigilante.”

“He’s breaking the law, Sara. And so are you.” Laurel whispered, anger burning up slowly.

“But you worked with him last year.” Sara reminded. “And you used to believe that we didn’t have to go outside the law to get justice. And then, you two worked together and you were breaking the law. And now you wanted to take him in. For _what_?” Laurel thought about Sara’s question for a few minutes. “You blame him for what happened to Tommy. But you can’t blame him. Or at least, you shouldn’t have to.”

“Why not?” Laurel snapped.

Sara sighed. “Do you honestly believe that one man with a bow and arrow could have stopped a building from falling on someone? He did his best, remember? Stopping Malcolm Merlyn and Dad tried to disarm the device. Just ask yourself honestly, how could either of them have known there was a second device? And why was Tommy in the Glades in the first place?”

The question caused Laurel to get lost in her own thoughts and for a few long moments, she was thinking about Sara’s questions. _They tried to disarm the device. Maybe they had enough time to disarm the second one as well at the same time, assuming they would know about it. And Oliver, he warned her not to go in the Glades and the only reason Tommy was there was because she didn’t leave when she could have…_

Laurel then covered her mouth, as the floodgates have finally opened. “Oh God… Oliver, he… he told me _not to_ go to the CNRI that night. And Tommy, he… he was there only because I was too stubborn when I had the chance, I… you’re right… I… I was blaming the Arrow for… oh, God… it’s my fault…”

“No.” Sara hugged her as Laurel was trying to fight her own tears. “You… you didn’t know what was going to happen. Don’t blame yourself.”

“I should have listened to Dad… to Ollie…”

“It’s gonna be OK.” Sara assured her, trying to hold back her own tears.

* * *

  ** _Later, Laurel’s Apartment_**

Sara accompanied Laurel to her apartment as she remembered that the last time she entered the place, it was empty and she had found out that Laurel was dead as she stopped, breathing out and holding back tears as Laurel turned around, hearing Sara sniff. “I should have been here for you.”

Laurel sighed. “You were through your own hell.” While there was still anger towards Sara for cheating on her, Laurel just couldn’t bring herself to hate her as it was more than obvious that Sara has been through more than enough. “I… I shouldn’t have to be mad at you anymore. So, don’t beat yourself up.”

They entered Laurel’s apartment as Sara looked around. _The place seemed so alive…_

“It hasn’t changed.” Sara said, more to herself.

“I wasn’t exactly in a mood to redecorate.” Laurel admitted.

Sara sighed. “So, what happens now?” She asked as Laurel paused. “I mean, with the vigilante? Are you going to take us both in? Since I’m breaking the law? Do you still believe that it fixes everything? And that it should apply to me and the Hood?”

Laurel winced before turning to Sara. “I… I don’t know.” She said honestly. After the reality check that Sara had given her, she had a lot to think about at the moment.

“Laurel, I honestly believe that this city needs O… the Hood. It needs someone outside the law to save this city.” Sara reasoned. “I know that you used to believe it too. So, I’m asking you, don’t let your grief over Tommy blind that. This city needs the vigilante. Please.”

Laurel could feel herself deflate as she stared at Sara. “What happens now? Are you going to come back home?”

Sara took a breath. “I…” She considered for a moment. _Sara may have been released from the League but Nyssa still loves her in this timeline, so she may come for her…_ “I don’t know yet. I came back because I knew you needed me. Honestly, I wasn’t sure what else was waiting for me here. I want to fix everything between us as best as I can… but I’m not sure if it’s the right time to come home.”

“Am I going to see you again?” Laurel asked.

Sara came to Laurel and hugged her tightly as the tears spilled out. “I’m never going to abandon you again.” She said honestly as Laurel returned the hug, crying.

* * *

  ** _Queen Consolidated_**

Oliver was about to enter the benefit, when Felicity called him about the hijacking of FEMA trucks, causing for him to leave the building.

* * *

  ** _Laurel’s Apartment_**

Laurel picked up her phone as she noticed it ringing, with Sebastian Blood calling her. “Yes, Mr. Blood? I’m sorry, I can’t come to the benefit, something has happened and... He isn’t… _what_? What are you going to… you can’t just crucify him in public! Sebastian!”

Sara tensed. She had completely forgotten that Sebastian Blood was working with Slade in this time period as she got up as Laurel hung up. “What’s going on?”

“It’s Ollie.” Laurel said. “I completely forgot that he was supposed to host a benefit at Queen Consolidated but he’s not there and Mr. Blood wants to publicly scold him.”

Sara then remembered about China White and Bronze Tiger. “I need to go.”

“Where are you going?” Laurel asked.

“This city needs saving.” Sara said and Laurel then realized what was she about to do.

“Sara, wait!” Laurel exclaimed but Sara had jumped through the window and Laurel stared in shock at how much has her sister changed.

* * *

  ** _Elsewhere in Starling City_**

The Arrow was fighting Ben Turner and China White as White fell and Turner grabbed the Arrow from behind before an incoming truck, which Diggle was driving was driving their way.

“You’re not the only one allowed to bring a friend!” The Arrow snarled before shaking Turner off and evading the truck as White ran away. White then jumped on the truck, causing for Diggle to hit the truck into some debris.

The Arrow went into a maze of wooden crates before Turner ambushed him from behind with his claws and the Arrow spun around and fired as Turner blocked. “Go ahead, waste your arrows.” The Arrow fired more arrows, managing to hit one in Turner’s shoulder as Turner slammed him against a dumpster.

“That hurt but it won’t stop me.” Turner smirked before the Arrow pressed a button, activating the Taser arrow and Turner collapsed on the ground, trembling.

Diggle pulled out his gun, searching as White knocked his gun away and attacked Diggle with her knives before the Canary showed up, blocking her attacks with her metal sticks. “I don’t think so!” She kicked White back and threw a knife, pinning White’s hands to a nearby utility pole as the Arrow showed up on his bike.

“You OK?”

“Yeah.” The Canary nodded as she helped Diggle on his feet.

“You’ve changed.” White said. “You would have killed me by now if you hadn’t.”

“The police can take the rest of the shipment away.” The Arrow said as he turned to his bike.

“They still won’t see you as anything more than the enemy.” White sneered as they turned back to face her. “You’ll never be anything but a criminal to them. Which means you’ll never be heroes.”

“As long as this city is safe, it doesn’t matter.” The Arrow said before he, Diggle and the Canary walked off. But as they were driving down the road, a black arrow landed on the ground, causing for all of them to stop as they looked up to see a man in black attire, and Oliver scowled, the attire was similar to… “ _Merlyn_?”

“Whatever’s supposed to happen, will happen, Miss Lance.” The man in black attire said. “Neither you or Mr. Queen can change that. Abandon this course, or you will all pay. You can’t save her.”

The Arrow notched an arrow. “Who are you? And why are you dressed up like Malcolm Merlyn? Who sent you?!”

“A man out of time.” The man said cryptically. “Just like Miss Lance.”

Sara’s blood ran cold. _Is it possible that she wasn’t the only one, who travelled back in time… and could this assassin be responsible for the death of Sara from this timeline?_

“What do you want?” Sara demanded.

“Whatever is supposed to happen, will happen.” The ninja said. “I’m here to remind you of that.”

“Over my dead body.” Sara snarled, realizing he was talking about Laurel’s death.

“It may come to that. You can’t change the events that have been set.” The ninja said before doing a throwing motion on the ground as an explosion followed and the smoke concealed his escape.

“Who the hell was that?” The Arrow demanded as he turned to Sara.

* * *

  ** _Laurel’s Apartment_**

Laurel was going out as in the corridor, she bumped into a tall black Afro-American. “Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. I’m a new tenant here, actually. You are…”

“Laurel Lance.” Laurel shook her hand with the man. “And you are…”

“Connor Hawke.” The Afro-American smiled. “Pleased to meet you.”

* * *

  _ **The Lair**_

“That man knew you, Sara.” Oliver demanded as he glared at her. “And he was dressed like Merlyn. What are you not telling me?”

Sara took a breath. She couldn’t reveal that she was from the future, or that there was a dead corpse of another Sara in this timeline but Oliver deserved to know some truth as she took a breath. “You’re not going to like what I’m gonna tell you, Ollie.” Oliver raised his brows. “I… used to be a member of the League of Assassins.”

Oliver and Diggle stepped back in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	5. The Dollmaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sara helps Oliver take down the Dollmaker, she realizes the possible repercussions of her actions as she decides to tread more carefully in her attempt to change the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises, while realizing that an old acquaintance has come.

"Wait, the League of Assassins?" Diggle demanded. "I thought they were a myth."

"What is the League of Assassins?" Felicity asked. "And please, don't say that it's a league made up of assassins."

"No, it's an urban legend." Diggle clarified as Oliver paced, trying to absorb the news. "I heard about them in Afghanistan from a tribal leader. He claimed there was an ancient sect of assassins, deadly warriors that killed and vanished like ghosts. I thought he was smoking what he was selling."

"That's what you meant by ' _meeting the rougher people_ '." Oliver realized as he looked at Sara in disbelief. "That's where you've been the past four years. That's where you learned to fight. You're one of them."

"No." Sara shook her head. "I used to… but I'm not one of them anymore."

Oliver scoffed. "That's impossible. No one leaves the service of Ra's al Ghul."

"He makes exceptions." Sara said, remembering Malcolm.

"How did you even join them?" Oliver demanded as Sara sighed, uncomfortable of reliving the conversation. "When you said that you did some terrible things…"

Sara nodded. "I've killed people, Ollie. And… eventually…" She looked down briefly, ashamed of herself before looking at Oliver again. "I just couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't bear what it was turning me into… so I ran. It was not long after the quake."

"Is this why you didn't want to talk about what happened after the freighter?" Oliver realized.

Sara sighed, avoiding his eyes again, reliving the conversation. "I'm... I've done things that I'm not proud of. That haunt me in my sleep. And… I just couldn't bear the thought of you or Dad or Laurel knowing that I am a murderer. But then… at some point I realized I was running from who I am… and I didn't want to run anymore."

"Why would Ra's even let you go in the first place?" Diggle asked, skeptical.

Sara sighed. "Let's just say he and I have always known that I didn't belong in the League. And… it was a matter of persuasion."

"But if you're not one of them anymore, then why are they after you and me?" Oliver insisted.

Sara took a breath. "I don't know." She admitted. "I'm not even sure if it is the League, to be honest."

"What makes you say that?" Diggle asked.

Sara again took a breath. "It's complicated and it's a long story but… let's just say that over the time, I've made many enemies. And I'm not sure, who's after me right now but I think I know  _why_. And I will stop them."

"Sara." Oliver neared her. "Please, just tell me what's going on."

Sara looked into Oliver's eyes. "I know you want the truth… but there are some things I'm not ready to tell you. And honestly, I'm not sure you would believe me, if I told you."

Then, Felicity's phone rang. "Yes, Detective? Yeah. OK, I'll let him now." She hung up and turned to Oliver. "It's Lance. Said he wanted to talk to you. I mean, the vigilante."

Sara tensed.  _She had almost forgotten about Quentin in this timeline. And if her memory served correctly, the Dollmaker was in action currently._

"Maybe I should go with you." Sara said.

Oliver then looked at her incredulously. "You want him to know you're alive?" He asked, unsure.

Sara took a breath. "I… don't know." She admitted.

"Don't you think he deserves to know you're alive?" Felicity pleaded. "I mean, you've already risked your identity to stop Laurel from chasing Oliver."

Sara considered Felicity's suggestion. "It's not that I don't want to tell him but… like I told Ollie, there are some things I'm not sure I'm ready to explain yet." She said honestly. "It's… I just need to think it through. Even if I wanted to tell him that I'm alive, I honestly don't know where would I even begin to explain myself in the first place."

Felicity, Oliver and Diggle nodded in understanding.

* * *

**_Later, SCPD_ **

Quentin was waiting on the rooftop before he faced the Arrow and then, he narrowed his eyes to see the Canary. "Well, I see you've started a movement. Your new sidekick?"

"More like a partner." The Canary quipped as she turned on her voice changer. "Miss Smoak said you wanted to reach out."

"She vouched for you." Quentin turned to the Arrow. "And you told me that you're trying to help the city without dropping bodies. That true?"

"What do you think?" The Arrow asked.

"Let's just say I'm willing to be convinced." Quentin admitted. "This city is hurting and the police? I always thought we didn't need to go outside the law to find justice but in light of recent events, I'm not so sure anymore." He put the file on vent as the Arrow and Canary looked over it. "Barton Mathis. The media calls him the Dollmaker because he suffocates his victims with a flexible polymer that he pours down their throats and then he dressed them up like dolls. I put him away. Because of the quake, he's out and he's killing again."

The Arrow noticed the dates. "These are from six years ago."

"That's my personal file." Quentin admitted.

"Perhaps it's not just the file that's personal." The Canary pointed out.

"Mathis killed eight girls before I got him the last time." Quentin revealed. "I don't want any more on my conscience."

"So, why don't you let the police do their job?" The Arrow argued after a pause.

"I could say the same thing to you two." Quentin scoffed. "They're spread so thin, they can't even risk letting the public know that Mathis is out. You're saying you're trying another way? Maybe I am too." He admitted.

The Canary took a breath, considering revealing herself to Quentin but… it wasn't the right moment.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

The team was going over Quentin's file on Mathis.

"Young, pretty… according to Lance's file, he couldn't figure out how he chose them." Diggle revealed.

"As if porcelain dolls weren't creepy enough all on their own." Felicity muttered as she looked at the pictures.

"Barton Mathis doesn't have any family or known acquaintances." Diggle noted. "Lone wolves are harder to catch."

"But they do have the right to an attorney. Call Lance. Tell him to set up a meeting for tonight." Oliver ordered.

"Where?" Felicity asked.

"At the office of whoever represented Barton Mathis."

* * *

**_Later, elsewhere in Starling City_ **

"Tony Daniel?" Quentin asked as he entered the office.

"Help you with something, officer?" Daniel asked as he put on his vest.

"Barton Mathis." Quentin replied. "According to the D.A.'s office, you handled his post-trial appeals and I'd like to know where he is."

"So you can give him a parking ticket or something?" Daniel asked sarcastically. "If you want to talk to me about one of my clients, come back with a detective shield or a court order." He said as he put his papers into his briefcase and closed it as Quentin smiled. "What, you find that funny?"

"Well, a little bit." Quentin quipped as Daniel noticed a shadow of a hooded man behind on the wall as the attorney turned around to face the Arrow and Canary, suddenly fear flooding through him.

"Where do we find him?" The Arrow demanded.

"Iron Heights prison." Daniel replied.

"He got out." The Canary snapped.

" _What_?" Daniel asked, apparently surprised. "How?"

"You spent hours with him!" The Canary snarled. "Where would he run? Where?!"

"I don't know, I swear!"

Sighing in frustration, the Arrow notched an arrow and fired it through Daniel's shoulder, who screamed in pain.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Quentin demanded. "I thought we agreed to no killing!"

"He'll live." The Canary retorted.

"Yeah but he'll report me to my lieutenant." Quentin pointed out nervously.

"He won't because he still has another shoulder." The Canary drove the arrow deeper as Daniel screamed in pain.

"OK, OK, OK! There… there is another place." He cried out. "He was always drawing it. Sketching. His cell walls were covered with the place."

"Yeah, well, what's the place? Was it in Starling City?" Quentin inquired.

Daniel nodded. "The Bisque Museum. He said the building reminded him of Germany. Where the porcelain dolls were invented." He said quickly as the Canary let go and the vigilantes left the office.

"I'm sorry, I guess they just get enthusiastic sometimes." Quentin said quickly before leaving the office as well.

* * *

**_Apartment complex near Bisque Museum_ **

"The lady at the desk said a guy matching Mathis' description checked in last week. Room 52." Quentin informed the duo as they walked down the hall. "And he paid in cash." Around the corner was the said room. "Now listen, just so we're clear, when we go through that door, we're here to arrest Mathis, OK, not to torture him."

"You asked for our help." The Arrow retorted.

"Yeah, and that wasn't easy and neither is aiding and abetting." Quentin said. "And I am still a police officer."

"You want him caught or not?" The Canary snapped.

Quentin sighed in frustration as he pulled out his gun. "Let's go." He kicked the door as he burst in, scouring the room with his gun ready as the vigilantes followed him, only to find a small porcelain door on a small table, on which was clipped an old newspaper article with a headline ' _Dollmaker Captured_ ' with younger Quentin and Mathis on photo as a phone on a smaller desk in front of them rang.

Quentin cautiously picked the phone. " _Detective, it's been too long._ "

"Felicity, I need a trace." The Arrow called out.

" _On it._ " Felicity replied.

"You sick son of a bitch." Quentin growled into the receiver.

" _Sick? I've never felt better._ " Mathis said, amused. " _Fresh air agrees with me._ "

"Yeah, well, don't get too used to it." Quentin sneered. "I caught you before; it's just a matter of time before I do it again."

" _Fair enough. In the meantime, however, I have someone, who'd like to say 'hello' to you. Say 'hello', dear._ " Mathis replied as a moment later, Quentin heard a girl scream on the other side of the receiver. " _She's a little inarticulate._ "

"She's done nothing to you." Quentin pleaded. "Please, don't hurt her, just let her go."

" _And allow her to wither away in a mediocre and forgettable life? No, no, no, no, no, she deserves so much better. She deserves to see her beauty preserved. Pristine. Forever. Don't worry. I will turn her into something special. Pay attention, Detective. What comes next is really quite exquisite. The sound of an esophagus slowly hardening._ " Quentin heard muffled screaming as well. " _Like a symphony._ "

"Felicity!" The Arrow snapped.

" _We're trying but he's blocked the trace._ " She said quickly.

"Barton, don't do it." Quentin begged. "I'm begging you, OK? Is that what you want? I am begging you, please, just stop!"

" _It's for the world to enjoy; after all, everyone loves a pretty doll._ " Barton said as Quentin put the receiver down, staring at the window in front of him in defeat.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"The police found her body an hour ago." Felicity told Oliver and Sara.

"Does the new victim give us any forensics we can use?" Oliver asked.

"CSI did a complete forensics work-up but they sent everything out to a private lab." Diggle noted.

"Can you get in?" Oliver asked.

"No." Felicity said. "They took their system offline, it seems like someone hacked into a lot of police-related systems last year."

Sara groaned, completely forgetting about Felicity's sloppiness. "No offense, Felicity but you need to learn how to cover your tracks, when you hack into somewhere. You should realize that there are people as smart, if not smarter, as you are and they can easily shut you out or track you down."

Felicity gapped as she turned to Sara, offended as she opened her mouth but no retort came out as she had to acknowledge that Sara might have a point.

"Then we do it like we did the Merlyn job." Oliver ordered.

Then, suddenly Sara remembered the words of the assassin she had met last week. " _Whatever is supposed to happen, will happen. I'm here to remind you of that._ " Then, she remembered Laurel being kidnapped and cursed herself for forgetting what had happened the first time.

"You go on ahead." Sara said.

"You're not coming?" Oliver asked, little disappointed.

"I… I should get back to Laurel. I… I need to…" Sara paused, not sure what to say.

"Sure. I understand." Oliver interrupted her before she could come up with an excuse. "I'll handle it alone with your father."

* * *

**_Laurel's Apartment_ **

Sara snuck into Laurel's apartment and looked worried as she couldn't see her sister anywhere and as she entered Laurel's room, for a moment, a dreadful feeling took her over before…

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Hawke." She heard Laurel's voice as she sighed in relief.

"I'm surprised you're backing off the anti-vigilante task force, Miss Lance." A familiar male voice said as Sara's blood ran cold.  _It couldn't be…_

"Maybe I haven't made up my mind about the Arrow."

"You don't believe he's a criminal?" The man said as Sara then remembered.  _It was Connor Hawke, John Diggle Jr., the future Green Arrow… but **how**? Could he be the mysterious ninja from the other night?_

Laurel took a breath. "I… I think part of me will always see him as a hero… but… still… the things he's done… I guess I'm still trying to find my perspective on the vigilante."

"I can understand that." Connor said.

"Very well, then, see you tomorrow, Connor." Laurel said as she closed the door.

"Who was that?" Sara asked as she went out from the room and Laurel yelped.

"Oh, God, you scared the hell out of me." Laurel gasped.

"Sorry." Sara said.

"I…" Laurel breathed out. "God, I don't think I'll ever get used to this any time soon."

"I… I didn't mean to scare you." Sara said.

"I…" Laurel paused. "I thought you were…" She turned to the window.

Sara sighed. "Not tonight. I… I didn't want to leave you again. I just…"

Laurel could feel herself deflate, noticing how sad her sister looked as she hugged her. "It's gonna be OK."

Sara nodded before letting go. "Who was that?"

Laurel turned to the door. "Oh. That… that's a new tenant, here, actually. And a new colleague in D.A.'s office. Connor Hawke."

" _Hawke_?" Sara repeated, not wanting to believe it.  _Did Connor follow her from the future to make sure she wouldn't alter the future?_

"You know him?" Laurel blinked.

"No, it's… it's just an… unusual name." Sara lied.

"He's actually working in the anti-vigilante task force." Laurel pointed out. "I told him that I wasn't exactly in favor of it anymore but…"

"I see." Sara nodded.

"Is everything OK?" Laurel asked as she saw the look in Sara's eyes. "You look worried."

"No." Sara lied. "Nothing's wrong."

Laurel's phone then rang. "Yes. Lieutenant Pike? What's going… wait, Dad did  _what_?!"

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"What happened out there?" Sara demanded. "Why was Dad arrested?"

Oliver sighed. "We tried to draw Mathis out, didn't go as planned."

"By using Felicity as a bait?" Sara scoffed, turning to the blonde. "How did you think that would turn out? You couldn't have expected to fend Mathis off on your own, if it came down to it!" Felicity was about to open her mouth but no sound came out as she then looked down in shame briefly. "What now?"

"They're charging Lance with obstruction, he's in custody." Felicity explained.

"Mathis isn't, he'll be looking for another target." Oliver pointed out.

"I hacked Mermaiden and sent out an email blast from their servers telling stores the product was defective." Felicity said. "That will slow him down."

* * *

**_Later, SCPD_ **

"I had to call in a lot of favors to get those." Laurel uncuffed Quentin as she freed him from the table. "The only problem is that I've been at the D.A.'s office for less than a month and no one owes me any favors."

"So, how did you get the charges dropped?" Quentin asked as he got up.

"I did." An Afro-American man in early 30s in a police uniform said as he entered. "I'm sorry. I should introduce myself. Sergeant Connor Hawke. I was transferred from Keystone. I'm working with Lieutenant Pike on the anti-vigilante task force."

"Together with the D.A.'s office." Laurel added as Quentin raised his brows. "Sergeant Hawke, could you leave us alone for a minute, please?" Connor nodded as he left them alone. "Dad, what are you doing?" Laurel lowered her voice. "Working with the vigilante cost you your badge."

"This city needs help. I just became less particular about where it comes from." Quentin explained. "And I've heard you backed out of the anti-vigilante task force. Last I checked, you were mad at the Arrow. Why? What made you change your mind?"

Laurel took a breath, considering telling the truth but… it wasn't the right time. "Let's just say I had my eyes opened. I… honestly, I guess I realized that maybe it wasn't the time to give up on him yet." Quentin nodded in understanding. "But still, I think you should keep your distance from Pike and the Dollmaker case, for your own sake. If you get into trouble again, I won't be able to help you next time."

"So… what happens now?" Quentin asked.

"I… don't know yet." Laurel admitted.

* * *

Laurel was walking outside as she saw a man, whose face was covered in black hood nearing her and apparently limping. "Are you alright, sir?" Mathis slowly reached for a syringe in his pocket as suddenly, a metal stick hit him in the head. Laurel turned around to see the Canary as she looked shocked. "What are you doing?"

"Keeping an eye on you." The Canary said as she put down Mathis's hood as Laurel gasped, recognizing him.

"Oh, my God."

"Call Dad, tell him to take him in." The Canary ordered.

"What about you?" Laurel asked.

"Just do it." The Canary said before running away as Quentin, Hilton and Pike rushed to Laurel.

"Laurel, what's going on?" Pike demanded as he saw the blonde.

"Wait. Frank." Hilton recognized the unconscious Mathis on the ground. "Son of a bitch." He pulled out his cuffs as Pike picked his radio.

"This is Lieutenant Frank Pike. We have Barton Mathis. Attempted abduction. We're taking him in." Then he turned to Laurel. "You OK?"

"Yeah." Laurel nodded, still a little in shock.

* * *

**_Later, Laurel's Apartment_ **

Laurel was in the apartment, sitting on the couch, as Sara handed her a mug of coffee. "Thank you. You saved me."

' _Not yet I haven't._ ' Sara said to herself. "Like I said, I'm not going to abandon you, ever again."

"You were right." Laurel whispered. "When you told me that this city needs something more than the police to protect this city. I was almost kidnapped, right outside the station. If it weren't for you…"

"What matters is that you're OK." Sara assured her. "Don't worry."

Then, she heard the doorbell as she went to the door and peeked through the peephole. "It's Dad." She said as Sara tensed as Laurel turned to her. "Sara… don't you think…"

Sara considered, thinking. "I… no. Not like this." Laurel scowled. "I mean, he's had enough on his plate with you almost being kidnapped right now. I will but… I need to do this on my own terms." Laurel nodded in understanding as Sara went through the window. "I'll see you soon, I promise."

Laurel smiled at Sara as she disappeared into the night.

As Laurel opened the door, Quentin hugged Laurel tightly. "Thank God, are you alright?" He asked, worried. "I almost thought that…"

"I'm OK, Dad, really."

"I wouldn't take it if that bastard took you too." Quentin sobbed. "You're all I have, my little girl…"

"It's gonna be OK, Dad." Laurel assured him, holding back her own tears.

"Miss Lance." Connor entered with a notepad and a pen. "If you won't mind, I'd like to know more details about what happened today. How exactly did…"

* * *

Later, Connor entered his apartment across the corridor as he saw Sara on the chair as he turned on the lights. "Hello, Connor. Or would you prefer ' _John Diggle Jr._ '?" Sara asked.

"Sara Lance." Connor smiled. "Ta-er al Usfar. The Canary."

"What are you doing here?" Sara narrowed her eyes. "How did you get here from 2046?"

"I actually haven't met you, Miss Lance." Connor smiled. "At least, not in my timeline. Though I am aware of your adventure, when you, Mr. Hunter and the Legends helped another version of me and Oliver Queen save Star City from Grant Wilson."

"What do you want, Connor?" Sara asked. "Was it you, the other night? When I helped Ollie stop White and Turner?" Connor nodded.

"You have no idea the damage you're doing, Miss Lance." Connor said. "If I were you, I'd tread very carefully about what changes I make and to what scale."

"I had to at least try and save her, Connor." Sara said.

"And I don't blame you." Connor smiled. "Do not worry, I did not come here to stop you from attempting to rescue your sister and send you back to Rip, where you belong. Be glad that we didn't decide to take you in."

" _We_?" Sara narrowed her eyes.

"The Time Bureau. That's what we call ourselves. The Time Masters, Rip Hunter and the Legends are not the only guardians of the timeline, Miss Lance." Connor said. "Me and fellow associates of mine have come to this time, because you created an alternate timeline, in which a war will occur in the few years, that will cost hundreds of thousands of lives. A war that has been triggered by events that you have set in motion. Our instructions were to take you out."

"That's why you killed the past version of me?" Sara sneered.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." Connor said. "She was a collateral damage. And before you ask, it wasn't me but I'm getting to the bottom of it."

"Then how am I not dead?" Sara demanded. "If the  _past_  me is dead."

"Going back in time always creates an alternate timeline. Whatever changes you make will not affect the timeline you have left, you only create an alternate timeline through your actions. Though if I were you, I'd tread carefully." Connor advised. "Too much damage to the continuum through the changes you make can shatter it. And I have to warn you, Laurel Lance is a large butterfly."

"I won't stop trying to save her."

"I don't doubt that." Connor said. "And I won't stop you. But what about Sebastian Blood? Or Slade Wilson? How are you going to deal with them?" Sara tensed. "You've already done enough damage by tipping off Ra's al Ghul about Malcolm Merlyn."

"If I can save Moira and everyone else, I will." Sara said.

"I'm sorry but I'm afraid I cannot allow that to happen." Connor said. "Moira's death is crucial to Oliver's path to heroism. I will give you a friendly advice. Be careful what changes you make and which rows of dominos you topple. Some things need to happen the way they are supposed to in order to help Oliver become who he's meant to be."

"Does that involve having Malcolm manipulate Thea into killing me?" Sara asked and Connor's expression did not change. "I won't let him throw her into the darkness again. She deserves better than that."

"That's not your decision to make, Miss Lance." Connor said. "I'll be plain, we won't kill you, at least not now but tread very carefully what changes you make and to what scale. You have no idea what kind of damage have you already created, just by coming here."

"What happens in your future, Connor?" Sara asked.

Connor's face remained passive. "You should leave."

Sara went out through the window before turning to him again. "I don't care if in thirty years this city becomes ruins. As long as those I love are alive… I won't stop fighting for them." She jumped through the window as Connor closed his eyes.

* * *

**_Years from now_ **

" _You have become a monster, Wilson… and hell welcomes traitors like you._ " A man in green hood on his knees said as above him was a man in black and orange helmet and blue armor, holding a sword.

" _Perhaps I have._ " He stabbed the man in the green hood.

" _Ollie!_ " A female voice exclaimed as she rushed to the man in green hood.

" _I'm sorry, Speedy… I couldn't save your brother…_ " Connor hugged the girl.

" _Brother… this is not the way…_ " A young man neared the man in black and orange helmet.

* * *

" _Thea, I'm so sorry…_ " A blonde woman neared elder Thea, who was on the couch, tears in her eyes.

" _This is all your fault, Sara! Run, while you still can because next time we see each other again, we're not gonna be friends anymore!_ " Thea yelled at Sara as she whirled on her, who had tears forming in her eyes as she left the room.

* * *

**_Present, Laurel's Apartment_ **

"So, why won't you tell me how you've been? I mean, what's going on?" Sara asked as she and Laurel were on couch. "I mean, I know about the D.A.'s office but what about your personal life?"

"Well, not much." Laurel said. "But… I have to admit, Sebastian is quite charming."

" _Sebastian Blood_?" Sara asked, trying to sound genuinely curious. "The alderman from the Glades?"

Laurel noticed the dark look in her eyes. "You don't like him?"

"Laurel, he…" Sara stopped herself, realizing she had almost revealed his true nature. "It's just that… I don't have a good feeling about him. I mean, a man of mystery, passionate about the Glades and… the way he talked about Ollie on the news…"

"I admit he was out of line back at the benefit." Laurel nodded.

Sara sighed. "Maybe you need to look at him from a different perspective. I mean, what drives him to help the Glades? To candidate? Where did that passion come from? I think there's nothing wrong with getting to know him better."

Laurel raised her brows. "Are you suggesting…"

Sara smiled. "I wouldn't go that far. But still, aren't you at least curious?"

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

The Australian was at his desk as Connor entered. "There has been a progress with Sara Lance, Grant."

"How so?" Grant asked.

"She has… assured me that she will tread carefully about not making more damage to the timeline and that she will go through the motions." Connor said.

"That remains to be seen." Grant said. "Still, it would be best if we keep a closer eye on her."

"Do you honestly want to let Laurel Lance die at the hand of Damien Darhk as she was supposed to?" Connor asked.

Grant sighed. "Honestly, as much as I want to believe she deserves better, we've already relived that scenario, where she's spared."

"It does not have to be this way." Connor reasoned.

"It is not our place to question the time continuum." Grant reminded.

"I know that we have our rules… but there's nothing wrong with being flexible, am I right?" Connor pointed out as Grant smiled.

"You're just like your father. Let us hope that they'll be able to stop Ra's al Ghul, when the time comes."

"In… a year or two." Connor nodded. "We've already arranged that Malcolm Merlyn would still return for Moira Queen's trial and made necessary precautions to stall the Demon's Head from tracking him down."

"Good." Grant nodded.

"And Sebastian Blood?"

" _Not_  yet." Grant said. "And did you tell her?"

"Tell her  _what_?" Connor asked.

"That you killed her." Grant said.

"No." Connor shook his head. "What good would it do?"

"Indeed." Grant nodded.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	6. The Mayor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara helps Oliver stop the Mayor as he starts to spread the guns in the Glades. Unknowingly to them, another dangerous figure shows up to stand in their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Queen Manor_ **

After a night of taking down gangsters with military weapons, Oliver entered in his tuxedo, approaching Isabel Rochev. "Sorry I'm late."

"This party is to attract investors for your failing company." Isabel sneered. "Being fashionably late might do well for the club circuit but it does not inspire confidence in Wall Street." Then she looked at him more closely. "Is that blood on your face?"

"Don't worry, it's not his blood." Felicity said quickly as she wiped Oliver's face. "I mean, of course it's his blood, why would he have somebody else's blood on his face?" She told Isabel before quickly turning to Oliver. "Who taught you to shave? Mister."

Oliver briefly smiled at Isabel before accompanying Felicity into the party. "What kept you? Was it Sara?"

"No, it was guns." Oliver said.

"Guns?" Sebastian asked as he approached Oliver, together with Laurel. "We were just talking about guns."

"Hey." Oliver smiled at Laurel.

"Oliver." She smiled back.

"Hi."

"What's your interest in guns, Mr. Queen?" Sebastian asked.

"Never touched them myself." Oliver denied.

"The gun epidemic in the Glades has gotten increasingly out of control." Sebastian pointed out.

"Which is why the DEA's office has committed to ending gun violence." Laurel added.

"Well, I'm sure the police are doing whatever they can to catch whoever's bringing the weapons to the city." Oliver assured them before scowling at Laurel's and Sebastian's reaction. "Did I say something funny?"

"They know who's been arming the gangs, Oliver." Laurel told him. "The Mayor."

"I thought the Hood copycats killed the Mayor." Oliver said, confused.

"Well, not the actual mayor." Sebastian corrected. "A local gang lord calls himself the Mayor, thinks he's the man to save our city."

"But that position has already been filled, hasn't it?" Laurel teased.

Sebastian smiled. "Now, this mayor has only one goal, to create chaos, so that he can rule the Glades with the barrel of a gun."

* * *

**_Clock tower_ **

Sara was kneeling down and examining the hole in the floor, while looking at the sword, with which was her past self stabbed in the heart. _It was League-issued… and Connor said he had nothing to do with killing her…_

"You OK, Sara?" Sin asked, interrupting Sara's thoughts as she turned to her.

"Not really." Sara said as she got a hold of herself. "Honestly, I'm a little freaked out."

"Not as freaked out as I am." Sin said, still trying to absorb that she just saw her best friend both being stabbed in the chest and standing in front of her in one room. "Who the hell did that? Did anyone else travel back here with you, time traveler?"

Sara nodded. "I guess I attracted some unwanted attention and…"

"They wanna make sure you won't screw the history up?" Sin finished as Sara nodded.

"Sort of. But I need to at least try." Sara said.

"What happened?" Sin asked. "I get if you don't want to talk about it but at least tell me what's going on. I deserve to know."

Sara took a breath, turning to her. "Look, you understand that I can't tell you too much without messing up the time more than I already have just by coming here." Sin nodded. "But I'll tell you this, in a few years, someone I care about, dies and I went back to fix it but… I guess I went further in time than I wanted and it's my chance to change more things for the better."

"You mean that more things are gonna go to crap soon?" Sin asked.

"Yeah." Sara nodded. "Look, I promise I'll explain it all, when the time is right but can you promise me something?" Sin nodded. "Keep an eye on a boy named Roy Harper. He lives in the Glades too, wears a red hoodie."

" _Roy_?" Sin asked. "I've heard about that kid. What about him? I mean, I know he's kinda loose cannon…"

Sara sighed. "Just make sure he won't get into too much trouble. He's a good kid but… he needs some guidance and someone to look after him."

Sin nodded slowly. "OK. If you say so."

* * *

**_The Lair_ **

"I need some good news." Oliver said as he entered.

"The bad news first." Diggle told him. "Somehow, the Mayor did get his hands on a crate of military grade weapons from Camp Kirby."

"The good news?" Oliver asked.

"If he kept the crate, we might be able to find where he's hiding." Felicity approached the white plastic device with a black box on the desk. "This is the same make and model of a tracking system the army installs on all of its weapons crates. If they lose a crate, they send out a remote signal, that activates the beacon."

"The Mayor's clever. He deactivated his beacon." Diggle noted. "Send a signal, nothing comes back."

"You both need to work on your definition of good news." Oliver grumbled.

"OK, how's this: Guess which company designed the tracking system the army uses? I'll give you a hint – your CEO? Always late." Felicity quipped.

"Nice." Oliver chuckled.

"I pulled up the original plans from the QC mainframe." Felicity showed Oliver the blueprints. "Turns out there's a design flaw, the beacon is still susceptible to a sub-form wave even if it's been deactivated."

"The Mayor turned it off, Oliver." Diggle said. "We can turn it back on."

Felicity typed in some commands as on screen showed up a map. "I believe you ordered the crate of stolen military weapons, Mr. Queen."

Oliver smirked as he went to gear up.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

The Mayor looked at one of the crates of assault rifles as he saw a red light blinking under them. "I thought you deactivated the tracker!" He shouted at his henchman, who looked dumbfounded. The Mayor smashed the tracker with the butt of his rifle before they heard a sound of whooshing of a flying arrow as the gangsters looked up and were shooting at the Arrow, who jumped down and was shooting arrows to take down the gangsters as they, with the Mayor in charge retreated.

The Arrow checked the tracker in the crate but scowled to see it destroyed. "Weapons are secure." He said.

" _And the Mayor?_ " Diggle asked.

"Still in office." The Arrow sighed.

* * *

_**District Attorney's Office** _

Laurel was at her desk before Connor approached her. "Sergeant Hawke. Can I help you?"

"I was only keeping an eye on you, Miss Lance." Connor assured her. "After all, you were almost abducted last week."

Laurel nodded. "I appreciate the concern but I am fine, really." She smiled gratefully.

Connor nodded back before he saw Sebastian approaching Laurel. "Laurel, are you coming to the cash-for-guns event?"

"I… haven't made up my mind yet." Laurel admitted. "I have a lot of work here right now."

Connor narrowed his eyes, wondering if Sara would try something to stop Sebastian.

* * *

**_The next day, the Glades_ **

Sara was wearing a black hoodie as she blended in with the crowd, observing Oliver talking to Blood and Sin approaching Roy and Thea.

* * *

Sin bumped into Roy. "Oh, sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"It's OK." Roy said before he noticed the look on Sin's face. "Do I know you?"

"No… but…" Sin quickly tried to come up with a lie. "Roy, right? I remember you from the Savior's video six months ago."

Roy winced. "Yeah… I really don't like to talk about it."

"Guessing the vigilante made you turn over a new leaf?" Sin teased.

"You could say that." Roy nodded.

"I'm Sin." She offered her hand.

* * *

Sebastian neared Oliver upon noticing him. "You don't show up when you say you will and when you promise not to, here you are."

"It's going well?" Oliver asked.

"Last check, we've taken in over two-hundred guns in only three ours." Sebastian noted. "Try not to look so happy about it."

"A lot on my mind, alderman." Oliver explained.

"My job is to help the people in this city with their problems." Sebastian said.

Oliver took a breath. "Someone very important to me is having a tough time. And she's not making it very easy for me to help her."

"Sooner or later, we all go through a crucible." Sebastian replied. "I'm guessing yours was that island." Oliver nodded. "Most people think there are two types of people, who go into a crucible. The ones, who grow stronger from the experience and survive and the ones, who die. But there's a third type. The ones, who learn to love the fire. They choose to stay in their crucible because it's easier to embrace the pain, when it's all you know anymore. That's why I'm on the clock to help this city. Before it becomes used to living like this."

"Living is not for the weak." Oliver said, intriguing Sebastian. "Old friend of mine once told me that."

"That's a wise friend." Sebastian noted.

Suddenly, a pickup truck rushed into the event, destroying the police barricades as the people scattered.

The Mayor showed up as his goons and the police were in standoff, aiming their guns at each other. "Listen up, people, this is your Mayor speaking. Now I don't recall this here event being sanctioned. What happens in the Glades happens only if I allow it."

"You're not the leader of this community!" Sebastian yelled as he stepped up. "You don't speak for these people!"

"And neither do you. Not anymore." The Mayor gestured to his men as they aimed at Sebastian, while Oliver tackled him to the ground and Sara, in a black hoodie, on impulse rushed towards Sin, Thea and Roy, helping them take cover behind a car, while the gangsters and the police were shooting at each other, civilians getting caught in the crossfire before the Mayor drove away. Sara then quickly checked on them before she ran away before either Thea or Roy could see her face and recognize her.

"Who was that?" Roy demanded.

"I don't know." Thea admitted as Sin stared, having a good idea, who saved them.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

Felicity was watching the news before pausing and running a facial recognition on the Mayor.

"The coward finally decided to show his face." Diggle sneered.

"Vanity is going to cost him." Oliver said.

"I borrowed the FBI's facial recognition software." Felicity said before the program pulled out a profile. "Got a match, Xavier Reed."

"Did Mr. Reed serve in the military?" Oliver asked.

"No military history." Felicity shook her head.

"Family members?"

"Reed was in and out of foster care his whole life. Wait, hold on, in 1996, Reed spent three years with a foster family and their son, Ezra Barnes." She turned to Oliver. "He served three tours in Iraq, he's stateside now."

"Twenty bucks said he was stationed at Camp Kirby." Diggle noted.

"Pay the man." Felicity nodded. "The Mayor's foster brother is assigned to a weapons convoy that carries SCAR 16s by the truck. The convoy's scheduled to come through Starling City tonight."

"FN SCAR 16s are assault military assault weapons with grenade launchers." Diggle noted. "The man gets a hold on these, Oliver, it's game over."

"He won't." Oliver snapped before going to gear up.

* * *

_**Starling General** _

The doctor finished stitching Sin's wound as she smiled at Roy gratefully. "Thanks. You saved me. You saved us."

"If it wasn't for that other girl, we'd all be dead." Roy nodded. "Who was she, anyway?"

"I… I don't know." Thea admitted. "But there was something familiar about her, I don't know what but…"

Sin narrowed her brows, having a good idea, who it was.

* * *

The Canary sighed in relief that this time, her friend wasn't harmed as much as in the first timeline before the Arrow approached her. "I want to see how you do in a real fight."

"Good, I was looking for a fight." The Canary said.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in the Glades_ **

The Mayor and Barnes were making a trade before they heard whooshing in the air and the thugs and soldiers were shot down by arrows. "He's here!"

The remaining thugs and soldiers were shooting around but they quickly fell down as shurikens were flying towards them as Barnes and the Mayor ran away before the Mayor was knocked down on the ground with a knife in his knee before he faced a figure in black attire, with belt of shurikens, a katana, a bow and a quiver. "The Arrow."

" _No, I'm not the Arrow._ " The man said before pinning the Mayor's head to the ground. " _Your men almost killed the Arrow the other night. If you had, you'd be dead right now._ "

"Who the hell…"

The man slammed the Mayor's face to the pavement once more. " _Spread the word around. The Arrow and the blonde in black are mine. No one kills them but me. Anyone does so, they die._ "

"Who are you?" Reed asked, frightened.

" _Prometheus._ " The man replied before he slammed Reed's face to the ground again, knocking him out.

* * *

The Arrow and the Canary approached the scene as they saw the Mayor pinned to the wall with arrows sticking out of his hands as they noticed the message written with blood next to him.

" _You cannot change your fate…_ "

Sara glared, having a good idea, who sent the message as she clenched her fists.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"Who the hell did that?" Felicity murmured as they watched the footage.

"Is it the League of Assassins?" Diggle asked.

"No." Sara shook her head. "This isn't their style. But his technique…"

"There's something familiar about it." Oliver agreed. "I think we all need to be careful."

* * *

**_Laurel's Apartment_ **

Laurel watched the news about the cash-for-guns event as she and Quentin gasped.

"How the hell could Blood be so reckless? He didn't think of putting in more guards?" Quentin demanded.

"Yeah…" Laurel agreed. "Maybe we should talk to him about it."

* * *

**_Later, District Attorney's Office_ **

"Laurel, what do you want me to do?" Donner asked. "I mean, look at the popularity Blood is gaining. I'm not sure if it's going to sit well with Spencer that we're going to accuse him of neglecting the safety of the public and underprotection…"

"You saw the news, Adam." Laurel protested. "At the very least, he should have put in more police to guard it."

"Even though I agree that it was reckless, it's going to take more than that." Another man said as he approached Laurel, as she couldn't recognize him.

"Laurel, I'd like you to meet our new employee."

"Laurel Lance." She smiled, shaking her hand with the man.

"Adrian Chase."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far


	7. So It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new enemy dredges up Oliver's past as the stakes become much higher than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_The Glades_ **

"Did you see a man in black hood and a mask?" The Arrow demanded as he was interrogating a gangster, hanging him upside down.

"What? I don't know anything, I swear! Come on, man, I'm still on parole!"

"Not anymore." The Arrow punched the man in his face before knocking him out.

* * *

_**The Lair** _

"So, how did it go?" Felicity asked as Oliver entered the lair.

"Same as every other pointed conversation I've had with these lowlifes in the Glades." Oliver said, frustrated. "Nobody has seen a man in black hood and a mask but he's still out there."

Sara then entered, taking off her wig and mask. "No one has seen a ninja in a mask. He's good. But some of them are saying that he wants to take both of us out himself. I don't know why." She admitted. "Ra's is subtler than that and the League doesn't attack its own people, released or not."

"If he's not from the League, why would he be after us?" Oliver asked. "Do you have any other enemies I should be worried about?"

Sara took a breath. "Yeah… but I can't think of anyone, who would be this bold."

* * *

**_District Attorney's Office_ **

"Is everything alright, Miss Lance?" Adrian asked as Laurel was at her desk.

"Yes." Laurel assured him.

"Sorry, it's just… you seem a little distracted, that's all." Adrian admitted.

Laurel nodded. "It's just that… couldn't Blood have secured the place last week a little better?"

"What are you gonna do? File a lawsuit against Starling's favorite son?" Adrian drawled.

Laurel sighed. "I… I don't know. It's just that I thought Sebastian would have known better than that."

Adrian nodded. "Dwelling on what could have been is pointless."

"I suppose you're right, Mr. Chase." Laurel sighed.

"Please, call me Adrian." He assured her, smiling.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

The Arrow, Canary and Diggle were walking down the warehouse as they were looking around.

"Status on Reed's cellphone." The Arrow asked.

" _Still at Apara and Puckett._ " Felicity said.

"Why are we following a phone of a missing lowlife?" The Canary inquired.

"Prometheus is trying to bait us." The Arrow said.

" _Oliver, don't you think it's a trap?_ " Felicity asked.

"Either way, we don't have another choice." Diggle said.

As they saw some containers blazing, they cautiously scoured the area before they heard a ringing of a cellphone as the Arrow picked it up, with " _UNKNOWN_ " flashing on the screen as he answered the call and turned on the speaker.

"Who is this?" The Arrow asked but all they heard was heavy breathing.

Suddenly, the room went dark before a small explosion followed and in front of them was on the floor in flames written " _SO IT BEGINS_ ".

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"So what begins is the question." Diggle said as Oliver put his bow on the stand.

"He took out Reed because he almost took us out." Sara pointed out. "I don't know why but it seems personal."

Felicity then got a call. "Yes, Detective?"

* * *

**_Later, SCPD_ **

Quentin was waiting on the rooftop as the Arrow and Canary entered.

"I thought you might want to see this." Quentin said as he showed them a file. "Gay Eked, divorced mother of two, before you ask, her ex has an airtight alibi and Miss Eked's rap sheet is down to three parking tickets. Do you know something about it?"

The Canary looked at the file. "Word around the Glades is that he calls himself Prometheus."

"At first I thought he was following your footsteps but why would this Prometheus target an average house wife?" Quentin demanded.

"I don't know." The Canary said honestly before Quentin's radio went off.

" _All units, we have a dead body. Seems to be the work of the Throwing Star Killer._ "

"Delta Charlie 52, be right there." Quentin called out.

* * *

Quentin, Pike and Hilton were in the office. "So, first, the vigilante returns, with a new sidekick and now we have another copycat, who's taking it out on a crime lord from the Glades and has now killed two civilians and one of our own, from what I've heard."

Officer Daily then burst in. "Sir, you might want to turn on the news."

Pike turned on the TV and everyone stared in disbelief. " _Detective Lucas Hilton, who is believed to be in charge of the investigation, could not be reached for the moment, nor could the SCPD. But it is believed that the Throwing Star Killer is responsible for at least four deaths so far…_ "

"What? How is this possible?!" Pike demanded as he shot up from the desk.

"I don't know but someone must have leaked the information out." Daily said.

Pike banged the desk. "When I find that idiot, who couldn't keep the mouth shut, I'll have him demoted to writing speed tickets! The last thing we need right now is a city-wide panic! Hilton…"

"On it, sir." Hilton nodded as Quentin followed him.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"What is that thing?" Sara asked as Felicity was putting the shuriken into the machine.

"I borrowed it from QC, it should tell us what is the star made of." Felicity explained.

"We might be able to track Prometheus down." Diggle realized.

"In the meantime, I used the names of the victims to cross-reference with SCPD database using VICAP algorithm to track down serial killers."

Then, Sara's phone rang. "It's Laurel."

"You gave her your number?" Oliver raised his brows as she nodded.

"In case something like with the Dollmaker happened again." She explained as Oliver nodded in understanding. "Yeah?"

" _Are you near a TV?_ " Laurel asked.

"Yeah…" Sara said.

" _Turn on the news._ " Laurel said.

Sara put the phone down before turning to Felicity. "Could you please turn on the news?"

Felicity turned the news on screen as they saw the news bulletin about the panic at shopping mall.

"Oh, my God…" Felicity gasped.

"Dig, let's go, we need to cover the ground and contain the situation before it escalates." Oliver ordered.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City_ **

The Arrow, the Canary and Diggle were engaging and subduing the shooters.

"Drop it." The Canary ordered as she neared one of the people with guns.

"I have the right to protect myself." The man said, aiming at the blonde before she threw a knife, disarming him. "That's my property."

"Not anymore." The Canary shot back. "You're just spreading panic here, go home. The Throwing Star Killer is not here."

Then, the Arrow and Canary saw the police cruisers nearing them with sirens blaring as they were forced to flee the scene.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_**

“ _Ladies and gentlemen, I promise you, this situation will be contained and we will bring the people responsible to justice._ ” Sebastian said on the news as Sara turned the TV off, glaring.

“You bastard.” Sara sneered as Diggle and Oliver looked at her, surprised.

“Any problem with him?” Diggle asked as Sara tried to think of an excuse. She had no solid proof of Sebastian’s guilt.

“I just… that guy is so full of crap.” Sara said.

Oliver sighed. “Any connection between the victims that Prometheus killed?”

“Well, nothing at first.” Felicity explained. “Nothing in common with addresses, personal history, favorite color, nada. So, the victimology algorithm moved onto some crazy Zodiac Killer kind of stuff, such as looking for anagrams in case Prometheus was sending a message in the names of the victims he’s been choosing.”

“Is he?” Oliver asked.

“Kind of.” Felicity nodded as she brought the names on the screen. “There are more victims that the brass was trying to keep quiet and I don’t think that Prometheus picked them by random. A crime lord in Hub City was found dead last week, same M.O. Tobias Church. Then there’s officer Sam Conahan, then Peter Meld and our latest victim, Gay Eked. It looks like Prometheus used those names as anagrams to spell out other names. Adam Hunt, Ted Gaynor, Palmer Cokes and Sachi Beech.” She listed.

“Wait a minute, I remember Hunt and Gaynor from the news from four… last year.” Sara quickly corrected herself. “You took them down, did you?”

“Those names are on the list.” Oliver explained.

“Your Dad’s list?” Sara asked as Oliver nodded.

“You know about the list?” Felicity demanded.

“I know that Ollie’s Dad left that to him.” Sara explained.

Oliver nodded. “It’s a list of people that were involved in the Undertaking with Malcolm and of the people that he was targeting.” He went to the crate and showed Sara the list as she looked at it.

“It’s ghost ink.” Sara said. “It’s the League’s style of sending messages. What does that list mean to you, Ollie?”

Oliver took a breath. “After… Amazo, I was rescued by Amanda Waller…”

“I know who she is.” Sara nodded. “I’ve heard more than I’d want to know about her.”

“Then you know what she’s capable of.” Oliver said.

“Who’s Amanda Waller?” Diggle asked, confused as Oliver took a breath.

“Director of A.R.G.U.S. and Lyla’s… boss.”

“How do you know who she is?” Felicity asked.

Oliver sighed. “It’s a long story but after I thought I saw Sara die again, I ended up in Hong Kong and under Waller’s thumb. She forced me to work for her, otherwise she’d kill the family of a man, who was supposed to keep an eye on me. At one point, I returned to Starling City and found a message from my father…”

“You mean the one you told me about, when you were after Ted?” Diggle stepped up, remembering his and Oliver’s argument last year, when Oliver went after Diggle’s former commanding officer.

Oliver nodded. “In that message, Dad explained to me, I could right his wrongs with that list. I thought I could save this city by crossing off the names but…” He sighed deeply. “After the Undertaking… I haven’t looked at it.”

“I think I know the message Prometheus is sending you.” Sara said as she looked over the list.

“Which is?” Felicity asked.

“He’s saying Ollie is the serial killer and I’m not saying that he is.” Sara said. “But apparently, Prometheus does, this kind of hate… it’s personal. I don’t know why but we’re gonna find out.” She promised.

* * *

Oliver was punching the dummy as Sara neared him. "What's wrong?"

Oliver sighed deeply. "It's just that… Prometheus is dredging up my past… the list… it reminds me of how I failed. I was just curing the symptoms, when the real problem was the Undertaking and Malcolm. If I had known the truth sooner, I could have saved Tommy… all those people..."

"You did what you could." Sara assured him. "Don't blame yourself."

"I'm trying to be better but…" Oliver sighed again. "Prometheus reminds me of the past year."

"Ollie… you're not a serial killer. Don't let Prometheus let you believe it." Sara said. "I know you want to honor Tommy's memory by not killing but I've read the news. The people you killed didn't give you any other choice left. Is it any different from how would a cop act in self-defense or when he has to save an innocent person?"

Oliver smiled at her, slightly convinced as Felicity entered. "Oliver, I found six potential targets."

"That's still too much ground to cover for us." Diggle protested.

"Then we need all the help we can get." Sara said.

* * *

**_SCPD_ **

Quentin's phone went off as he picked it up. "Yeah?"

" _Detective, we managed to narrow down the Throwing Star Killer's targets to six potential victims. But we can't protect them all on our own._ " Felicity pleaded.

"What do you want me to do?" Quentin protested. "I'm not a Detective anymore and how am I supposed to explain to…"

" _Anonymous tip._ " Felicity suggested.

Quentin hung up as he was about to deliver the news to Hilton as Connor stopped him. "Sorry…"

"Is everything alright, Mr. Lance?" Connor asked.

"Sergeant Hawke." Quentin said quickly. "Sorry, I don't have time for this…"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, Officer. I know something's wrong." Connor interrupted him. "Just tell me what's going wrong and I'll handle it."

Quentin nodded, quickly explaining the situation to him before Connor went to Pike's office.

"Frank, I think I have a tip on which people is our killer target next."

"And how did you find out?" Pike asked, skeptical.

"I have my sources." Connor said cryptically.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City_ **

"You think the police can do it?" The Canary asked over the comms.

"Let's hope so." The Arrow said.

The Canary then turned around to a man in an attire similar to League of Assassins but still, it was different as his face was covered with a different mask and he had a belt of shurikens on his chest. She pulled out her batons and attacked Prometheus, who blocked with his bow and sword and kicked the Canary on the ground before she pulled out a knife and cut Prometheus on his arm before they heard beeping and Prometheus found an arrow sticking out of his back and tossed it on the ceiling as it exploded. As the smoke dissipated, Prometheus vanished as the Arrow helped the Canary on her feet.

"You OK?"

"Yeah." The Canary nodded.

"Hey, we got a big problem." The conductor said as he showed the vigilantes a bomb at the train controls.

"We don't have time to disarm that. We're getting off the train, come on." The Arrow put on a harness around him. "Hold on!" The Canary and the conductor held onto the Arrow tightly as he fired an arrow in the air before it exploded into parachute, flying them all to safety as the train exploded.

* * *

_**Later, SCPD** _

Quentin was on the roof as the Canary showed up. "All the targets of the Throwing Star Killer are in a protective custody."

The Canary breathed out in relief. "That's good. But still, I don't think that he's done. I'm glad you're alright. I wouldn't take it if… something happened to you."

Quentin chuckled. "I appreciate the concern but I'm a grown man. I can take care of myself."

The Canary smiled, missing her father's optimism. "Do you believe in second chances?" Quentin frowned for a moment. "Imagine that you… abandon those you care about because you want to do what you believe is right… but then… you realize that doing the right thing has cost you those you love. If you could take it all back… and be with those you love instead of serving the right cause, yet risking that you would be endangering others around you? Would you take that chance?"

Quentin considered for a moment. "I don't believe that… everything is certainty. I used to believe that law is absolute, law is sacred but given what I've seen… I'm not so sure about anything anymore. What I do know now… is that sometimes I need to take a leap of faith and believe that the risk will have been worth something."

The Canary smiled for a moment. "For so long, I kept running from what I am… because I didn't think I deserve those I love. That they deserve better than that… that I can't be me… and be around them. But… recently… I realized that… I don't want to run anymore. Because I can't bear the thought of losing you again."

"What do you mean?" Quentin asked, not understanding as the Canary took a breath and put down her wig and mask and Quentin stepped back in shock. "No… it can't be…"

"Hi, Daddy." Sara said, smiling, yet with tears in her eyes.

* * *

**_The Lair_ **

"Oliver…" Felicity said dreadfully as she analyzed the throwing star. "Listen, the material that shuriken is made of is from the same metal your arrows are. This is gonna sound crazy but so is Prometheus, I think he must have collected the arrows you've shot in the past year, melted them down and fashioned weapons out of them."

"But that means that…" Diggle trailed off.

"That Prometheus has access to SCPD lockup." Felicity said. "Oliver, I think that Prometheus is…"

"A member of SCPD." Oliver finished.

* * *

**_Elsewhere_ **

A man was at his desk before he heard a loud bang as a man in black hood and a mask burst in, with two men dropping dead as the man turned around, revealing an eye patch and a beard, seeing that the man was holding a katana. " _You should invest in better guards, Wilson._ "

"And you should invest in some manners, kid, in case you have forgotten them."

" _I'm not Oliver Queen. But you could say that he's our mutual enemy._ " Prometheus said.

"Who are you?"

" _Call me Prometheus. You don't know me but we want the same thing, Wilson. To see him suffer._ "

"You made short work of my guards but the kid is a very different proposition. One, for which I am fully prepared." Slade smirked.

" _I know everything about Oliver Queen. Who he loves, who he trusts, who he's hurt. And I know about how he betrayed you… and the things even he doesn't know that will hurt him. We have the same cause, Mr. Wilson. Perhaps, together we can accomplish great things._ "

"Very well, you have my attention… Prometheus." Slade smirked, intrigued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	8. The Trial of Moira Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While dealing with the Count and Moira's trial, another player decides to take the matter in his hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note and Disclaimer:
> 
> I'm skipping Russia because I'm not sure what could Sara do differently there and as for Diggle learning there that H.I.V.E. hired Deadshot to take out Andy, Sara will call Diggle out for that later.
> 
> I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

" _Sara_?" Quentin breathed out. "No… it can't be… it can't be Sara…" He shook his head.

"It's me. It's Sara." She said, with tone full of pain as she slowly neared Quentin. "Daddy, it's OK." She embraced Quentin tightly as she let out quiet sobs and Quentin carefully wrapped his hands around the blonde for assurance.

" _Sara…_ " He whispered and as soon as the truth settled in, he started to sob quietly.

"I'm so sorry." Sara whispered. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you when I should have." She breathed out. For long moments, they both started to cry before Quentin got a hold of himself and looked her in the eyes, not believing.

"I… you… you look older… I…I can't… how is this even possible? You… you're working with the Arrow…"

"I know you have a lot of questions." Sara said, assuring him. "But I'm not ready to tell you everything."

Quentin breathed out, smiling. "You… you're that girl in the mask. I… I can't believe it."

"Yeah. I know."

"What… how did you even… why…"

"Why didn't I let you know I was alive?" Sara tried as Quentin nodded. Sara sighed. "Daddy, I… I don't even know where to begin. And… you wouldn't believe the half of things I have to say. But… a lot has happened to me. And… I've seen and been through things you can't even begin to imagine. I… just couldn't see how could I face you after what I've been through."

"Sara." Quentin smiled before deflating himself. Considering what he has seen about how much was she capable of as the vigilante… "I don't know what to say. What happened to you… I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you. But we can figure this out, OK? You're home now." Sara nodded. "But still, you still need to explain some things to me." Sara raised her brows. "Why come back now? After six years?"

Sara sighed. "I… I didn't feel like there was anything waiting for me here. I mean, I know you and Mom got divorced and then, you were mad at the Queens and… I felt like I messed everything up and that you were all better off without me."

Quentin considered. "Look. What happened between me and your Mom, that was on me. Not you. And as for Moira and Thea… I was drunk and out of line. But we'll figure this out." He promised as Sara smiled. "Where and how did you learn what you can do and why are you working with the Arrow?"

Sara sighed. "Like I said, a lot has happened to me and you wouldn't believe me if I told you. As for the Arrow… let's just say I realized I needed to try and make things better for everyone. And the Arrow is trying to do the same thing. And… all I can say is that I'm sorry."

"It's OK, none of that matters now. You know why? Because you're home, sweetie, because you're home." Quentin smiled as they hugged each other tightly.

* * *

**_Few weeks later, Laurel's Apartment_ **

"I'm glad you're back." Oliver told Sara as they were having a reunion dinner.

Sara smiled before turning to Laurel. "Look, Laurel, about what me and Ollie did to you six years ago, I know that there's no excuse for it. If I could take back what happened, I would. And all I can say is I'm sorry."

Laurel sighed. "It… it doesn't matter now. What matters is that you're back and that we'll figure this out."

"Yeah." Quentin said. "I called your mother but she's… busy." He said sadly.

Laurel and Sara looked disappointed.

"Yeah but then there's the problem with your Mom's trial." Laurel remembered.

"How's it going?" Oliver asked.

Laurel cleared her throat. "Ollie, you know I can't tell you…"

"I know, what I meant how are you dealing with it?" Oliver asked.

Laurel sighed. "I don't like doing this any more than you do but… your Mom made her bed."

No one was arguing with that.

* * *

_**The next day, Starling City Courthouse** _

Diggle opened the door of Oliver's Mercedes as he went out with Thea, trying to move past the reporters, who bombarded them with various questions regarding Moira's trial as Laurel and Donner were observing them from the stairs.

* * *

Moira entered the courtroom as she sat at the defendant's table, with Oliver and Thea right behind her in the front row as she tried to assure them with a smile.

Donner replayed Moira's confession on TV as he turned to the jury.

"… _have been complicit in an undertaking with one horrible purpose- to destroy the Glades and everyone in it._ "

"And it worked." Donner said as he paused the recording. "The Glades were destroyed. Homes and lives were lost. All because of her and her actions. True, she had second thoughts. Remorse, which compelled her to deliver this statement." He then faced Moira. "But on behalf of 503 lives that were extinguished that day, I say, Moira Queen, your remorse comes too late."

Donner unpaused the recording as it continued. " _For the last five years, under the threat for my life and the lives of my family…_ "

"Why wouldn't those threats silence her?" Jean argued. "Why wouldn't Moira Queen be terrified. Malcolm Merlyn killed her first husband, abducted her second. Why wouldn't she be in fear for her life? For the lives of her children? What would you do? If it were your children in the crosshairs of the madman's rage?"

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

Later, Diggle passed out in the office, forcing Felicity to take him into the foundry as he was on table and Sara examined Diggle's blood under microscope, already knowing what was going on but, she needed to play along as Oliver entered.

"I told Felicity not to call you." Diggle said.

"Yeah but before that, you said ' _gaw_ ' and ' _thud_ ', so I didn't take it seriously." Felicity said.

"She was right to call him." Sara pointed out. "Ollie, I think Dig's been hit with Vertigo. In his blood are trace amounts of it."

"Where did you even learn that?" Felicity asked, in her tone a hint of jealousy.

"Long story." Sara said, shooting Felicity a scolding glare as she tensed.

"I never used Vertigo before in my life." Diggle protested.

"You were exposed to it somehow." Felicity pointed out.

"Vertigo's in play again?" Oliver asked.

"When the Count recovered from his OD on Vertigo, he was sent to Iron Heights." Felicity explained as she turned to the computer. "That got hit in the quake."

"Let me guess, he escaped during the earthquake, just like the Dollmaker." Sara said.

Felicity nodded, sighing. "And just like with the Dollmaker, prison officials worked overtime to keep the lid on the escape."

"Our tax dollars at work." Sara drawled before Oliver turned to the weapons stand.

"I know what you're thinking." Felicity started.

"No, you don't." Oliver interrupted her. "I made a choice  _not_  to put an arrow in this guy. And it was the right choice."

"Except, what if it wasn't?" Sara pointed out as Oliver and Felicity stared.

"What do you mean?" Felicity asked.

"What I mean is that you had a chance to take the Count out once and for all and you didn't take it and now, people are paying the price for it." Sara said coldly.

"Oliver's not a killer, not anymore." Felicity protested.

"There are some men in this world, who deal in extreme and it would be naïve to believe that anything less than extreme measures can stop them." Sara snapped as Oliver gapped.

"Where did you hear this?" Oliver asked.

"It doesn't matter." Sara said. "My point is, we lock him up, he gets out and then, more people are gonna die before we lock him up again and then, we go around in circles."

"There's always another way." Felicity retorted.

“No, not always.” Sara snapped. “Tell me, Felicity, if the Count had you at gunpoint right now and was about to pull the trigger, how do you think Oliver could stop him quickly without you getting hurt?” Felicity opened her mouth but no sound came out for a few moments and Sara scoffed. “That’s what I thought. I get you’re against killing and I know it doesn’t always have to be this way but considering how many people have already died because of the Count, do you honestly believe we can afford to let him live?”

"I…" Felicity was lost for words as Sara sighed.

"I'm sorry if I was too harsh but you need to be realistic, Felicity, that's all I'm saying. Some people need to be stopped by any means necessary." She said calmly.

Oliver turned to the stand with arrows and gave Felicity an injection arrow. "I worked this up to counteract the effects of Vertigo. Give it to Diggle." He then looked at his watch. "I need to get back, while I'm gone, just work up whatever you can and figure out how Diggle got Vertigo in his system without knowledge."

"OK. Go." Felicity said as Oliver went upstairs before turning to Sara nervously as Sara sighed.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Sara said. "I didn't mean to be so blunt with you. But… I had a friend in the same line of work, who was holding back and locked his enemies up. But then, one guy escaped and killed someone we both loved right in front of him. She was like a sister to me."

"And he didn't stop him?" Felicity asked.

"He could have." Sara sighed. "Before he imprisoned him, he had multiple chances to end him but he believed that having a high moral ground was more important than whatever it takes to save lives. And it cost him the woman he loved." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"And… what happened then?" Felicity asked.

Sara sighed deeply again. "He killed him, eventually. But, my point is, either you're willing to do whatever it takes to save lives, or you shouldn't be out there at all."

Felicity thought deeply about it.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City Courthouse_ **

"When was the first time you heard about this so-called Undertaking?" Donner asked Thea at the witness seat as Oliver and Roy observed from the visitor's gallery.

"When everyone else did, when my mother gave the press conference." Thea said nervously.

"Doesn't seem like you took it too well." Donner said.

"I was surprised." Thea answered. "Who wouldn't be?"

Donner cleared his throat. "Your mother was, um, immediately taken into custody but I assume you went down to the precinct to see her?"

"Actually, I didn't see her until she was moved." Thea admitted.

"To the prison." Donner clarified as Thea nodded. "Do you remember when you visited her?"

"Uh, not the exact date…" Thea replied hesitantly.

"It's OK, I have the visitor log here." Donner took a quick look. "October 9th.  _Five months later_. Why so long?"

"Uh, I… I…" Thea and Laurel then noticed how was Donner leaning to Laurel's desk for a moment. "Are you OK?"

Donner managed to get a hold of himself as he turned to Thea again. "An answer, please." He demanded. "Why did it take you five months to visit your mother?"

Jean got up from her desk as Moira covered her mouth nervously. "Your Honor, if I…"

"No." The judge interrupted her. "I want to hear this."

"I needed time." Thea said. "I was…"

"Angry." Donner finished. "So angry, perhaps, that it took you five months to forgive her?"

"It was complicated." Thea protested.

"No, it's very simple." Donner said smugly. "You blamed your mother for what she'd done. So why shouldn't the jury?" He was heading back to his table. "Your Honor, we have no further questions for the… witness."

Donner suddenly collapsed on the floor as he struggled to catch a breath.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"How did the A.D.A. get exposed to Vertigo?" Felicity asked.

"He must be spreading it somehow." Sara said as she remembered how did he do it. "Felicity, could you…"

Before she could finish her thought, Oliver entered. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." Diggle lied.

"You have a lousy poker face, Diggle." Oliver grinned before turning to Felicity. "Did he take the antidote?"

"Didn't work." Felicity said. "The Count must have futzed with his recipe."

"How did it go with Thea?" Sara asked.

"She's gonna be fine." Oliver replied.

"Your poker face isn't much better than mine, Oliver." Diggle chuckled.

Suddenly, the Count appeared on the computer screen. " _Hello, Starling City._ "

"Felicity…" Oliver said as Felicity turned to the computer.

" _Missed me? Many of you have noticed that you're not feeling quite like yourselves._ "

"He hijacked the station's feed." Felicity realized.

Sara turned to her. "Can you trace the…"

" _Like our good assistant district attorney here. You might recognize him from his work in the ongoing Moira Queen trial._ " The camera shifted to show Donner on the screen, restrained to a chair. " _Hi, Adam._ "

" _What do you want?_ " Donner demanded.

" _I want what you want. For you to feel better._ " The Count said.

" _Go to hell._ " Donner sneered.

" _I do think you want the pain to end, and I can do that- with Vertigo._ " The Count said as he neared next to Donner. " _It's what all of your bodies crave. Fortunately, the power of relief is right here._ " He showed his two syringes. " _And all you have to do is go to your friendly neighborhood Vertigo dealer and request the cure. Simply supply and demand at work._ " He turned to Donner. " _Now, tell me you want this and it's yours. All the pain will just…disappear._ " The camera zoomed on Donner. " _Say it. Say…you want it._ "

" _I-I-want… I want it._ " Donner stammered. The Count injected him, as Donner seemed to relax.

" _You see - a simple solution. I'm Count Vertigo, and I approve this high._ " The Count said as the feed ended.

"What do we do now?" Felicity asked.

"We find him and we shut him down." Oliver ordered. "Where did he broadcast from?"

"He bounced the signal off of S.T.A.R. Labs satellite." Felicity said. "He could have sent that transmission from Markovia."

"He would try to stay local. Scrub the footage, frame by frame if you have to." Oliver ordered. "There's something on here that gives us a clue to where he is."

"If he dosed the whole city, why are only some people showing symptoms?" Diggle asked.

"He must have targeted them somehow." Sara said, trying to remember. "Felicity, can you hack into hospital records, see, if there are more people showing symptoms just like Donner and Diggle?"

Felicity did as ordered as on the computer appeared a map of Starling City with marks. "Each dot is the home of somebody with withdrawal symptoms."

"That seems very random." Diggle said.

"That's because it's very random." Felicity said.

Oliver then sighed. "Try other addresses, maybe the places where they work."

Felicity rapidly typed on the computer as the dots on the map reformed. "It's a trail. A path through the city. Any place you've been?"

"59 and Dale. I got my flu shot." Diggle pointed at the dot on the map.

"That means that the Count must have been using the Starling City Mobile Care truck to inject people to Vertigo, covering it as flu vaccination." Sara said.

"Where's the truck now?" Oliver asked.

"Downtown." Felicity said.

"I'll handle it." Sara said. "You take care of the Count."

Oliver nodded. "What about Donner? Try to check the footage frame-by-frame, there must be something."

Felicity did as ordered as Sara left as she looked closely. "Look at Donner's eye." She enhanced the picture.

"His eye caught a reflection." Oliver said.

"What are those, wings?" Diggle asked.

"It's the city seal." Felicity said. "Starling Municipal Records Department. That building's been abandoned since the city went to digital. Dollars to donuts, that's where is he operating out of."

* * *

**_Starling City Municipal Records_ **

The Count was giving commands to his manufacturers in the lab as the Arrow jumped right next to the bound Donner as the Arrow cut off the restraints. "Go." He urged as Donner ran away, while one of the thugs rushed at the vigilante but the Arrow tossed him over the edge on a pile of boxes before the archer jumped down and the Count's thugs took cover behind a table as the Arrow notched an arrow, while the Count used his workers as a human shield.

"Step away from them." The Arrow growled.

"Yes, I've heard you had developed an allergy to killing." The Count sneered.

"Do it!" The Arrow snarled.

"Or what?" The Count taunted as he stepped up. "You'll kill me?" He got on top of the table, giving the Arrow a clear shot as he glared before a thug dragged Donner back in the room. Frustrated, the Arrow fired at a propane tank in front of the Count as it exploded and instead, he took out the thug holding Donner as the Arrow growled in frustration, deciding to take the Count down later as he left with the ADA.

"You really on the ' _no killing_ ' wagon?!" The Count yelled. "Shame. Really letting one of life's true pleasures pass you by."

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

Sara, in black hoodie, found the truck, inside which were in the drawers vials full of Vertigo as she pulled out her phone. "SCPD? I'd like to make an anonymous tip."

* * *

The Count was preparing more shots of Vertigo before he turned around to see Detective Hilton. "Cecil Adams? You're under arrest." He cuffed the Count.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City Courthouse_ **

"And despite it, you remained friends with Mr. Merlyn." Laurel said, facing Moira as she was standing at the prosecutor's desk. "In fact, he frequently attended parties at your home."

"He was my husband's best friend until Malcolm killed him." Moira pointed out.

"And this is why you claimed to feel as you thought you were in fear for your life and the lives of your children?" Laurel asked.

"Well, I think it's a fairly compelling reason." Moira argued.

"Last year, your second husband, Walter Steele, was abducted by Mr. Merlyn, is that correct?" Laurel asked.

"Yes, so you see…"

"Why didn't Merlyn kill Walter, the same as your first husband?" Laurel interrupted her.

"Because I convinced him not to." Moira admitted.

"And Malcolm listened to you." Laurel pointed out. "Your friend spared Walter's life, and yet you'd have this jury believe that you and your children were in danger?"

"We were." Moira tried to explain. "I was afraid…"

"Afraid of getting caught." Laurel cut her off.

"Despite whatever youthful mistakes I might have made, Malcolm Merlyn was a dangerous man." Moira said.

"To other people." Laurel clarified. "But the only person, who truly posed a danger to Moira Queen and her family was Moira Queen."

Oliver and Thea stared sadly as Laurel went back to the prosecutor's desk.

* * *

Later, Laurel went out of as she froze upon seeing Oliver and Thea before turning to the opposite way before Oliver neared her.

"Hey."

"OK, if you want to attack me, go right ahead but you should know that you're not going to say anything that I haven't already said to myself." Laurel said quickly.

"Whoa." Oliver interrupted her. "I know that that was difficult for you and I just want to make sure that you're OK."

Laurel stepped back, surprised. "No, no, I don't understand how you can forgive me after what I just did in there. I don't understand how anyone could." She said, quickly leaving as Oliver was standing there alone.

"Well, that must have been hard." A man said next to Oliver, appearing out of nowhere. "I'm sorry, I should introduce myself. Adrian Chase, D.A.'s office."

"Are you co-counselor on my mother's trial?" Oliver asked.

"No." Adrian said. "Laurel's a colleague and… I went here to make sure things go smoothly after what happened with Mr. Donner." Oliver nodded. "Look, for what it's worth, I'm sorry about your family going through this. And I wish things weren't going this way."

Oliver nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Later, Sara entered as the trial resumed. "I found the Count, tipped off the police, he's under arrest."

* * *

Oliver, Thea and Moira sat at their places as the judge handed the bailiff the verdict.

"I have received a note that the jury has arrived at a verdict. Please, publish the verdict."

"In the superior court of Star County, State vs. Moira Queen, verdict. On one count of conspiracy in the first degree, the defendant is found not guilty. On the 503 counts of murder in the first degree, the defendant is found not guilty."

Shock, amazement and surprised filled the courtroom as Moira hugged Jean and later, Oliver and Thea hugged their mother.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"It doesn't make any sense." Sara said as she, Felicity, Diggle and Oliver were watching TV.

"She should have lost." Oliver said as he sat down. "She should have been convicted."

"Did you want her to be?" Diggle asked.

"I expected her to be." Oliver admitted. "Verdict doesn't make any sense."

"Ollie's right." Sara said. "Thea's cross-examination didn't help Moira much."  _It's possible that Malcolm was behind this, since the League hadn't found him, or… someone else… and she had a good idea who…_

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Starling City** _

Moira left the courthouse as she entered the car, looking outside the window as she was being accompanied home, enjoying her freedom. "The freeway will be quicker."

"I'm sorry, Ms. Queen, I was instructed  _not_  to take you home." The chauffer said, to Moira's confusion. "Not yet." The car stopped at an abandoned car park as the chauffer opened the door to Moira, who looked around, confused.

"Where are we? I don't know this place."

The chauffer closed the door as he looked behind Moira. "I got her, sir."

As a reply, a flying arrow hit the man in his chest as he collapsed on the ground and Moira gasped in horror as she whirled around, and in that moment, thousand times more terrified to face Malcolm Merlyn, who was holding his compound bow as he approached her. "Hello, Moira."

"How are you… you're supposed…" She stammered. "They said you were dead!"

"There are parts of the world, where death is an illusion." Malcolm explained. "I've been to one. I learned to be very convincing." Moira paled as she kept on staring in disbelief. "But I returned because you needed my help."

"H-h-help?" Moira asked, gasping in fear.

"With your trial." Malcolm clarified. "You didn't think that jury acquitted you without a little persuasion?"

"Dear God…" Moira gasped. "W-w-w-what do you want, Malcolm?"

Malcolm neared her. "I still have resources in Starling. Associates." He chuckled. "Including one in the D.A.'s office. I followed Mr. Donner's investigation of you with interest. The ease with which you lied about us for years, it made me wonder, whether you lied to me." He gritted his teeth.

"No. No." Moira shook her head.

"It was a matter of surreptitious genetics test to confirm my suspicions." Malcolm continued.

"Don't." Moira begged.

"Imagine my joy at learning that  _Thea is my daughter_." Malcolm finished as Moira paled.

* * *

"We have stalled Ra's men by giving them false trails. But there's another problem."

"Adrian Chase is here." Connor said as Grant held tightly the glass of scotch.

"That would explain Prometheus's killings."

"Should we…"

"No." Grant said. " _Not_  yet. We don't know if Chase has planned a contingency. You know he's smart. And you know the rules.  _Do not intervene until it is absolutely necessary, otherwise we'll disrupt the timeline._ "

"Still…"

"Things have gotten more complicated." Connor said.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Central City** _

Eobard Thawne, in disguise as Harrison Wells, entered the Time Vault as he touched the pedestal that turned on. "Gideon, the timetable is nearing. Show me the…"

" _Dr. Wells, I believe that the timeline has been disrupted._ " Gideon interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Thawne demanded as Gideon showed him the news bulletin. "How is this possible?!" Then, the screen changed. "Sara Lance. And Prometheus. And Slade Wilson and League of Assassins and Talia al Ghul." Thawne seethed. "Very well. Looks like I need to fix your mess, Miss Lance because of your sentiment." Through Thawne's body surged red energy lightning of Speed Force. "And I think I need to make a visit to Starling City."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	9. The Mirakuru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry Allen comes to Starling City to help investigate as Eobard Thawne observes the situation unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Queen Consolidated Applied Sciences Division_ **

Oliver, Diggle and Felicity entered the building, looking at the wrecked door as they approached Quentin.

"This door was made of expanded reinforced titanium." Diggle said. "What did they use to do this?"

"Not sure yet. No sign of any explosives. Maybe a crane, maybe a forklift." Quentin said as he walked down the hall. "I'm guessing there was at least three of them, maybe four. And given how quickly they got in and out of here – they were fast." He, Oliver, Diggle and Felicity were looking around the warehouse. "Any idea, what these guys were so hot to break in here for? You didn't happen to have a spare earthquake machine lying around, would you?" Quentin quipped before realizing what he had said as Oliver shot him an unamused glare. "Sorry."

"This is what we were able to pull off the security cameras." Kelton said as he showed Oliver, Quentin, Diggle and Felicity his tablet with the footage of a masked man standing over two guards lying on the floor before throwing a box at the direction of the camera as the feed ended. "He was the only guy we got on video, the rest of the crew must have come in after him."

"Actually, it was only one guy." A young man with short dark brown hair and black coat said from behind them as they turned around, while the man stepped up from the shadow with his tablet. "Sorry I'm late, but actually, my train was late. Well, the second one. The first one I did miss but that was my cab driver's fault. I've got this great traffic app and… but he thought he was right. I'm here now, so…"

"Great. Who the hell are you?" Quentin asked dryly.

"And do your parents know you're here?" Oliver added.

"I'm Barry Allen." The man said as he showed them his ID. "I'm from Central City Police Department. I'm with the Crime Scene Investigation unit. We're working on a case with some similar unexplained elements in Central City, so when the report of your robbery came over the wire, my captain sent me up here."

"And you think one guy ripped through this door like it was tinfoil?" Quentin asked sarcastically.

"One very strong guy, yeah." Barry nodded before looking at his tablet. "It takes about 1,250 pounds of torque to break someone's neck." He showed them a picture of a corpse in a morgue. "You see the marks on the guard's neck? The bruising pattern suggests the killer used only one hand." Oliver looked at the picture, lost in his own thoughts. "I'm guessing you don't know how hard it is to break someone's neck." He asked Oliver.

"Hmm? No, no idea." Oliver shook his head.

"We're gonna need a list of the entire inventory here to figure out what was stolen." Kelton said.

"Actually, I think what was stolen." Barry said. "A centrifuge. An industrial centrifuge. Probably the Kord Enterprises 2BX 900. Maybe the six series." They followed him to a concrete base, which seemed to have been attached to something but was ripped out. "Both have a three-column base. Here, you can see the three sets of broken bolts, where the thief just ripped it out of the ground."

"And what exactly is a centrifuge?" Quentin asked.

"It separates liquids." Felicity said. "The centripetal acceleration causes denser substances to separate out along the radial direction."

"And lighter objects move to the top." Barry added.

"What did you say your name was again?" Felicity smiled.

"Barry. Allen."

"Felicity. Smoak." She introduced herself.

"You can see the cracks heading to the door? Footsteps. One guy." Oliver knelt down, measuring the tracks and looking at the column base. "Anyway, it's just a theory. One backed by a lot of evidence."

"There has to be another explanation." Quentin said skeptically.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Barry said as Quentin turned to Felicity.

"You might want to fill our mutual friend in."

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm sure he's already on it." Felicity assured the cop.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

Sara watched the news about the break-in to the Queen Consolidated as Oliver entered.

"I saw the news and Dad says that the Allen kid said that it was one guy, who broke in and trashed the place around with his bare hands." Sara said.  _She already knew who was behind this but how could she let Oliver know that? He would never believe her… or he would never see her the same way again…_

"Felicity and this Allen kid are on it." Oliver said.

"Ollie, don't you think…" Sara trailed off, trying to act freaked out, which wasn't that hard.

"No." Oliver shook his head. "I burned the serum and Slade's dead."

"Are you sure? Absolutely sure?" Sara asked.

Oliver nodded. "I killed him."

"What are you talking about?" Diggle asked, confused.

"Just pray that I'm wrong, Dig." Oliver said.

"But what if someone else somehow got the serum?" Sara pointed out.

"Then we'll find him." Oliver said. Sara tried to think of a way to pin it on Sebastian Blood and then she remembered… but she needed to time it right.

* * *

Later, Felicity and Barry managed to trace Cyrus Gold as Felicity called Oliver.

* * *

**_Later, Starling City_ **

The Arrow and the Canary drove with their bikes behind the truck as the Arrow shot down the side mirrors as the Arrow and the Canary tried to flank the driver, jumping from each side to the door but the driver managed to push them both out as both vigilantes were barely able to grab hold onto the truck as the Arrow and the Canary climbed in and tried to pummel the driver from both sides but the driver managed to force the Arrow out with one punch as the Canary widened her eyes in shock as the Arrow managed to get hold onto a windshield. The Canary wanted to assist her partner but the man punched through the glass and grabbed the blonde before the Arrow stabbed him in the leg with his arrow as he crawled back inside but the man threw the Arrow out with one punch as the Canary jumped down from the truck in worry to approach her partner, whose fall was softened by garbage bags.

* * *

_**Later, the Lair** _

Oliver screamed out as Felicity taped up his ribs. "Sorry."

"Thank you." Oliver put on his sweatshirt. "You were right to ask if I knew more than I was letting on."

He turned to Sara, who nodded. "When I met Ollie again on Lian Yu, I was with Doctor Anthony Ivo. He saved me, when the Gambit went down and I got sucked out of the yacht. He was looking for a serum developed by Japanese during World War II. He was performing experiments on people and the thing he was looking for was able to create human weapons."

"Human weapons." Diggle scoffed. "My God, what's next, aliens?"

Sara sighed. "I wouldn't be surprised. There are things that we've seen over the past few years that you can't even imagine. Short version, that serum worked on one guy." She turned to Oliver. "He became stronger and faster. He put us both through hell and almost killed us and during a confrontation Ollie and I got separated again. We haven't seen each other since then."

"You think this Ivo's in Starling City?" Diggle asked.

"He's dead." Oliver said firmly. "And so is everyone that he injected with the serum. The last of which I burned."

"You think someone found the recipe." Diggle realized.

"Or maybe  _someone else_  made it out of  _Amazo_  as well." Sara pointed out, giving Oliver a dreadful look and he shook his head in denial, realizing where was she going with this.

"That's not possible, Sara, I killed him." Oliver said.

"Are you sure?" Sara insisted and Oliver sighed, reluctantly admitting it was at the very least possible.

"What are you talking about?" Felicity asked, confused.

Sara sighed. "There was someone else with us on the island." She turned to Felicity and Diggle. "His name was Slade Wilson. He had been with Ollie on the island for a while when I met him again. And there was another woman. They both cared about her. Slade got injured badly and Ollie, Shado and I used the serum to help him."

"You, Shado… Are you sure it wasn't a Fantasy Island?" Felicity asked sarcastically.

"This isn't funny, Felicity!" Sara snapped and Diggle and Felicity gapped. "Just because there were two more girls with Oliver on the island doesn't make Lian Yu a Fantasy Island! On that island, every day was either ' _kill or be killed_ ' and two pretty girls didn't make that place any less of Hell than it was!"

"I… I was just asking, that's all!" Felicity protested.

"Next time  _think about other people's feelings_  before you let out of your mouth something tactless and stupid. And  _don't_  look at me like that." Sara gave Felicity a fierce glare as the blonde with glasses sneered. "You don't get to be jealous at Oliver, just because there were two more girls with him on the island."

"OK, everyone calm down." Oliver intervened and it took a moment before the tension was lighter but Felicity glowered as she turned to the computer.

"Did the serum on Slade work?" Diggle asked.

"Well… using it was a mistake." Sara said. "Ivo caught up with us and killed Shado. The Mirakuru warped Slade's mind and Ivo twisted the truth, so Slade believed that Oliver chose me over her, so Slade wanted to get back at us. He became stronger and faster and he vowed to make us both suffer."

"And like Sara said, in the end we confronted him but we got separated and I thought Sara was dead, so I killed Slade. Or at least I think I did." Oliver whispered.

"If he's alive, why going after you now?" Felicity asked, looking at Oliver, like if Sara wasn't even there with them.

"He's been waiting for a long time for this. He might have been planning this." Sara said. "IF he's alive, we all need to be on guard."

Oliver handed Felicity the arrow with warped tip and the blood for analysis.

"Diggle, what did you find out about Mr. Allen?" Oliver asked him.

"He's not who he says he is." Diggle said as Sara remembered.  _His mother was murdered by another speedster…_

* * *

**_The next day, Queen Consolidated_ **

Oliver went to the lab with Sara as they confronted Felicity and Barry, who were both laughing.

"You know about misleading, don't you?" Oliver asked as the laughter went quiet.

"What are you talking about?" Felicity asked.

"He's an assistant CSI, not actual one." Sara said. "Dad called CCPD and there's no similar case over there."

"So, tell me, Barry, what are you really doing here?" Oliver demanded.

Barry sighed as he turned to Felicity. "I told you my Mom was murdered."

"By your father." Oliver said.

"He didn't do it." Barry protested as he turned to Oliver.

"You said that the police didn't find the man, who killed her." Felicity pointed out.

"The police think they did." Barry said. "My Dad has been serving a life sentence. They didn't believe me."

"About what?" Felicity asked.

"I was eleven. One night something came into our house, like a tornado. Somewhere inside the blur, I saw a person." He turned to Oliver. "My Dad went to fight it. I tried to get them when suddenly…" He sighed. "I was 20 blocks away from our house. Nobody believed me." Barry laughed humorlessly. "They thought I was trying to cover for my father. But what I saw that night was real. As real as the man that ripped down that metal door with his bare hands. That's why I look into cases like this. The ones nobody believes are possible. Maybe if I can just make sense of one, I might be able to find out who really killed my mother. And free my dad." He turned to Felicity again. "I am sorry I lied to you. Better find another plus one." He said sadly before leaving as Felicity glared at Oliver and Sara.

"He did lie about who he really was." Oliver pointed out.

"And what do we do every day?" Felicity scoffed.

"That's different." Sara snapped. "We know nothing about him, Felicity."  _Actually, Sara did know more than enough but she needed to play her act…_  "Naively trusting someone at the drop of a hat like that is risky."

Felicity glared at Sara but gapped upon…

"Is this a bad time?" A middle-aged man with glasses asked as they all turned around. "I'm sorry, I should introduce myself…" He offered his hand as Felicity enthusiastically shook it.

"Harrison Wells. You run S.T.A.R. Labs." Felicity said like a fangirl. "I thought that you're in…"

"Actually, before I start the accelerator, I was hoping I could establish a partnership with Queen Consolidated regarding S.T.A.R. Labs and that I might offer our equipment to their Applied Sciences Division, since I've heard about the break-in."

"I'll consider it, Mr. Wells." Oliver nodded. "But now's not the right time."

"Of course. Miss Lance. Welcome home." Wells nodded, shaking hand with Sara as she narrowed her eyes.  _There was something off about him but she could not tell what exactly…_

* * *

**_Later, Queen Manor_ **

In the empty lounge were just few people with Oliver, Roy, Thea, Sara and Adrian before Sara's phone turned on and she took a look, reading the text from Sin.

" _Sara, my friend Max has been missing and something happened._ "

Sara remembered, then quickly typed. " _Tell me later and let me handle it and don't get involved._ "

"Everything OK?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah." Sara nodded.  _She would deal with Blood later…_  But, then she noticed Roy leaving and she sighed.  _Damn it._  Then, she noticed Isabel Rochev…  _and she needed a proof of Rochev's involvement too…_

* * *

"Miss Queen, I'm sorry more people could not come." Wells said, talking to Moira.

"Thank you. It was… expected, Mr. Wells." Moira nodded.

"Please, call me Harrison."

* * *

"I think this should have been anticipated." Adrian noted as he approached Oliver. "People are not so forgiving, Mr. Queen."

"They need to know that we're trying to be better." Oliver said.

"But it's not easy, is it?" Adrian smiled. "Look at you. Six years ago, you and Miss Lance were a couple of stupid kids, who made a stupid mistake… and now…" Oliver flushed. "My point is that your mother has a long way to go to make things right."

"You may have a point." Oliver nodded before his phone rang. "Sorry, I…"

"Of course." Adrian nodded and smirked as Oliver left, preparing his next step before noticing Harrison Wells mingling with Moira…  _what was he doing here?_

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

Felicity informed Oliver and Sara about the Ketamine in the thief's blood and the track leading to covert A.R.G.U.S. disaster bunker in the Glades before showing Oliver the warped arrowhead.

"I've beat someone like this before, Felicity. I can do it again." Oliver said.

"And this time he's not alone." Sara said before noticing the red flechette stuck to the utility pole on the screen in the alley outside the club.

* * *

**_Later, outside Verdant_ **

"What?" The Arrow asked Roy as he and the Canary approached him.

"I need your help." Roy explained. "A friend of mine's friend, the cops think he OD'd but we think he was murdered."

"Why?" The Canary inquired.

"Well, he wasn't an addict for starters and this…" Roy showed them his cellphone with a photo of a dead man shedding blood tears as the blood of the Arrow and the Canary ran cold. "That doesn't look like any OD I've ever seen."

"Stay away from that." She snapped.

"You two know something?" Roy asked. "What happened to him?" He glared at the Arrow as neither he or the Canary replied. "You told me to be your eyes and ears on the streets. You know what, that is not good enough for me anymore." He growled.

"Roy, this is for your own good, stay away from it, you're getting in over your head and if you go in deeper, you're putting yourself and everyone else at risk." The Canary insisted. "Let us handle this and I promise, we'll explain it when it's over."

"No. Either tell me or that's it!" Roy snapped.

"Fine, then we're done altogether." The Arrow snapped back as he turned around, walking away.

"I don't need you two!" Roy exploded. "I have friends, that can help me. You can't stop us."

Roy turned around and started to walk away as the Canary sighed. "I'm sorry, Roy. Not this time." She threw a dart that hit Roy in his neck as he pulled out the dart.

"You bi…" Roy passed out, falling on the ground.

"One of League's recipes. That will keep him out for 36 hours. Hopefully long enough for us to find our man before it's too late and keep him out of trouble." The Canary explained.

The Arrow nodded.

* * *

**_Queen Manor_ **

Moira was facing Malcolm in the living room as she informed him that she had turned him in to Ra's al Ghul as Malcolm smirked before walking away.

"This isn't finished, Moira."

* * *

_**Later** _

The Arrow and the Canary scoured the warehouse before dodging a flying crate that hit a shelf next to them as the Arrow fired above at the masked man on the catwalk, who dodged and jumped down, engaging the two vigilantes, who dodged his punch before the Arrow restrained him with a bola arrow to a support pole as the cables wrapped around the thief's neck.

"Who are you?" The Arrow demanded.

"Merely a follower." The masked man replied.

"Of who?" The Canary growled.

"My brother." The masked man said cryptically.

"Did he give you the Mirakuru? Did he inject you with it?!" The Arrow snarled.

"No, he saved me with it." The masked man said before he ripped the cables around his throat and was about to attack the vigilantes but the Arrow fired two more arrows that pinned the thief's feet to the floor as the man roared and threw a punch but the Canary dodged and hit him in the head as she and the Arrow were attacking in sync the masked man but he managed to disarm the Arrow and knock the Canary down on the floor as she slid down, dazed as she hit the shelves and some equipment fell on her head, knocking her out as the Arrow kept fighting the masked man but he managed to dodge and break the arrows that restrained him before sending the Arrow to the ground with a strong punch to his chest as he slid down the aisle. The masked man then neared the Arrow as he kicked, sending the Arrow flying upwards as he hit the vent above and as he was falling down, the masked man threw another punch , sending the archer flying to a shelve full of medical supplies as he passed out with two syringes sticking out of his knee.

* * *

Felicity and Diggle entered the warehouse, waking Sara up. "What happened?" Diggle asked.

"Ollie…" Sara realized as she got up on her feet and they neared him, seeing the syringes sticking out from his leg. "He took me out and then…"

"His pulse is weak but it's there." Felicity said, feeling the pulse. "Oliver, can you hear me?" She opened his eyes. "His pupils are dilated!" She found the two syringes in his leg and yanked them out.

"What the hell was that?" Diggle demanded.

"I don't know, it's coded." Felicity turned to the computer but it was smashed. "Damn it! I can't break into the dispensary files. I have no idea what was he injected with! Poisoned with."

"Alright, we have no choice." Diggle pulled out his phone.

"Diggle, no!" Sara yelled. "The cops will figure out Oliver's the vigilante!"

"Which won't matter if he's dead." Diggle snapped before Felicity snatched the phone from his hand. "Felicity, we can't save him!"

"I know, you're right. WE can't." Felicity agreed.

Sara raised her brows as she tried to play along. "No. That's a bad idea."

"He's the only one smart enough…"

"Felicity, I'm not saying we shouldn't. But putting blind trust in people you just met is dangerous. And Oliver's gonna be pissed, assuming he makes it out alive. This isn't  _just_  a secret, we're talking about Oliver's identity as the vigilante. And mine." Sara said scornfully.

"Well, he can yell at me later after Barry helps him." Felicity snapped.

* * *

"Gideon…" Thawne pulled out his holodisk as he watched the scene from the shadows.

" _Eliminating Sara Lance or Adrian Chase in this timeline might disrupt it, Dr. Wells._ "

"But I cannot either party botch things up." Thawne sneered. "Maybe I just need to put some obstacles in their ways."

* * *

_**Starling City Bus Terminal** _

Barry was sitting alone on the bench with his briefcase before he felt a dart hitting his neck as he passed out.

* * *

_**The Lair** _

As Barry came to, in front of him stood Felicity, with a desperate look in her eyes. "Please, save my friend."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you are disappointed that not much has changed here but I have it ready the next chapter.
> 
> Plus, a side note, Felicity putting blind trust in people could easily blow in her face and it bugs me she didn't get why was Oliver mad at her for revealing to Barry his identity. True, it was a desperate situation, so not much of a choice BUT Felicity is unable to understand the possible repercussions of her actions AND rarely anyone calls her out for her crap. And even if they do, it does not affect her at all, since a sociopath lacks remorse.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	10. The Time Catching Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they fight with Cyrus Gold, the sins from the past and the future start to catch up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver was on table, with a drip and a heart monitor attached to him as it started bleeping, while Barry, Diggle, Sara and Felicity were treating him. Diggle started chest compressions as Barry took a sample of Oliver's blood with a syringe, examining it.

"Got it, he's suffering from intravenous coagulation."

"What?" Diggle asked.

"Blood clot." Sara explained.

"It's like maple syrup." Barry nodded.

"You can save him, right?" Felicity asked as Barry looked around the room before he picked a box of rat poison from a shelf.

"Lucky you guys have a rat problem."

"Are you kidding? That will kill him!" Diggle protested.

"He dies if I don't!" Barry retorted.

"Felicity…" Diggle turned to her.

"Do it!" She ordered as she glanced at Barry.

Barry prepared the mixture as he put it in the syringe. "Just the right amount of this stuff will thin his blood enough to get it circulating again." He injected it into Oliver's bloodstream as Oliver tilted his head slightly as he heard a familiar voice.

"Let go, Oliver." Shado said as Oliver reached out his arm before he passed out.

* * *

Barry slowly peeled off a piece of tape from Oliver's neck before he came to and on instinct he grabbed Barry's throat as he choked out.

"Oliver, let him go!" Diggle yelled as he pried Oliver's hand off Barry and he and Sara restrained him.

"Oliver!" Felicity snapped.

"Hey!" Sara snapped back. "It's not like he did it on purpose!"

"What the…" Oliver gasped as his grip on Barry loosened. "What the hell is going on?"

"You were injected with a strong acting blood coagulant." Felicity explained.

"You would have stroked out." Barry explained as he cleared and rubbed his throat. "But fortunately you had a very effective blood thinner handy. Warfarin. Better known as rat poison."

"Kid saved your life, Oliver." Diggle explained.

"This is the point in a lifesaving emergency, where you thank the person, that did the lifesaving." Felicity said.

"You told him who I am." Oliver stared at her incredulously.

"Yeah, I did." Felicity snapped.

"That is not your secret to tell, Felicity." Oliver growled. "Sara and I decide who finds out our identities." He turned to her. "How could you let her do this?!"

"I told her how you would react." Sara protested, glaring at Felicity. "You can't blame him for being upset."

"How is this any different from when your mother shot you and you came to me for help?" Felicity argued.

"Your mother shot you?" Barry asked, surprised but shut up as Oliver held up a finger in a warning.

"Or when you brought Dig down here when he was poisoned with curare?" Felicity kept going.

"The difference is that I did my homework on both of you!" Oliver exploded. "I don't just tell people easily."

"I'm not going to tell anyone." Barry promised.

" _You_  stay out of this." Sara snapped and Barry stepped back upon noticing her look as she turned to Felicity. "And  _you_ , I told you how Oliver would react and that naively trusting people at the drop of the hat like that is risky. You can't just put that much trust into people you just met in like that after… just two days?"

Felicity whirled on her. "I trust Barry, he's not gonna…"

"You don't know that!" Sara exclaimed. "My point is that you shouldn't blame Oliver for being upset, when you tell someone you  _barely know_   _our_  secret! He has every right to be upset!"

"Barry won't tell anyone about this, I know he won't!" Felicity snapped.

Barry stepped up. "Maybe you guys should thank her instead of being…"

"Barry, please, don't." Sara turned to him. "Stay out of this. Just…" She sighed. "I'm sorry. I think we all should calm down." She turned to Felicity. "My point is that you told our secret to someone you barely know and you risked that he would turn us in." Barry opened his mouth but stopped himself upon noticing Sara's glare. "A lot of bad things have happened to us because of people who seemed nice by first impression but they screwed us over later. You can't just blindly trust people like that, it's a huge risk you're taking. And Oliver has  _every_  right to be angry, since  _this_  isn't just some secret that you reveal to people you barely know."

"I won't tell anyone your secret. I promise." Barry said as Sara turned to him, nodding.

"I believe you." Sara said before turning to Felicity again. "And  _you_  should not have to blame Oliver for being mad. This isn't something you just tell anyone you just met."

Felicity opened her mouth to argue but no sound came out as she could not come up with anything to retort before Oliver's phone rang as he looked at Thea's message. "I have to go home. The man that we fought in the bunker, he has what he needs to mass produce the serum from the island. And we have to stop him." He approached the stairwell as Barry picked the tape.

"He touched your skin, when he grabbed your neck. I was able to absorb the residual oils from his skin, which, when added to a gel-based polymer, might be able to recreate his fingerprint."

Oliver nodded as he went up as Sara turned to Felicity and Barry. "Felicity, just a lesson to remember, putting blind trust in people you just met is risky. My point is that you two have known each other for how long, just two days, and you trust him enough to tell him who we are? Don't you see how reckless this is?" Felicity paused to consider as she realized the impulsiveness of her action. "This time you got lucky but make sure you are  _absolutely sure_  who to trust, that's all I'm saying."

Felicity nodded, considering the fierce glare Sara gave her.

* * *

**_Queen Manor_ **

Oliver dressed up as he went to the living room, seeing Moira decorate a Christmas tree, while Sara headed upstairs. "Mom?" He called out as she turned to him.

"Oliver, thank you for coming home, sweetheart." She approached him.

"Is everything alright?" Oliver asked.

"Well, I don't know." Moira admitted. "Your sister has locked herself in her room and she won't talk to me."

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her." Oliver assured her.

"OK." Moira nodded.

Oliver looked at the tree again as he remembered. "It's Christmas."

"Yes, but given the last gala that we threw, I think we're going to skip this year's Christmas party." Moira pointed out.

Oliver went upstairs to Thea's room as he saw Sara, Sin and Thea at the bed, where was Roy sleeping and snoring.

"Was he drinking or something?" Sara asked.

"No. I think he was messing around with the vigilantes." Thea said.

"What makes you think that?" Oliver asked.

"Because I found him passed out on the ground in the alley outside Verdant, with  _this_  sticking out of the utility pole…" Thea pulled out a red flechette and then a small dart. "And this was on his neck. Now, I don't know what happened but I'm sure that the Hood and that blonde were somehow involved."

"Why not take him to the hospital or something?" Sara asked.

"Do you know how long Roy's rap sheet is?" Thea pointed out and Sara nodded.

"Oh." Sara said. "Maybe we should wait until whatever was in that thing wears off…"

"Mom likes Roy but I think she won't like that Roy slept through the Christmas party  _or_  worse, if she found out he was messing around with the Hood, I'm sure she'd revoke his invitation." Thea pointed out.

Sara tensed, thinking about what to do before… "Wait here." She left the room and a few moments later, she returned with a vial that she put under Roy's nose, who sniffed it and he came to and he shot up, looking around, startled.

"Where… what…"

"Easy, Roy." Sara held him down. "It's OK."

"What's going on…" Roy asked, confused.

"You tell me." Thea snapped as she showed him the flechette and the dart.

Roy paled as he remembered what happened in the alley. "Thea, I can…"

"OK, I don't know what the three of you were up to but I'm sure that the vigilantes were trying to keep you safe." Oliver snapped.

"By shooting Roy?" Thea asked skeptically.

"I think what Ollie's trying to say is that you need to let the professionals handle it since you're getting in over your heads." Sara said, the final sentence aimed at Sin as she gave her a pointed look as she nodded and Sara left the room with Oliver and was walking downstairs but Oliver turned around and saw someone he didn't think he would see again as he followed her and touched her cheek.

"Shado?" He asked in disbelief. "You can't be here."

She touched his cheek. "I had to see you. Warn you."

"Warn me?" Oliver asked.

"You can't fight what's coming. Put your bow down." Shado said gently. "Take off my father's hood."

"I wear that hood to honor your father. And to honor you." Oliver argued.

"If you want to honor me, stop fighting… and live. Or everyone you love will die."

"Ollie?" Thea asked, confused as Oliver turned around, facing her. "Who were you talking to?" Oliver looked back, only to see Shado gone.

* * *

**_The Lair_ **

"I knew the vigilantes had partners." Barry said enthusiastically as he examined the equipment in the lair.

"He likes to be called the Arrow now." Diggle noted.

"You guys have messed up some really nasty people." Barry continued. "The Dollmaker, Count Vertigo, Dodger…"

"We weren't keeping score." Diggle said.

"Barry!" Oliver called out as he and Sara entered. "That rat poison you gave me – are there any side effects?"

Barry thought quickly. "Um, yeah, I think, hallucinations, maybe."

"You're hallucinating?" Felicity asked. "What are you seeing?"

"Shado." Oliver explained.

Felicity sighed. "Shado. Sara. How many…"

"Felicity, please, don't." Sara groaned. "I told you that it's not funny."

Felicity turned to Sara, more surprised than upset that Sara knew what was she about to say before she realized her tactlessness. "Sorry." She looked ashamed.

"You did train in a jungle or forest environment, hence the green." Barry said, excited as Oliver and Sara stared at him. "Let me draw you some blood, see what's up."

"Good idea." Sara nodded as she picked a syringe and drew Oliver's blood.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Barry asked. "Why no mask. Not to tell you how to do your vigilante…ing but the grease paint thing? It's a poor identity concealer."

"So find me a mask that conforms perfectly to my face and doesn't affect my ability to aim, while I'm on the run." Oliver suggested.

"You should look into a compressible micro fabric." Barry said. "It could be great."

"Found Cyrus Gold." Felicity said.

"Who's Cyrus Gold?" Sara asked.

"The human weapon that left you both nearly dead last night." Diggle explained. "The kid managed to pull his print off Oliver's neck."

"I've had facial recognition software scanning closed circuit cameras all over town." Felicity said. "He's at the corner of Delgado and 25th right now but we're just about to lose him."

"What else is at that intersection?" Oliver asked.

"A parking lot, a market, a motel." Felicity listed.

"Could be where he's holed up." Diggle said.

"I got this." Oliver said as he turned to the weapon's case.

"Oliver, why don't you let me and Sara handle this one?" Diggle volunteered. "It's just recon."

"Fine." Oliver sighed. "But I'm going as your backup."

"Don't worry, I'll figure out what's wrong with Oliver." Barry smiled at Felicity.

"You'd be the first." Felicity quipped.

"It's called PTSD." Sara muttered as both geeks turned to her.

"Pardon?" Barry asked.

Sara sighed. "Look, like I told you, Ollie and I have been through a lot of things and we always barely made it out alive. You can't expect us to be the same after that. PTSD."

Barry nodded in understanding and it took a bit longer for Felicity to understand where was Sara going with this. "Oh."

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

Oliver was in the car as Diggle with his gun drawn and flashlight, with the Canary carefully entered the apartment.

"OK, what do you see?" Oliver called out.

"It's clean. Really clean." Diggle said.

Sara then neared a book on the kitchen counter. " _Solomon Grundy, born on Monday…_ "

" _Christened on Tuesday. Yeah, I know it. It symbolizes the seven stages of life – from birth to death._ " Oliver said.

"What stage is he in?" Diggle wondered before the Canary turned around, hitting Gold in the head, but it didn't even faze him as he punched her and she slid down the floor before Gold grabbed Diggle's hand with his gun, twisting it. Diggle fired but it did not faze Gold at all. The Canary hit him in the face but it had no effect as he sent them both flying across the room

"Run!" The Canary barked as they jumped through the window and ran down the fire escape as Oliver pulled up the car as they all entered.

"Go, go, go, go, go!" Diggle yelled as Oliver hit the gas. "He picked me up like I was nothing."

"Felicity, call for backup." Oliver ordered.

" _On it._ "

* * *

**_Later, rooftop in Starling City_ **

Quentin went on the rooftop as there were the Arrow and Canary waiting.

"What's going on? Is it this Prometheus again?"

"No." The Arrow said. "I'm sorry, this is… this is something else. Cyrus Gold." He handed Quentin the file. "He robbed the Applied Sciences Division of Queen Consolidated last week."

"The CSI kid from Central City, he said this guy was like some kind of a monster." Quentin looked over the file.

"He is." The Arrow nodded.

"Well, what is it, steroids?" Quentin asked.

"Worse, it's…" The Arrow trailed off as he saw Slade on an air vent.

"Well, assuming I believe you, why come to me?" Quentin asked.

"I've been compromised." The Arrow admitted.

"What does that mean?" Quentin asked, confused.

"It means I'd be a liability." The Arrow explained.

"Daddy, please, just trust us. Take with you as many people as you can and bring as many guns as possible and don't hesitate to put this guy down because he won't hesitate to kill all of you, if he gets the chance." The Canary pleaded.

* * *

**_Later, elsewhere_ **

Diggle was going out for some fresh air before he felt whooshing in the air and felt something scratching him across his cheek as he touched it and felt blood. He turned around to face Prometheus as Diggle glared. Diggle rushed at Prometheus and started to throw punches but Prometheus dodged his attacks and kicked him on the ground. " _I want you to send a message to Mr. Queen and Miss Lance._ " Prometheus said before he threw a dart that hit Diggle in his shoulder, knocking him out.

* * *

**_Starling General_ **

Oliver, Sara and Barry entered as Diggle was on bed.

"John, are you alright?" Oliver asked, worried.

"Well, I almost got killed by a human weapon and now by a master assassin." Diggle deadpanned.

" _Prometheus_." Sara realized and Diggle nodded.

"Who?" Barry asked.

"The Throwing Star Killer that showed up last month." Oliver explained as Barry nodded.

"When he attacked me, he said he was sending a message to the two of you." Diggle explained. "To Mr. Queen and Miss Lance."

Sara and Oliver tensed, a chill sending down their spine.

"Wait, that would mean that…" Barry trailed off.

"He knows who we all are." Sara finished before it hit her.  _Prometheus_   _must be from the future… or from another timeline…_  "Oh, my God…"

Felicity then entered the room. "Hey, I just spoke to the doctor, he said that John had Dycloseral in his system."

" _Dycloseral_. Now why does that ring a bell?" Diggle drawled.

"What is Dycloseral?" Sara asked.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

When Diggle requested a leave, Oliver turned to Barry, asking him to analyze his blood due to hallucinations he's been having before Felicity looked at the computer. "Last year, the Hood took down Justin Claybourne, CEO of Claybourne Pharmaceuticals that had acquired the rights to Dycloseral. A drug designed to combat a particular strain of tuberculosis, when at the same time, there was an outbreak at Lamb Valley. And conveniently, Claybourne raised the prices from $10 to $1,000 overnight, so the people there couldn't afford it."

"Well, it's wrong but it's not illegal." Barry pointed out.

"Unless there's more to it." Sara said and Oliver nodded.

"What you don't know is that Claybourne was also a part of group AK Desmond Group. Black marketers that specialized at bioweapons. Want to guess what they were working on when Claybourne got the rights to Dycloseral?" Oliver asked rhetorically.

"Weaponized tuberculosis." Barry realized as he felt sick and angry at the thought.

"He created the epidemic, then jacked the prices up, so that the people could not afford the treatment." Sara growled. "If he had been on the League's radar, he would have died very painfully."

"He said that he was " _thinning the herd_ "." Oliver said, disgusted. "Right before I put an arrow in his chest."

"Got exactly what he deserved." Sara nodded.

"Hey but listen, I looked into Claybourne and conveniently, the factory, where they were producing Dycloseral just went on. There's been a heavy usage of power and water in the past few days." Felicity said.

"Wait, how?" Barry asked. "Don't you think it's possible that Claybourne's alive?"

"He's dead, I killed him." Oliver said firmly.

"I mean, you thought Sara was dead and…" Barry pointed out as he looked at Sara and Oliver sighed, admitting he had a point, considering that Sara suggested there was a chance that Slade was alive too.

"And is it possible that Claybourne is Prometheus?" Felicity suggested.

"Maybe." Oliver said. "But we need to check this either way."

* * *

**_Later_ **

The Arrow fired an explosive arrow, blasting through the door as he and the Canary, who jumped in through the roof window, scoured the area.

"If you spot him, don't engage him alone." The Arrow ordered.

"I won't." The Canary promised.

The Arrow then noticed the lock on the door blinking. "Felicity."

" _Already on it. Tracking the transmission from the sensors now._ " Felicity said as the light on the lock turned green, unlocking the door.

"That was fast." The Arrow said.

" _No, that was impossible._ " Felicity corrected, not liking this.

"He's letting me in." The Arrow realized.

" _Oliver, wait, this could be a trap…_ "

* * *

"Give me his position, I'm on my way!" The Canary yelled as she was running down from the stairwell.

* * *

The Arrow entered the room carefully as he scoured the office area that had been shut down. He heard a telephone ring as he neared it before the door behind him closed and Prometheus appeared out of nowhere.

"Justin Claybourne, you have failed this city." The Arrow growled.

" _Not as badly as you have, Mr. Queen._ " Prometheus replied.

The Arrow fired an arrow as Prometheus threw a shuriken, slicing through the arrow in half before they rushed at each other.

" _Sara, the Arrow needs your help!_ "

"I'm on my way!" The Canary was jumping across the desks and ladders and other obstacles, trying to get to Prometheus as quickly as she could.

Prometheus lunged at the Arrow, tackling him to the ground as he pummeled him but the Arrow kicked him back and blocked his attacks as Prometheus swung his bow but the Arrow dodged and kicked Prometheus as he pulled out his sword but the Arrow grabbed him by his head and threw him across a desk before the Arrow jumped over and kicked Prometheus back and knocked him on the ground once more but Prometheus blocked another incoming kick and got up on his feet and attacked with his sword but the Arrow grabbed him by his hand and punched him in the chest but Prometheus grabbed the Arrow and threw him over a fallen bookcase before Prometheus jumped and spun around and in that moment, the Arrow got a strange sense of déjà vu before Prometheus landed on the floor and grabbed the Arrow, throwing him across the floor.

" _I've been waiting a long time for this._ " Prometheus said as he pointed his katana at the Arrow.

In that moment, a high-pitch sound went off, not that it affected Prometheus as the Canary threw a knife, disarming Prometheus. "Get away from him or I will kill you."

" _You can't change what will happen, Sara. Nothing you can do will save your sister._ "

"I'll never let that happen!" The Canary snarled as she rushed at Prometheus and attacked with her batons but Prometheus blocked with his sword and bow as he pushed the Canary back and kicked her on the floor next to the Arrow.

" _Haven't you wondered how has Sara known how things would unfold, Oliver?_ " Prometheus asked rhetorically as the Arrow stared, still shocked that Prometheus had the same training he had. " _She's not who you believe her to be. And you're nothing more to her than means to an end. Either way, you'll both lose everything._ " He did a throwing motion to the ground as an explosion followed and a cloud of smoke burst out before Prometheus vanished.

* * *

"What the hell did he mean by that, Sara?" Oliver demanded as he and Sara were on a rooftop. "Prometheus knows who we are and it's obvious that he knows more things about you that I don't know."

"I don't know, Ollie…" Sara tried.

"Save it." Oliver growled as he glared. "There have been things in the past two months about you that have been bugging me. How you knew about the Dollmaker or the Count. The timing with which we were able to find them, thanks to you. And also, you calling out Felicity like if you knew how she would react, it's almost always as if…" Before he could finish his thought, Felicity called out.

" _Oliver. Sara. It's Lance. Something…. Something terrible happened._ "

* * *

**_Later, Starling General_ **

"How are you?" The Arrow asked Quentin, who was lying on the stretcher, groaning.

"I'm alive, which is more than I can say for the most of my unit." Quentin replied weakly.

"I'm sorry about your partner." The Arrow murmured.

"I took him there." Quentin reminded.

"Because of us." The Arrow sighed.

"Because of me." Quentin corrected. "Not every death in this city is on you. I got this off Gold." Quentin showed him a key on a nightstand. "Hopefully you can do something about it." The Arrow picked the key up. "I didn't believe it at first but this guy, I mean, it's like he's not human."

"He's human." The Arrow assured him.

"Well, then you can kill him." Quentin said as he looked at him. "For Hilton. And me."

* * *

Oliver in his normal clothes then went in hospital with Sara as they saw Adrian consoling Laurel, who was wiping her cheeks.

"Dad's gonna be OK." Sara assured her.

"We'll make sure that the guy faces justice." Adrian nodded before turning to Oliver and Sara. "You're Sara Lance, right? Laurel's sister?" Sara nodded as she shook hand with Adrian. "Adrian Chase, District Attorney's office. I came here to see Laurel was OK."

"You're very kind." Sara smiled.

"It's nothing, really." Adrian said before dragging her aside. "But I should tell you, your friend Sin came to the office asking around about Max Stanton."

Sara groaned, realizing that Roy and Sin were getting themselves into trouble. "Not again…"

* * *

Later, Sara went to the clock tower, looking around. "Sin. Sin!" Then she went to Sin's house in the Glades but she was not there…

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"When I got home from Afghanistan, I saw a ghost too." Diggle said. "Survivor's guilt. Why us, not them."

"I know why." Oliver said.

"Then the ' _why_ ' is not your problem." Diggle said.

"How did you make your ghost go away?" Oliver asked.

"I figured out what they were trying to tell me."

"Which was?" Oliver asked.

"That's for me to hear, Oliver. You have to figure out what yours is trying to tell you." Diggle said.

Sara then rushed down. "Ollie, Sin's gone."

"What do you mean, gone?" Oliver demanded.

"I'm sure she and Roy went looking into Max's death, when we told them  _not_  to." Sara said bluntly and Oliver groaned.

"We need to find them." Oliver said.

"I already have the lead on Gold." Felicity stepped up. "The key that Lance gave you, the serial code…"

"It fits to a locked gate somewhere in Crescent Circle." Barry finished.

"And Prometheus? He must be hiding somewhere." Sara said.

Then, suddenly Oliver remembered where he faced Justin Claybourne last year. "I think I know where he is."

"Prometheus is mine." Sara said.

"Is it personal?" Oliver asked as he noticed the look in her eyes. "He was taunting you, Sara. He was threatening Laurel. Clearly he knows you."

"I don't know who he is, Ollie, I swear." Sara snapped.

"But you're not telling me everything." Oliver retorted. "Why?"

Sara sighed. "It's not that I don't want to tell you… it's that you wouldn't believe me. And even if you did… I don't want to lose the trust there's been between us."

"Then be honest with us." Diggle pleaded.

Sara sighed. "I will… but… it's just not the right time."

Oliver sighed, realizing they were getting anything more out of Sara.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

Roy was screaming in excruciating agony as blood was streaming down his eyes as the ceiling exploded and the Arrow descended and the Arrow fired, taking down one of the lackeys as he aimed at the man in the skull mask.

" _Brother Cyrus told me he killed you._ " The masked man said with a disguised voice.

"Guess he's not as strong as you'd hoped." The Arrow snarled. "Where did you get the Mirakuru? Who gave you the formula?!"

" _It was a gift_." The masked man said as he was holding the syringe. " _A gift I will use to save this city from itself._ "

Gold rushed at the archer as the Arrow fired at his shoulder, while he dodged, while the Arrow grabbed the line he had rappelled down on, swinging around but Gold threw him across the room as he hit the wall and fell on the ground. The Arrow tried to reach out to his bow but Gold kicked the Arrow back as he was sliding across the floor, hitting a pillar, then crashing in a table as he saw the masked man measure Roy's pulse.

" _Another failure._ " The masked man said as the Arrow collapsed.

"Get up, Oliver." A familiar voice seemed to echo throughout the room as Oliver raised his head to see Tommy Merlyn, who knelt down, facing him.

" _Tommy_?" Oliver whispered.

"You're not gonna die down here." Tommy assured him.

"Tommy, I'm sorry." Oliver said. "I let you die."

"You didn't let me die, Ollie." Tommy said. "You fought to save me. Because that's what you do, what you have always done. You fight to survive. I know I called you a murderer but you are not. You are a hero. You beat the island. You beat my father. So fight, Oliver. Get up and fight back." Tommy disappeared as a new wave of strength and determination flooded through Oliver.

" _Kill him._ " The masked man ordered as Gold was approaching the Arrow, who got up on his feet and he threw punches at Gold before he kicked Gold back with a precise kick to his stomach and he continued pummeling Gold in his face and then he kicked him again before the Arrow fired an explosive arrow at the machine as it exploded, splashing acidic chemicals on Gold's face as he screamed out in pain before a part of the ceiling collapsed, the rubble crushing both Gold and the henchman on the floor to death as Roy fell down, still restrained to the chair as Brother Blood managed to escape in the chaos.

Oliver approached Roy, doing chest compressions.

"Come on, Roy. Hey, I am not leaving anyone else to die! You're strong, kid. Come on!" Oliver shouted. "Come on! Come on, Roy! Fight! Come on, fight!"

Suddenly, Roy gasped and coughed out as both Oliver sat back, relieved.

* * *

The Canary scoured the building, looking for Sin desperately as she saw a trail of bodies, with arrows sticking out of them as she realized Prometheus must have been taunting Oliver.

"I'm gonna kill you, you bastard." She went upstairs, following another trail of bodies before she faced Prometheus on the rooftop. "This ends here and now."

" _Not yet. Not until Oliver Queen has paid for his sins. And you for yours._ "

"Who are you?" The Canary demanded. "Why are you doing this?"

" _You have no idea the damage you have done, do you, Sara?_ " Prometheus demanded. " _I'm here to make sure the timeline is corrected. No matter what you do, whatever is supposed to happen, will._ "

"I'll die before I let that happen." The Canary snapped.

" _Not just yet. And you've already died._ " Prometheus shot back before he threw a star and the Canary dodged.

Prometheus ran towards the edge of the rooftop, jumping down with rope lined up as the Canary rushed at him and grabbed him as they fell a few stories down, crashing through the window as Prometheus got up and vanished in the shadows as the Canary started to search for him in a maze of glass walls.

" _One way or another, your sister is going to die. Nothing you can do will change what is supposed to happen._ "

The Canary seethed. "Why did you kill me? The past me?"

" _I didn't kill you. But the man who did, tried to erase you because your actions led to death of thousands of lives. You and Oliver infect every life you touch. I know everything about both of you. Who you love, who you trust, who you've hurt… Do you know how easy it was for Slade to turn Thea against Oliver, when he told her about her being Malcolm's daughter? How easy it will be for Oliver to turn against you, once he finds out you were manipulating him and lying to him? No matter what you do, you can't save your sister. And I'll make sure that you and Oliver will suffer by watching the woman you both love, die, once again… because everything you both touch, dies…_ "

The Canary saw a glimpse of reflection of Prometheus on glass wall as she whirled around and threw a knife, hitting Prometheus in the shoulder as she rushed at him with another knife before she realized that Prometheus seemed smaller than when she faced him before and the sword in his hand was taped and to his chest was attached a small speaker. Sara took off Prometheus' mask, revealing it to be Sin as she ripped the tape off her mouth.

"What…"

"Prometheus. He attacked me and Roy when we were looking at…"

"I told you to stay out of this." Sara growled.

" _One way or another, everything you touch, dies…_ " Prometheus' voice echoed throughout the room as a sound of ' _whoosh_ ' went off, about to hit Sin in the throat before Sara and Sin vanished in a red bolt of lightning…

* * *

… and appeared in an alley few streets away from the building. "What the…"

Then, they both saw a red writing on the wall. " _DO NOT INTERFERE ANY FURTHER_ "

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"Gold?" Sara asked.

"Died on Saturday, buried on Sunday." Oliver said. "Prometheus?"

"He got away." Sara sighed. "Where's Barry?"

"On his way back to Central City." Oliver said. "If Slade is alive and working with the man in skull mask, we need to find him."

"And what about Roy? He's been injected with the serum." Sara said. "I just think we need to keep a close eye on him."

"We will." Oliver promised as Sara couldn't help but stop thinking…  _that speedster back there… wasn't it the one that killed Barry's mother? Why did he interfere?_  Then she remembered what Prometheus had told her. "And you promised me that you would tell me everything."

Sara took a breath. "Ollie, I know but… I'm just not sure how you would react. And once I show you, you'll never look at me the same way again."

"That's not gonna happen." Oliver promised.

"You might reconsider that." Sara warned. "Once I show you."

"Show him what?" Felicity asked.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

Prometheus threw a knife at Oliver's photo before a red bolt of lightning appeared out of nowhere. " _Why did you intervene, Thawne?_ "

"I will not allow you to disrupt the timeline, Chase." Thawne said as he was vibrating.

"They need to suffer as the price for their sins." Adrian seethed as he took off his mask.

"Be that as it may, your actions have caused that my future may cease to exist." Thawne glared.

"That's not my problem." Adrian snapped.

"I know." Thawne nodded. "Sara Lance, League of Assassins, Slade Wilson… you took a chance to come here because you ran from the League."

"She foiled my plans." Adrian snarled.

"Oliver Queen has a role that I need for my future to exist." Thawne said. "Once he has fulfilled it, do with him whatever you want."

"He needs to suffer and I will make sure of it." Adrian shot back.

"I am warning you, Chase… you don't want me as your enemy. If I  _ever_  find out that you were disrupting the timeline again…" Thawne vibrated his hand. "I'll make sure your mother will never give birth to a monster like you."

Adrian scoffed. "You're bluffing. You'd only be creating an alternate timeline."

"I can send you back to the dark ages and make sure you'll never be born as well." Thawne threatened. "There would be nothing you could do to exact your vendetta."

Adrian tensed as Thawne vanished. Then, he put on his mask and entered Slade's office, just as Sebastian left.

"So, Sara Lance is alive." Slade smirked. "Good. That will make my revenge much sweeter."

" _You want him to suffer?_ " Prometheus asked. " _I know something that even he does not know_. _About someone he could cherish even more than his whole world._ "

Slade narrowed his eye, intrigued.

* * *

**_Queen Manor_ **

"I will make sure that all damage that your company's Applied Sciences has suffered, will be fixed." Wells promised to Moira, who smiled.

"I will let Oliver know, thank you." Moira nodded.

* * *

_**Elsewhere in Starling City** _

Sara approached the storage unit as she put the key inside the lock. "What were you gonna show me, Sara?" Oliver asked as she took a breath.

"Ollie, once I open the door, you're never gonna look at me the same way again." She turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"You'll see something that's even beyond your imagination." Sara said.

"I've already seen things that defy explanation." Oliver assured her, smiling.

"It's nothing like that." Sara warned.

"I can take it, Sara." Oliver said calmly.

"Well, you may want to reconsider that." Sara opened the door as Oliver widened his eyes to see some kind of a space ship.

"What the…"

Sara turned to him. "Ollie, I know I haven't been honest with you and believe me, I wanted to tell you. But I wasn't sure how you would react, or even if you would believe me."

"What is that?" Oliver demanded.

"A time machine." Sara said. "I'm from the future, Ollie. Three years from now. I came here to…" She stopped herself. "To make things right."

"Time travel?" Oliver demanded incredulously.

"Ollie, you've wondered how did I know what I did. How I seemed to be ahead of everyone." Sara said. "And when… when we faced Gold and I almost died, it made me wonder, what if I had?" Oliver noticed how she was holding back tears. "Everything I've done, would have been for nothing. And… she would have died because I wasn't there to save her, again. And… if I had been dead in this timeline already, then everything I've achieved so far… gone…"

"What are you talking about?" Oliver stared before Sara opened the freezer, where was on the floor a body bag.

Sara took a breath as she reached for the zip. "Ollie… you're not gonna like what I'm gonna show you. But I need you to believe me." She opened the body bag and Oliver gasped, to see a pale corpse of Sara in the bag, with a blade wound in her chest and yet, next to her was kneeling Sara, alive and alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason I made Sara do the revelation is because Oliver already knows that Sara knows more than she is supposed to and Prometheus did drop enough hints for Oliver to distrust Sara.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	11. A Bitter Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver needs to face multiple harsh truths that would seem unbelievable as the stakes slowly become higher and higher than ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"Is… is this some kind of a sick joke?" Oliver demanded as he stepped back, staring at Sara in disbelief as he switching looks between her and her corpse in the body bag.

"I know it's a lot to take in but you need to listen to me." Sara pleaded.

"Why… how…" Oliver couldn't absorb what he was seeing and he had seen a lot of things beyond his comprehension before but this was taking the word " _impossible_ " to a whole new level.

"Ollie, please, just take a deep breath, calm down and listen to me." Sara held his arms as she looked at him with pleading eyes. "When someone travels back in time to a point where they had existed, they may run into themselves and it can cause problems."

"But… I… if you're from the future and she's…" He turned to the corpse. "How can you be still standing here?"

Sara took a breath. "Believe me, even I don't quite understand that part… but… changing the past does not change the present. Not necessarily. It… it only creates an alternate timeline and this… I'm in one now. That's why I'm still alive, even though the  _past_  me is dead. Because this is not my timeline anymore. There are multiple timelines across the continuum… multiple possibilities that can happen, depending on how the events may change."

Oliver was still breathing out in shock, trying to absorb that he was seeing his former lover in front of him alive and behind her was her dead corpse. "That's…"

"I know how it sounds but I'm telling you the truth." Sara begged. "I need you to listen to me. Too much is at stake right now."

Oliver was trying to steady his breath as the realization dawned onto him. "So… so this whole time… you've been manipulating me… setting us up… using us as…"

"No, no, it's not like that." Sara insisted as she held his hands. "Ollie, I  _swear_  I wasn't trying to use any of you. It was  _never_  like that. I know you may think the worst of me right now but I'm the same person I've been for the past two months."

"It all makes sense now." The realization was dawning onto him quickly like water from sink going into the drain. "How you knew about the Dollmaker and the Count, how you knew how would Felicity react, you hinting that Slade might be alive and Prometheus taunting you…" Then, it hit him like a truck. "Slade really is alive, is he?" He asked Sara, who nodded, confirming his greatest fears. "Oh, my God… oh, my God…"

"We will stop him." Sara promised. "I promise you, I won't let him hurt you or anyone we care about ever again. I'm  _never_  gonna let anyone hurt those we love,  _ever_  again." She held Oliver's hands as he steadied his breath, calming down. "Ollie, you have no idea how much I regret what I've done. If I could take it all back, I would. And… this was my chance…" Tears were filling her eyes as she sniffed as Oliver looked into her eyes, full of loss and pain and grief as it hit him.

"You lost someone, did you?" Oliver asked as she hesitantly looked at him. "Something happened to someone you care about and you took a chance to save them."

The emotions she had been holding back finally burst out as she broke down in tears and sobbed hysterically into his shoulder as he hugged her, consoling her. "I should have been here for you and Laurel… I never should have abandoned any of you…"

* * *

_**Later, the Lair** _

"Oh, my God…" Diggle whispered as Oliver filled him and Felicity in. "That's…"

"…insane, I know." Oliver nodded.

"How come she didn't just… blink out of existence or something?" Diggle asked, still trying to wrap his head around time travel. "I mean, that's impossible."

"Well, theoretically, it's not." Felicity said as both Oliver and Diggle turned to her. "If Sara from the past, I mean… from  _our_  present had died, then the Sara you met, wouldn't have existed and we wouldn't be talking right now. Things would be playing out differently." She closed her eyes for a moment. "I remember a lecture about time continuum theory back at MIT. Harrison Wells was there talking about it, so I went there…" She went to the board with a marker, drawing a river branching into smaller rivulets. "I mean, this is all hypothetical but if Sara's telling the truth, then I think this might confirm the theory. Imagine that this system of rivers is time." She then highlighted two rivulets, one with green color, one with red color. "And these are… multiple timelines. Now, this is Sara's timeline." She pointed at the green branch. "A decision leads to the rivulet going to another direction, the next decision leads to the rivulet going to another direction and so on. But imagine that you want to change your decision, go down a different path than before." She pointed at the main river. "So, you go back to the point, where you want to do things differently than before. That means that you might go down the same path…" She colored the green rivulet with red before she highlighted a branch that branched out from the green rivulet. "But then, you make a different decision and go down a different path. Therefore, you change the events and create a different route. A different timeline. And the events will play out differently than before. But still, the path you went down  _before_  is still there. Therefore, multiple timeline theory."

"Which would explain why Sara's alive even if her past self is…" Oliver stopped, still trying to absorb that he saw Sara both alive and dead at the same time at one place.

"This is crazy." Diggle grumbled, mind blown. "So, this whole time she has been manipulating us?"

"I think I know why she was so mean to me now. What have I ever done to her?" Felicity asked lowly.

"Look, guys, I don't think Sara ever meant to harm us. At least not on purpose." Oliver reasoned. "You didn't see how wrecked she was, when she showed me…" He stopped. "I think that at best, she was worried we'd think she's crazy, at worst…"

"We'd turn our backs on her." Diggle finished as Oliver nodded.

"So, this whole time, she was manipulating us?" Felicity murmured.

"No." Oliver said. "At least, not intentionally. I think she was just trying to make things right. You didn't see how devastated she was. I've seen that look in her eyes before. I often see that look when I look at myself in the mirror."

"What do you mean?" Diggle asked as Oliver turned to him.

"If you had just lost Andy and had a chance to go back in time and save him, would you take it?" Oliver asked.

"In a heartbeat." Diggle nodded before it hit him and Felicity.

"So… who did she lose in the future?" Felicity wondered.

* * *

_**Verdant** _

Sara was in the alley outside, looking at her watch as she wiped her eyes and deflated herself, worried before she heard the door open as Oliver went out.

"Ollie, I…" She stopped herself as she looked down in shame. "I don't know what to say. Other than that I'm sorry for lying to you. But I didn't know what else to do."

Oliver sighed. "Honestly, I don't know what would I have done differently in your position if I had just gone back in time and met the past you again, when you had believed I was dead."

"So, what happens now?" Sara asked.

Oliver sighed. "I don't know. But I can see that you're desperate." He said, assuring her. "And that you wouldn't have shown me the truth, if a lot wasn't at stake. Now, tell me everything. Who is Prometheus?"

"I swear I don't know." Sara shook her head. "But I might know a way to find out." She pulled out a small computer. "This is from the jumpship I took. I crash-landed to this timeline, when I was going back in time."

"Why did you go back in time in the first place?" Oliver asked. "Who died?" Sara tensed. "I saw that look in your eyes, when you showed me. And you said that " _she would have died because I wasn't there to save her._ " Who is " _she_ "?"

Sara took a breath, sadness again filling her. "Laurel." Oliver felt a pit of dread in his stomach. "Two years from now, she dies. Killed by someone very dangerous. And I wasn't there to stop him. And you didn't kill him because you wanted to honor Tommy's memory. But you had a chance to end him and you didn't take it. I didn't blame you for " _no killing_ " but it cost us too much." Oliver felt dreadful feeling all over him. "But we can stop that from ever happening. But first, if we're gonna have any chance of stopping Prometheus, I need your help."

* * *

**_Later, Queen Consolidated_ **

Felicity entered the R&D department and knocked on the door. "I'm sorry. Curtis?"

Curtis looked up as he was working on some machine at his workshop as he smiled at her. "Hey. Felicity. Can I help you?"

"I need a favor." Felicity showed him a small motherboard. "A friend of mine has been working on a high-tech supercomputer but something went awry with the circuitry and she can't fix this since she's too busy with other work and I was wondering…"

"Sure." Curtis nodded as he examined the circuitry. "This is bleeding-edge technology. Way ahead of my level, this is… this is some Star Trek level kind of stuff. How did your friend come up with this? For that matter, where did she even get the tools to this? I can't think of any technology that would be able to build something like this. At least not in the next twenty years."

"It's…" Felicity stopped. "Let's just say she's a futurist." Then, her phone rang as she answered the call. "Yeah. Caitlin, wait, what happened with Barry?"

* * *

_**Later, Central City** _

Oliver and Sara entered the Jitters as they looked at each other hesitantly. "Ollie, all I can say is I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it right now." Oliver promised. "Hopefully we'll find a way to take down Slade and Prometheus."

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs_ **

Felicity entered the S.T.A.R. Labs as she approached a woman in lab coat. "Caitlin, what happened?"

"Felicity. What are you doing here?" Caitlin asked, confused.

"You called me that Barry's condition has gotten worse."

"I didn't call you." Caitlin scowled.

"You didn't?" Felicity blinked as Caitlin shook her head. "That's weird. Who would want to prank me to make me bother to go hundreds of miles here?"

* * *

**_Jitters_ **

Into Oliver bumped a little boy as he dropped a car toy as Oliver smiled. "Watch yourself, buddy."

He handed the boy a toy, who smiled. "Thanks, mister."

Sara then tensed as she looked at the boy, hoping it was not…

The boy approached a brunette as she kissed him on his cheek and readjusted his jacket as Oliver recognized the woman and then…  _the boy's age and height… could it be…_

* * *

**_Later, Queen Manor_ **

Walter burst into the manor as Moira looked surprised.

"Walter, I wasn't expecting you. Is everything…"

"We have a problem." Walter interrupted her as she noticed how disturbed he was. "Someone managed to flag a six-year old one-million dollar check that you signed to some woman that, if I recall, Oliver may have had an affair with and you told me that they may have sired…"

Moira paled, realizing what was he talking about. "What? Who? How? Why…"

"I don't know but if Oliver finds out, he will be furious. Your relationship with him and Thea had been strained during the Undertaking enough as it was. And I can only imagine his reaction if a word…"

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

"Well, I'm curious how will the kid react." Slade smirked.

" _Before you crush them, you need to break their souls. Destroy their bonds._ " Prometheus said. " _I told you, I can make him wish he was dead._ "

"Well, how easier way to hurt the kid than force everyone he loves to abandon him?" Slade said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I'm done with the semester in college, so I can focus on writing my stories.
> 
> And I have been thinking of into which direction is this gonna go and I think I finally have one. I will try to get this rolling ASAP.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	12. The Stakes Getting Higher - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is faced with more painful truth and another party has enough of Sara's intervention in the timeline, while the stakes become higher than ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"So, it was a false alarm?" Sara asked as she was with Felicity and Oliver at a train station.

"I guess." Felicity shrugged. "I still don't know why would someone prank call me to make me go to Central City for nothing."

Oliver and Sara looked at each other, already knowing what the other one was thinking. "Felicity, go ahead back to Starling City, OK, we'll be right behind you." Oliver said.

"Is everything OK?" Felicity asked.

"I… it may be nothing but… I just met an old friend of mine here in Central City and I thought we should catch up." Oliver said as she nodded.

"Sure. If something bad happens in town, I'll call you ASAP." Felicity promised as she went to the terminal before Oliver turned to Sara.

"Are you thinking…"

"That the prank call was Prometheus?" Oliver finished as she nodded. "Definitely. Sara, there's something I need to ask you. That boy that we saw earlier today at Jitters…"

Sara tensed as she sighed, knowing that Oliver would not take the news well. "Ollie… you're gonna be mad but please, don't explode until you get the whole picture."

* * *

**_Later, elsewhere in Central City_ **

Sara accompanied Oliver down to a house in Central City, where was Samantha accompanying William to her car.

"Ollie, I understand if you're mad." Sara pleaded as she held his shoulder. "But you need to understand that…"

"I… I'm not… mad. I…" Oliver interrupted her. "I just want to understand the whole picture before I sort my feelings out."

Sara nodded. "It may not look like it but Samantha and your mother were doing what they both believed was best."

"What happened? The first time?" Oliver asked Sara.

Sara sighed. "Ollie, it's… it's a little complicated."

"Try to simplify it." Oliver said. "Just lay the facts out."

Sara sighed. "I had already left by then and you were in relationship with Felicity." Oliver raised his brows. "It… in the end it didn't work out the way you wanted. But… it's a long story but after Barry wakes up in… nine months, he gets powers. He becomes the fastest man alive." Oliver widened his eyes. "I know how it sounds but over the following years, different kind of people were created because of the particle accelerator. They're called "metahumans". And most of them were abusing their powers and Barry was one of the few using them for good and became a hero. You inspired him and trained him." Sara explained. "One time, Barry came to ask you for help to protect a friend of his. And when you came to Central City, you found out about William and asked Barry to do a DNA test to confirm the fatherhood."

"So, he's my son?" Oliver asked.

"Yes." Sara nodded.

"Why did she lie?" Oliver asked, trying to understand.

Sara sighed. "Ollie, you're gonna be mad. But you need to understand." Oliver raised his brows. "You told your Mom right after you found out that you had knocked Samantha up, right?"

Oliver nodded before it hit him. "Oh, my…"

Sara nodded. "I'm sorry, Ollie."

"Why would she do this?" Oliver wiped his face, frustrated. "I had a right to get to know my son…"

"Ollie, I know you're mad but honestly, back then, would you be able to handle that kind of responsibility as a parent?" Sara pointed out as Oliver thought about it before sighing, seeing her point.

"What happened then? After I found out?" Oliver asked as Sara sighed.

"One of your enemies found out too and used William as a leverage against you. When you saved him, you and Samantha decided to send him away and never told him about you being his father, at least until he becomes an adult." Sara said as Oliver stared at her before nodding, seeing why that would happen.

Oliver nodded before turning to Samantha and William. "Maybe it's for the best right now."

"You don't want to…"

"I do." Oliver said. "But if Slade is still alive and Prometheus apparently knows everything about us, I can't drag either Samantha or William into this life."

Sara nodded. "You're right. Let's go home."

* * *

"So, what other skeletons are there in the closet?" Oliver asked as they were driving back to Starling City as Sara stared at the road, considering. "Sara, you may as well tell me everything else and lay all your cards on the table."

Sara sighed. "I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to disrupt the timeline even more than I already have, just by coming here."

"I get that. But still, I think I could at the very least be ready, when the cats come out of the bag." Oliver pointed out as Sara considered.

"Before I tell you, you need to promise me that you won't freak out." Sara said. "The first time you found out, you didn't react well and in the end, it cost you dearly."

* * *

**_Queen Manor_ **

Moira was looking at some papers before Oliver entered and Moira smiled. "Oliver. Is everything alright?"

"Mom, can we talk in private for a moment?" Oliver asked and Moira tensed, already suspecting where this was going as she sat down on the couch.

"Oliver, is everything…"

"I  _know_ , Mom." Oliver said significantly and Moira paled.

"What? What are you…"

"I know  _everything_." Oliver said and Moira felt a pit of dread form in her stomach. "Thea's parentage, Samantha Clayton, all of it."

"What… how… I…" Moira was lost for words.

"It doesn't matter  _how_." Oliver interrupted her. "What I want to understand is why. Didn't. You. Tell me?"

"Oliver, I… I was only trying to protect you." Moira tried and Oliver scoffed.

"Protect me? By sending away the mother of my child and making her lie to me that she had lost my baby?" Oliver demanded.

"Oliver, I know you're mad and I'm not asking for your forgiveness but I just want you to understand." Moira pleaded, holding his hand.

"Understand what? That you didn't think I was ready to be a father because back then I was a stupid, reckless, irresponsible playboy, you decide to send away Samantha with my baby and brush it all away like any other mess I had made?" Oliver scoffed before sighing. "I get why you didn't want to tell me back then but you could have told me after the Undertaking. You promised that there would be no more secrets between us. And I'm a different man now. Maybe I could have done better now. So, why didn't you come clean after the jury pardoned you? Or about Malcolm being Thea's father?" The color drained from Moira's face as Oliver glared.

"Oliver, I… please, believe me, it was all for your own good." Moira pleaded.

"Maybe." Oliver scoffed. "I can understand, why you would ask Samantha to send William away. But you robbed me of being there for my own son for the first seven years of his life and him of growing up with a father and you lied to me and Thea about her true parenthood when she deserved that much for the last nineteen years. That I can't forgive. Ever."

He stood up and left, leaving Moira sad in the manor.

* * *

Oliver sighed as he entered the car, where was Sara in the driver seat. "Ollie… I'm sorry." She held his hand. "But you need to understand…"

"Maybe she was trying to protect us." Oliver interrupted her. "But like you said… secrets cost us too much."

"But she knows who you are." Sara said. "Maybe you could…"

"Maybe." Oliver sighed. "But right now, I'm not ready to forgive her." Oliver said. "And even so, you said that she would not tell me until later that she knows. So, what else is there?"

* * *

_**Laurel's Apartment** _

Laurel was going over some files as Sara entered. "Hey."

"Hi." Laurel smiled.

"Is everything OK?" Sara asked.

"Not really." Laurel said. "I was helping my Dad with investigating what happened with the Christmas. That man, Cyrus Gold, he used to know Sebastian from the orphanage." Sara tensed. "It just… I don't know, something seems off about him."

"You're not the only one with that feeling." Sara nodded as Laurel looked at her. "Laurel, over the last couple of years, I've seen people, who like to put on a nice smile on their faces but they're not what they seem by the first impression."

"And you think that Blood is one of those people?" Laurel asked and Sara nodded before looking at the files.

* * *

**_The Lair_ **

Oliver went down as Felicity had the small computer with some pieces from Sara's jumpship at her table as she was using her tools to put it together. "You called me?"

"Curtis managed to fix that computer from Sara's time machine. If I could only…"

Suddenly, a hologram of Gideon appeared as they gasped. " _Mr. Queen. Miss Smoak. Mr. Diggle._ "

"What the…" Oliver whispered.

"Oliver, tell me I'm stoned right now." Diggle muttered.

"Oh." Felicity gapped. "Looks like an advanced A.I."

" _Gideon._ " She said. " _How may I help you, Mr. Queen?_ "

"You know who we are?" Diggle asked.

" _Of course. Oh, dear._ " Gideon said suddenly.

"What?" Oliver scowled.

" _I'm afraid Prometheus has made an… unpleasant move and Miss Lance is in trouble._ "

"What?" Oliver felt a pit of dread form in his stomach. "What happened?"

" _Sara Lance was apprehended by Time Bureau for her interference in the timeline and Laurel Lance has been kidnapped by your enemy Prometheus._ " Gideon said.

"Oh, God…" Diggle paled.

Oliver knew that he had no time to waste. "Who is Prometheus? Tell me, now!"

* * *

**_Laurel's Apartment_ **

Sara went outside as she encountered Connor, who scowled. "You're walking on thin ice, Sara." He cautioned. "I've been watching you. If I were you, I'd stray from this course now."

"I wouldn't have to, if you were gonna tell me who is Prometheus." Sara glared.

"Prometheus is not your mess to clean up but ours." Connor warned.

"Don't play games with me." Sara demanded. "Who is he and how can I stop him?"

"Not your concern." Connor warned. "If you want to protect Oliver and your families, so be it but I will not let you change the events too much. I've been lenient more than enough with you. It's time I set the events back to their right course." He neared her and before Sara could fight back, she felt a sting on her neck and everything went black.

* * *

**_Later, District Attorney's office_ **

Laurel was approaching her car and opening the door as Adrian called out from behind as she turned around, smiling.

"Hi, Laurel."

"Hey."

"Is everything OK?" Adrian asked.

"No, I… I'm sorry, there's something I need to look into. It's a case I'm building." Laurel said.

"Against who?" Adrian questioned.

"Look, Adrian, I really can't talk about it right now and…"

Before Laurel could enter her car, Adrian closed the door. "What's the hurry? Is it a matter of life and death?" He smirked and Laurel felt a pit of dread form in her stomach. Suddenly, Adrian's behavior was far different from how he has been acting in the office.

* * *

_**Waverider** _

Jax was fixing some wiring as the lights in the ship turned on. "Finally."

"Did you fix Gideon?" Ray asked.

"We're about to find out." Rip said as he turned on the systems in the ship as Gideon's hologram turned on.

" _Ah, Captain Hunter._ "

"Gideon, give us a location on Sara's jumpship, now." Rip said.

" _I'm afraid you must hurry. Your friends in the Time Bureau that have sent their agents to contain Miss Lance are not what they seem._ " Gideon warned.

* * *

_**2013** _

Sara woke up on cold metal floor, stripped of her clothes and equipment, wearing nothing but a long white skirt as she woke up and looked around, where she was in small glass cell in which she was barely able to stand up or lie down due to the size as she furiously banged on the glass.

"Hey! Where am I?" Then, Connor, another man that Sara recognized from the future and glared and a woman with long blonde hair, all in suits, approached Sara's cell as she glared. "Let me out, now!" She banged on the glass as they ignored her.

"Well?" Connor asked.

"It will be taken care of." Ava said. "And we will wipe the memories of Mr. Queen and everyone else."

"The damage is being taken care of as we speak." Grant said.

"Except for Adrian Chase." Connor pointed out.

"Don't be concerned about him." Ava smirked. "He will be removed from this timeline soon enough."

Sara looked around to see more people in cells, their clothes replaced by white prisoner clothing before she noticed an Asian woman in suit as well as she tensed.

"No, you're dead, I watched you die! You're dead!" Sara yelled as she banged at the glass, while they left her in her cell. "Let me out, now! Let me out! I have to save her! Let me out! I have to save her!"

* * *

Elsewhere, a woman with long dark hair and red and black cape and hood, with a bow was at the borders of Starling City, watching at the horizon. "Beloved… I'm coming for you."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	13. The Stakes Getting Higher - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now knowing the whole picture, Oliver and Sara become more desperate than ever to protect everyone they care about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver burst into the manor as he saw Moira talking with Mark Frances and there was another man and then he tensed upon recognizing the voice. "Legally, you may have been pardoned but there will still be ramifications about…"

"Oliver." Moira said, surprised as Adrian turned around and smiled.

"Oliver. I wasn't expecting to see you." Adrian said.

"Neither was I expecting to see you." Oliver said as Adrian smirked. Clearly, he already knew that Oliver  _knew_.

"I offered your mother to help with how could she regain legally at least some control of Queen Consolidated, now that she has been cleared of all charges." Adrian said. "Maybe you could help?"

"If you won't mind, I'd like to talk with you in private, Mr. Chase." Oliver said bluntly.

"Actually, can it wait? Your mother and I and Mr. Frances are on the clock here." Adrian glanced at them. "Besides, you look a little ragged. You tired? Or is it that you and your pretty bird have both been asleep this whole time?" He asked with a gleeful smirk on his face.

They both were at their spots for a moment, exchanging heated stares before Oliver left the manor.

* * *

Later, Adrian went outside the manor, approaching his car before the front window was shattered by an arrow as he smirked. "Gonna try it this way now." He turned around as the Arrow notched an arrow. "I gotta tell you, I don't know how that mask is gonna play here, especially since the city is not too fond of your alter-ego."

"I'll give them the Throwing Star Killer, see how they feel." The Arrow sneered.

"Wait. That's your big plan? Arresting me?" Adrian scoffed with feigned disappointment. "Oh, man, that's a bit of a letdown, I have to say."

The Arrow put his arrow back in the quiver and lowered his bow. "I know everything and I won't let you hurt anyone else I care about, ever again." He pinned Adrian to the car as he grabbed him by his throat. "Where are Laurel and Sara?! What have you done to them?!"

"Sara, I know nothing about it." Adrian choked out. "But Laurel, she's fine. Don't worry. As long as I'm around to make sure she gets some food and water. Starvation and dehydration, terrible way to go. Bottom line – I die, she dies. I don't make it back to her in time, she dies. Now, you could try torturing me for her location, we both know what you're capable of in that department but…" Again, his lips curved into vindicated smirk. "I think that we both know what I'm capable of. So, Ollie, who do you think will last longer? Your pretty bird, or me?" The Arrow snarled as he let Adrian go as Adrian laughed at seeing Oliver's face, full of devastation. "Oh, I'm ten steps ahead of you and you haven't even figured out what game we're playing yet."

He entered his car and drove away as the Arrow glared.

* * *

**_Later, the Lair_ **

"That bastard." Felicity sneered.

"I'd say that pretty much covers it." Diggle nodded.

"Slade is one thing but this guy…" Oliver sighed. "That A.I. said that Prometheus is one of the most dangerous enemies I have ever faced. Maybe it can give us more clues."

Felicity plugged the computer to some device. "Experimental battery from Queen Consolidated. That should give the A.I. enough juice to tell us everything we need to know."

Gideon turned on as the A.I. smiled. " _Mr. Queen._ "

"Gideon, you said that Prometheus is one of the most dangerous enemies I have ever faced." Oliver pleaded. "But I need you to tell me everything else you know about him."

Gideon nodded. " _Adrian Chase, born Simon Morrison, was an illegitimate son of Justin Claybourne. Justin Claybourne was murdered by the Hood in 2012, prompting Mr. Morrison to erase all traces of his own existence from the Internet and dropping off the grid. Over the following four years, Mr. Chase obsessively studied the vigilante, learning everything he could about his past, family, friends, allies and identity. In early 2015, Mr. Chase sought out Talia al Ghul and asked her to train him._ "

" _Talia_?" Oliver stared.

"Who's Talia?" Felicity asked.

"She's someone I met in Russia and trained me." Oliver said. "Why would she…"

" _Talia al Ghul, daughter of Ra's al Ghul, renounced all ties to the League of Assassins, believing that Ra's would never allow a woman to become his successor and started her own cult of warriors and choosing her own students, among which was…_ "

"Yao Fei." Oliver nodded.

Diggle straightened. "As in the same Yao Fei, who…"

Oliver nodded. "Why would Talia train him, when she knew he wanted revenge on me?"

Gideon showed hologram of two figures in black attire and hoods fighting with swords on a dam. " _In May 2015, Mr. Queen battled Ra's al Ghul, when he threatened Starling City with bioweapons attack and eventually killed him. Talia al Ghul lost all sanity and allied herself with Mr. Chase._ "

Oliver wiped his face. "When Sara and I faced Prometheus two weeks ago at that plant, Prometheus surprised me with a special move. The same move that Talia taught me."

"So, you and Chase had the same teacher. And she was hellbent on revenge, just like he was, because you killed their fathers, when they tried to destroy this city with biological weapons." Felicity drawled. "I see the irony in here."

"Did we ever defeat him?" Oliver demanded as Gideon paused.

" _Not… exactly._ " Gideon said as she continued and Oliver, Diggle and Felicity paled upon seeing series of footages of Adrian torturing Oliver, Oliver punching Adrian in his face as he knelt down, Adrian pulling out a revolver and pointing it at his temple as Oliver recognized the shores of Lian Yu.

Everyone was shocked and disturbed at seeing the future, to say the least.

"But we can stop him right here, right now, if we do this the right way." Felicity snapped her fingers.

"Where's Chase holding Laurel?" Oliver asked.

" _I'm afraid I cannot tell you. The timeline is currently in flux, so it is hard for me to determine some events with certainty._ " Gideon said.

"And Sara? Do you know where's the Bureau keeping her?" Oliver demanded.

" _According to what I was able to gather, the Time Bureau has an outpost here in the outskirts._ " Gideon showed them a map as Oliver sighed.

"What are we gonna do? Laurel or Sara?" Felicity asked.

Oliver sighed. "Sara is strong and can take care of herself. If there's one thing she has shown me, she finds a way out. But I can't let Laurel die. Show me everything you have on Chase. We'll let Lance take care of him."

Felicity nodded as she picked up her phone and dialed Quentin's number.

* * *

**_Later, SCPD_ **

Quentin entered Pike's office as the lieutenant scowled. "Can I help you, Quentin?"

"There's something I have to show you." Quentin pulled out a flash drive from his pocket. "This is everything I have on the Throwing Star Killer. His real name is Simon Morrison. Currently, he works in the District Attorney's office, under an alias " _Adrian Chase_ "."

"I don't recall allowing you investigating such thing. And you're not a Detective anymore." Pike said, confused. "What did you do, Quentin?"

Quentin sighed. "You won't like the answer, Frank."

Pike wiped his face as it hit him. "The vigilante reached out to you again."

"The Arrow." Quentin corrected. "I know what you're gonna say, Frank. But, listen, last year, I used to believe as much as you do that no one is above the law. But look around. Under our noses, the Starling's elite was ripping off the good people and stepping on their throats and half of the department was under their thumb.

Outside of you, me, Hilton and a few honest cops here, the Arrow was the only one, who could make a difference and help the people, that we failed. The law is supposed to protect the people of this city. But, instead, powerful people used it to twist it to their own means, while the people we vowed to protect, were paying the price of it. And that all changed one man in hood, with a bow and quiver. Now, I know that he's a killer but how many bodies has he dropped lately? That shows how much he has grown. Whether you like it or not, Frank, he and that blonde that showed up two months ago, are an auxiliary law enforcement. This city needs all the help it can get. I just don't care that much who it comes from anymore."

Pike sighed. "And are you willing to sacrifice your badge again, and this time, even risk being sentenced to jail, if you want to take his word again?"

"I do." Quentin said firmly as Pike stared in consideration before picking the drive.

"I better hope you're right about him. Don't make me regret this."

* * *

_**Elsewhere** _

Sara's cell was opened as an Asian woman in suit was facing her. "There's no point in trying to escape."

"Shado…" Sara whispered, staring in disbelief. "How… I watched you die…"

"Multiple timelines." Shado said simply. "You know they exist. There's no point in trying to escape, so don't even think about it, Sara."

* * *

They stripped Sara off her clothes as she faced against a wall before from behind she felt icy water and she screamed out and then curled down to a ball as they turned off the water from the hose as she trembled, while leaving her with small towel and a white gown. Sara looked around, trying to think of a way out and memorize the corridors. Then, Sara decided to play along as she used the towel to rub the dirt off her skin and wipe the water before putting on the gown as she left as the guards cuffed her and accompanied her to a small office, where she faced Grant Wilson as she glared hatefully.

"Have a seat." Grant said politely as Sara seethed, looking at the face of the man, who had cut the arm off Oliver and almost destroyed her city. "I'm not the person from the future you saw, Sara. There's no need for hostility."

"Excuse me, if I'm not happy to share the table with a guy, who looks like someone, who took away everything I care about." Sara sneered.

"I am not your enemy, Sara." Grant assured her. "Sit down, please. Don't make this any harder than it needs to be." Sara glared but complied reluctantly as she sat at the table before her cuffed hands were pinned to the table by some invisible force and she couldn't get them up. "I am truly sorry if this is uncomfortable but these precautions are needed, so that prisoners like you don't make a mess."

"What do you want from me?" Sara demanded.

Grant looked down for a moment before facing her again. "Do you have any idea of the damage you have done by coming to this timeline?"

"I had to…"

"Yes, yes, I had to save Laurel when I got the chance, I've heard that already." Grant interrupted her. "But… time… is a fragile construct. I'm certain you have many questions and I wish I had the time to explain all the details. But, the point is, you've made quite the mess, Sara."

" _Me_?" Sara blinked.

"The Dollmaker, letting Ra's release you early, warning Oliver about my father earlier… and the most damning transgression…" He paused for theatrical effect. "Saving your dear big sister and warning the Demon's Head about Malcolm Merlyn."

"I did everyone a favor." Sara snapped. "I changed things for the better."

"Did you?" Grant scoffed and laughed, mockingly. "What you don't know is that you disrupted this timeline and gave one of Oliver's enemies, that we had apprehended in another timeline, an opportunity to come here and change things, forever. Time travel is Pandora's box, Sara."

"Prometheus." Sara realized. "He's from the future."

"From another timeline." Shado nodded as she entered. "However, changes in events can disrupt the time continuum, leading to erasing some timelines from existence. We had already apprehended Prometheus in another timeline, however, your intervention caused it to shatter and Prometheus saw an opportunity to escape to the past. To  _this_  moment. Because you wanted to change  _one_  thing, you changed  _everything_. We're no different than your merry band of Legends."

"Our idea was based on a lie!" Sara snapped. "Rip told us that we were chosen to protect history but he used us like pawns instead to save his own family but he failed anyway! And none of my "friends" stood up, when my sister died! Rip was nothing but a selfish hypocrite! Is it unfair, that if Rip used the chance he had to save his family, that I use mine?"

"This isn't about fair or unfair, Sara but about stability and continuity." Ava said coldly as she showed up. "Preserving the course of events as they should happen. More changes in the past create more branches in time and more alternate timelines. And if these changes are left unchecked, space-time continuum will eventually collapse."

"And this conversation may as well be erased from existence." Grant said. "Every hour, every minute, every moment of time, in oblivion forever. That's what we are here for. To make sure that the damage is mitigated and limited."

Sara sighed, seeing their point before turning to Shado. "How are you still alive? I saw Anthony kill you.  _Another timeline_?" She tried as Shado nodded.

"My consciousness was removed from the timeline that I protect and uploaded into this body that had been salvaged from Lian Yu and restored." She explained. "I am only doing my duty, Sara. Protecting the time continuum."

"How can you be so apathetic to what happens? Billions of people suffering throughout the ages and you can stop that from happening and change things for the better." Sara snapped. "Your families, parents, brothers, sisters…" She turned to Grant. "You will never change, whatever timeline you're from, will you?"

"My father means nothing to me." Grant said firmly. "Slade Wilson is a monster that was defeated by Oliver Queen in May 2014 and then incarcerated on Lian Yu. I may have his son's face and my father's blood but my only loyalty is to protecting the time continuum."

"Why am I dead here?" Sara asked. "In this timeline?"

Ava sighed. "A miscalculation from our side. Our agent has mistaken you from this timeline with you here."

"What happens now?" Sara asked.

"That depends on where's the corpse of Sara Lance from this timeline." Grant said. "Her body will be restored and memory altered, along with Oliver Queen's, John Diggle's and everyone else you have been interacting with for the past three months. Prometheus will be contained and dealt with. The timeline will be preserved. You, however, are an anomaly we need to keep in check."

"Take her back to her cell." Ava ordered. "The interrogation will continue later. And if necessary, we will probe what we need from her memory."

* * *

Shado accompanied Sara to her cell as Sara looked at her sadly before Shado uncuffed her. "How can you just stand by and let this happen? Ollie loved you. Slade was your friend once. And you let them kill each other?"

Shado looked at her with blank expression as she closed the door. "My past life means nothing to me. My only obligation is to protect the timeline."

"And you allow your best friends to try to destroy each other and drag down thousands of innocent lives in the process." Sara sneered. "Your father would be ashamed of you."

Shado sighed. "The girl you remember is dead. I'm sorry… but in this timeline, you, Slade and Oliver mean nothing to me." She walked away as Sara banged at the door.

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Are we doing the right thing?" Shado asked as she went down with Connor.

"We are redirecting the events to how they need to happen." Connor said. "Besides, you yourself have seen how much damage can League of Assassins do if they interfere."

* * *

Sara was curled to the ball and crying. "I'm so sorry… I failed you… I tried… but I failed you…"

* * *

The guards were walking down the corridors before they heard whooshing of arrows and they went around the corner but a woman in black hood and red cape attacked them with her bow and took them out before she looked at a small device in her hand and followed the directions.

Around the corner, she encountered Connor and Shado and before they could reach for their weapons, the woman threw some darts from her belt, hitting them in the necks as they passed out.

* * *

Sara heard beeping as her cell door opened as she looked up and widened her eyes. "Nyssa?"

"I know. I'm the last person you expected to see…"

Sara got up and hugged her former lover tightly, sobbing. "Oh, my God… you're here. I can't believe you're here." She stared at Nyssa for a moment, eyes wet with tears. "How… what…"

"We don't have time for questions, we need to move. I know a way out, Sara, come on."

She handed Sara a pair of batons as Sara followed Nyssa as they went around the corner and encountered three guards and Nyssa shot down one of them as she notched an arrow, while Sara rushed at the remaining two and knocked them out.

Sara followed Nyssa as they turned right and then left until they heard water. "That's our way out, come on." Sara and Nyssa started to run faster until they were in sewer and went out towards the end as beneath them was a river. "Do you trust me?"

Sara nodded. "Always."

Then they heard footsteps as they jumped down into the water.

* * *

Sara and Nyssa swam a while down the river before they were at shore as Sara trembled from the cold, since she was naked, save for the gown she had been wearing. Nyssa walked to a bag at the shore and handed Sara a blanket. "Here."

Sara nodded as she took off her gown as Nyssa smirked, eying Sara's features as Sara blushed. "Few months ago, you wouldn't be so shy."

"People change." Sara said simply as Nyssa nodded.

"So it seems."

Then, something occurred in Sara's mind as she managed to dry herself and put on some warm clothes. "Not that I'm not glad to see you but what are you doing here?"

"I missed you." Nyssa said. "I will not lie, I was heartbroken that my father released you… but he told me." Sara scowled. "That you're from the future. That you had already been trained in the ways of the League once and you didn't belong there. That a warrior able to kill but wanting to show mercy, does not belong to the League. I had time to process that... things go to a circle."

Sara sighed, realizing her lover was heartbroken. "Nyssa… all I can say is I'm sorry."

"It does not matter. I came here because I knew you needed help."

"Yeah, about that. How did you find me in the first place?" Sara asked.

"She had a little help." A familiar voice Sara hasn't heard in months said as she turned around and laughed.

"Jax!" Sara hugged him tightly as he gapped.

"Oh. I'm glad to see you too, Sara." Jax smiled.

"Well…" Rip said as he and the Legends showed up. "You made quite a mess, Sara, didn't you?"

* * *

"How did Nyssa al Ghul find this place?" Grant demanded.

"There has been a leak in here. Some of the transmission was sent throughout the timestream." One of the workers explained.

"But Nyssa al Ghul does not have the technology to intercept the signal." Connor said skeptically.

"Unless someone was sloppy." Shado said. "This can be resolved later. Our current concern is Miss Lance and Adrian Chase."

"Send our agents after them and contain them." Ava ordered. "And find the corpse of Sara Lance from this timeline."

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

The Arrow and Diggle went into Chase's house as they groaned. "It's empty."

"Chase knew we would look here. He's not an idiot." The Arrow said. Then they heard a scream upstairs as the Arrow panicked. "Laurel!"

They went upstairs and burst into a room as they saw a projector that showed Laurel, in tears and behind her Prometheus with a knife to her throat.

" _Excellent. Now give us another scream._ " Prometheus said.

"You bastard." The Arrow snarled.

* * *

"I can't go back, Rip." Sara said. "You have no idea…"

"I know everything, Sara." Rip nodded. "Prometheus. Time Bureau. All of it. And while I don't like that you made a mess in the timeline for selfish reason, I won't leave you behind."

"Don't lecture me about messing with the timeline, you goddamned hypocrite!" Sara snarled.

"Hey, let's all calm down, OK?" Ray intervened. "We've got bigger worries to worry about."

"Haircut's right. We gotta focus on the time pigs after us and then there's that ninja whacko on the loose." Mick nodded.

"I need to get back to Starling ASAP." Sara sighed.

Then, Gideon beeped. " _I'm afraid there's another problem._ "

* * *

**_Starling General_ **

Sara bumped into Oliver as he looked relieved. "Sara, what… where did they take you? How did you escape?" ** _  
_**

"Long story." Sara said. "Listen, Prometheus is…"

"I know." Oliver nodded. "We're gonna take him down."

Then, they saw Quentin at the hospital room as Sara and Oliver approached him as Quentin stared. "Daddy, what happened?"

Quentin looked at Oliver for a moment before turning to Sara and then it all clicked. "You're the Arrow. Why am I not surprised?"

"I know you've got a lot on your plate but what's going on?" Sara pleaded as he sighed.

"I gave Pike evidence you guys had on the Throwing Star Killer. But then, some lowlife attacked him outside the precinct. SCPD's canvassing but they did not get a shot on his face." Quentin explained as Oliver sneered.

"Chase."

Quentin nodded. "I hand over to Pike evidence you guys gave me, then he gets skewered by some punk in an alley? Isn't that a little convenient?"

"Is his family there?" Sara asked.

"No. But somebody else is." Quentin said as they looked over to see Adrian at Pike's stretcher as he was on life support. "Where's Laurel? She hasn't been answering my calls." Sara seethed as it hit Quentin and he glared at Adrian. "That son of a bitch. I'm gonna…" He was about to burst in as Oliver held him.

"Mr. Lance, I'm as angry as you are right now but you need to calm down. If we burst in and lose our cool, he'll use it to his advantage." Oliver pleaded.

Quentin seethed as Oliver let him go. "I swear to God, if she dies and you won't kill him, I sure as hell am gonna put a bullet between his eyes."

Oliver and Sara entered as Adrian was looking at Pike. "Life's so fragile, isn't it? Decades of hope and dreams, then one little mistake, one moment… and it's all gone."

"You're not gonna hurt anyone else, ever again." Sara seethed.

"Really?" Adrian mocked. "Because so far, you haven't been able to do much to stop me. Laurel's fine, by the way. Well, alive, at least."

"We're gonna find her." Oliver vowed.

"My friends and we're gonna find her." Sara added. "And then… I'm gonna break your arms, I'm gonna break your legs and then, I'm gonna break your neck." She neared her hand to Adrian's throat.

"You do realize how impotent you sound, right?" Adrian taunted.

"You think this is a game?" Sara snapped as she grabbed Adrian by his throat and pinned him to the wall, while Oliver glared. "I think we're done playing."

"You don't have a choice." Adrian warned. "If you kill me, you kill your sister." He turned to Oliver. "And she will be dead again, and as much as Shado, your father, that boy Akio, Yao Fei, Tommy, as your friend Pike here probably, all dead because of you. And your mother is going to pay the price as well soon enough, just like the first time." He turned to Sara again, smirking. "So go ahead. Kill me. Let's find out how much loss you can take because I don't think it's much. I think that both of you are just maybe one or two losses away from being destroyed."

Sara squeezed Adrian's throat before letting him go as he smirked once more, while readjusting his jacket. "Well, I guess we're gonna have to find another way to handle this then. Because that's the beautiful thing about all of this." He turned to Oliver. "If you kill me, you'll really only be killing yourself."

Oliver's blood ran cold as in his mind replayed the same words Gregor had told him in Russia before Oliver ended him. Adrian walked out as they both glared.

* * *

 Sara walked out, talking to Rip. "I know you want me to go back but this isn't about me anymore."

"I know." Rip said. "Prometheus is one of the most dangerous enemies you have ever faced. This isn't about the timeline anymore and I know I was a hypocrite that I didn't let you save your sister but it's not about her anymore. Prometheus and Slade Wilson working together would have devastating consequences and the League of Assassins and the Time Bureau interfering caused thousands, maybe millions of lives to perish. I know we may not be perfect protectors of time but we're the best suited for the job."

"So, you'll help me?" Sara asked. Rip nodded as she hugged him tightly. "Thank you… thank you…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	14. The Stakes Getting Higher - Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Sara try an unexpected move to stop Chase, which seems to work. However, Chase still has some aces in the hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_Waverider_ **

Sara was in her room as she looked at the photo of herself and Laurel before looking into the mirror and punching it in frustration as Oliver entered, while she screamed out angrily.

"Sara…"

"Everything I've done has been for nothing!" Sara yelled out angrily.

"I know you're angry…"

"Don't pretend to understand how I feel, Oliver! You have no idea what it's like, having a chance to go back to save someone you love and still, everything fights back against you to take that person away from you, again!" Sara snarled as she glared at him. Oliver sighed deeply, looking into Sara's eyes full of pain and devastation, full of tears. "You have no idea how I felt after I found out that she…" Sara swallowed. "She was… and I wasn't there to do anything…" She broke down in tears as Oliver hugged her tightly, consoling her as she sobbed into his chest. "I've tried… I really have tried…"

"I know it's hard, Sara." Oliver hugged her, doing his best to soothe her before she calmed down. "You may not have been able to save her before… but we can still turn this around."

"How?" Sara sniffed. "How are we going to stop Slade and Chase?"

"I may have looked into the future. And I have an idea." Oliver said. "Chase may think that the connections I have make me more vulnerable… but I've also seen how strong they have made me. I never would have come this far without you."

* * *

Rip was in his office, talking on screen with Ava. " _Mr. Hunter, you understand that…_ "

"I know how much damage Sara has made but please, give us a chance to turn this around. We can still fix this, Director Sharpe." Rip pleaded.

Ava nodded. " _Very well. When this is over, you will hand over to us Mr. Chase and Miss Lance and we will fix the damage that has been done before the continuum is permanently damaged._ "

Rip nodded.

* * *

Rip entered Sara's room as she and Oliver and Sara looked at him surprised. "Sara. We know where Chase and Laurel are."

"Good, because I have an idea how to stop him." Oliver said.

"You won't like it but you have to trust us." Sara pleaded.

"Well, actually, there's something I need to discuss with you." Rip said. "After this is over and we stop Mr. Chase and Mr. Wilson, the Bureau will want their pound of flesh."

* * *

Oliver glowered as he was walking down the corridor with Sara and Rip. "I don't like this, Sara."

"Me neither. But if that's what it takes to save Laurel and everyone else, it's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." Sara said.

Then, they entered the cockpit as Ray laughed. "Oliver." He approached him and hugged him. "I know this is not exactly accurate but I'm glad to see you again."

"Do I know you?" Oliver asked.

"Well… you will… in a few months. You could say that you helped me become the man I am." Ray said.

"Ollie, this is Ray." Sara introduced them. "In a year, he becomes a good friend and ally of ours."

"What are we gonna do with the assassin whackadoo, Englishman?" Mick asked.

"We have an idea." Oliver smirked.

* * *

**_Starling City_ **

"This is where Prometheus is holding Laurel?" Ray asked as the Arrow, Diggle, Sara, Nyssa and the Legends surrounded the building.

"It is strange." Nyssa said. "If he knows the future, why repeat it? He can predict what happens and let things turn out his way."

"Because time travel has specific set of rules. If you don't go through the motions most of the time, then you risk shattering the time continuum and next thing we know, the city may as well be erased from existence. You cannot change too many things, otherwise the timeline becomes disrupted and the damage may become irreversible." Rip said.

" _I am reading a few dozen heat signatures in the building._ " Gideon announced.

"He planted bombs in there." Rip said. "I must warn you, do not underestimate Chase. He will most likely be prepared for anything."

"Well, we'll see if he's prepared for this." Oliver sneered.

Stein and Jax merged as Diggle stared in disbelief at Firestorm flying up in the sky. "Oliver… tell me I'm high."

"I wish." Sara chuckled.

"I've heard stories about the burning man that came to Nanda Parbat from my sister." Nyssa stared.

Sara snickered.

* * *

Mick and Rip entered a room before they noticed a pile of C4. "Get back!" Rip ordered as the bomb exploded and the debris collapsed, trapping them in the room.

* * *

"We heard an explosion, what happened?" The Arrow called out.

" _The ninja whackadoo booby-trapped the place. The Englishman and I are trapped here._ " Mick said.

"He's right." Ray said as he flew out from the room in miniature state and enlarged himself. "Those heat signatures are C4. We have less than five minutes before this place blows."

"Alright, we need to find Laurel and get out of here ASAP." Sara said.

* * *

The Arrow and Canary were walking down the corridor before they heard a ' _ding_ ' and they saw an elevator open, with Laurel bound to a chair. "Sara! Ollie!"

The Arrow turned to the Canary, who shook her head, making them realize that Adrian must have told her as they neared her. "Hey, are you OK?" The Canary asked as Laurel nodded frantically before the Canary pulled out a knife and cut her restraints.

"Yeah, yeah. Listen, Adrian Chase is…"

"We know!" The Arrow said. "Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of here."

Laurel got up as the elevator closed as they all tensed. "What's going on?"

"Chase is controlling the elevator." The Arrow realized.

"Laurel, do you trust me?" The Canary pleaded as Laurel nodded. "Listen, this place is going down. My friend is gonna get you out of here. It may look… weird but you need to trust him and it's gonna be OK, I promise."

"But what about…"

"Chase wants us, you're no longer his target." The Arrow assured her.

"I meant, what about you?" Laurel asked.

"We're gonna finish this." The Arrow said as the elevator opened.

"Firestorm, Ray, Laurel's in the elevator, get her out of here." The Canary called out as they were about to leave before Laurel held the Arrow's hand.

"Ollie, wait." The Arrow turned around. "If… if I won't see you again, I need to know… did Tommy know… before…"

The Arrow nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him. He wanted to know you were safe before…" He looked down before getting a hold of himself. "I won't lose you again, Laurel."

"Not this time." Sara added. "Get to safety, we got this."

The elevator closed but not before Laurel managed to say. "Just be careful."

The Arrow and Canary met Nyssa. "Where is the assassin?"

They looked around and entered a room and glared at Prometheus. " _Hello, Oliver. Sara. Nyssa al Ghul._ "

"This won't end like in the future." The Canary sneered.

* * *

"Can you guys hear me in there?" Atom called out as he neared the rubble.

"We're neither dead or deaf, Haircut! How about you bust us out of here?" Mick snapped from the other side.

"OK, stay back." Atom said as he pulled out his blaster and fired, destroying the rubble.

* * *

Prometheus took off his hood and mask, revealing Adrian's face. "I've wondered how long would it take you to figure it out, Sara. Though, fixing Gideon was very clever, I must admit."

"This ends here and now." The Canary glared.

"After I'm finished with you, I should have a talk with my sister." Nyssa sneered.

"What are you gonna do? Keep us here before this place goes down? You think I'd let that happen?" Adrian smirked as he pulled out a trigger and disarmed the bombs in the building. "I've lived this before. Like I told you, I'm always ten steps ahead of you."

Oliver scoffed. "Well, if that were true, then you would know that it's funny. You trying to honor your father's legacy…"

"What are you talking about?" Adrian demanded before he pulled out his sword. "What are you talking about? What's so funny about my father's legacy?!"

The Canary smirked as Adrian attacked her in anger but she dodged and blocked his attacks before knocking him down. "If you really were ahead of us this whole time, you would have known that we would look into everything there was to know about you, considering that you spent four years studying us. And you know what we found out?" She asked mockingly as Adrian turned around, glaring, while on the floor.

"That your father was going to disown you. I know everything about Goodwin. And I know about what my father did. He may have made his mistakes but he would never give up on me." The Arrow said. "Unlike yours. He was going to disown you…"

"You're lying!" Adrian roared as he tried to lunge at them before they dodged as he fell down again.

"Why would we?" The Canary asked. "He was going to disown you not because you were illegitimate… but because you're insane, sick psychopath. Don't you get it?" She taunted. "You spent the whole time avenging a man, who's ashamed of you."

"My father wasn't perfect. But I know that he never would have given up on me." The Arrow finished as Adrian looked beaten before he knelt down and put his sword down.

"Go ahead. Do it." Adrian said as he stared down on the floor.

"That's where you're wrong. We're never gonna give you the satisfaction of being right." The Arrow sneered.

The Canary smirked. "We're not gonna let you die today. Dying's easy. But we'll make sure you won't hurt anyone ever again." She whacked him in the head, knocking him out.

Atom, Mick and Rip entered as they looked confused. "It's over?"

"Funny, I thought he would put more of a fight." Mick said. "I wanted to fry that punk myself."

* * *

**_Time Bureau HQ_ **

Adrian was in a cell as Oliver, Rip, Sara and Ava were in an office with Grant and Connor. "What happens now?"

"We will interrogate your sister and eventually, alter her memory, along with everyone else you have been interacting with, Miss Lance." Grant said.

"The timeline shall be preserved in order to ensure stability." Connor added. "And about altering memory, that goes for you and your friends too, Mr. Queen."

"No." Sara intervened. "I've tried so hard trying to save my sister. I can't let everything I've done to be for nothing."

"It will not be." Ava assured her. "We… have decided that while we must follow rules, sometimes it is good to be flexible."

"When Mr. Darhk arrives, necessary precautions will have been made to protect Miss Lance, you have our word, assuming you will keep yours." Grant said. "I keep my promises."

Sara sneered, considering that Grant's father was using the exact same words.

"And Chase?"

"Don't worry about him. He will be taken out from the equation soon enough. Once we probe his memory, he's finished." Connor said. "Now, as for you, Miss Lance, remember our end of the bargain…"

Sara nodded, looking sad though.

* * *

**_Elsewhere in Starling City_ **

Sara, Connor and some men in suits entered the storage unit as they picked the body bag and opened it to see the corpse of Sara from this timeline as Sara looked sickened.

"How exactly does it work?"

"We have a technology to restore body and memory and extract minds from alternate timelines." Connor said. "However, this is used purely for strategic purposes of the Bureau and only when absolutely necessary."

* * *

**_Time Bureau HQ_ **

"So, it's over?" Rip asked as he was with Ava in the office.

"We still need to alter Mr. Diggle's memory and of the Queens, the girl and the Lances." Ava explained.

"I must say, you are more efficient than I had thought, even though I do not agree with your methods." Rip said.

"We try." Ava shrugged. "At least we do not make a mess like you, Mr. Hunter."

"Perhaps we could make an alliance." Rip tried.

"Perhaps." Ava said.

* * *

"How exactly does it work?" Oliver asked as they were putting Sara's corpse in some chamber.

"Her cells will regenerate and mind will later be accordingly altered, to make sure she follows the history." Grant said as she scowled. "I understand why you may not trust me but like I told Miss Lance, I am not your enemy, nor am I glad of my father's actions."

"How did Chase get here in the first place?" Oliver asked as Grant sighed.

"Are you aware of multiple timeline theory, Mr. Queen?"

"The basics." Oliver nodded.

"Well, if you make too many changes, it's like a bullet shattering a glass. Imagine that timeline is the glass and you are the bullet. More changes mean more cracks until the glass eventually shatters. And things get messy." Grant said. "Drastic changes in timeline can cause some timelines to be erased from existence. It is likely that Chase found a crack in his timeline, when it collapsed and got here. But don't worry. He will not be hurting anyone anymore."

* * *

**_The Glades_ **

Sin entered a rundown house in the Glades as she looked around. "Roy? Are you here?" She then looked at a reflection in the mirror before she gasped and turned around, startled to face a woman with long brown hair and black suit and hood, with sword, a belt of knives and bow and quiver. "Who… what the hell are you?"

"Someone, who has a score to settle." The woman said with Eastern accent.

"Where's Roy?" Sin demanded. "What have you done to my friend?"

"Don't worry about him. He will be of use to me." The woman smirked.

Sin threw a chair at the woman before running away but the woman threw a dart, hitting Sin in the neck as she passed out and fell down.

* * *

**_The Lair_ **

Diggle and Felicity were in the lair, patiently waiting before they heard footsteps and then they widened their eyes in disbelief that it was not Oliver entering but…

"Andy?" Diggle stared. "But… you're…"

Andy pulled out his gun as Diggle and Felicity were hit with darts in the necks as they passed out. "Sorry, man."

* * *

**_Queen Manor_ **

Moira and Thea were alone in the manor before the lights flickered and when they stopped, Thea screamed as she and Moira turned around.

"What… how… you're supposed to be dead!" Thea snarled.

"Dying is easy, Thea." Malcolm said. "That's a lesson a father should teach you."

"You're never taking her, Malcolm." Moira glared as she stepped up. "Ra's will have your head."

"Oh, I would not be so concerned about the Demon's Head, where we are going." Malcolm said before Thea and Moira were hit in the necks with darts.

* * *

**_SCPD_ **

Quentin was entering his cruiser before he noticed a man behind him, with short light hair. "Hello, Quentin. I must say, you look healthy as horse and the hair looks handsome. I think it's better than bald and grumpy in two years, if you ask me."

"Who… who the hell are you?" Quentin demanded, frightened.

"You could say… we're old friends." The man smiled.

"What do you want from me?" Quentin asked.

"I made… well… will make you a promise in two years and I intend to keep it." The man said before he waved his hand and Quentin flew out from the car through the front window and hit the pavement, knocked out. "I'm done playing games this time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	15. All In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With nothing left to lose, Adrian summons a group of dangerous foes to abduct the dearest ones to Oliver and Sara and Oliver and Sara make one last desperate attempt to save the people they love and the time itself before everything is lost forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"I… I can't believe it." Laurel whispered as she was with Sara and Oliver in the room, talking privately. "You… you were dead and you came back in time… it's…" She wiped her face, trying to absorb the news. "So, this whole time you were back, these three months… you were changing time? Only for me?" She asked, disbelieving. "You…" Laurel's eyes were full of tears, not being able to imagine the lengths her sister would go through to save her. "Sara… I…"

"You gave me my life back. It would be unfair of me to save yours." Sara explained as she held her hand, sitting on bed with her.

"I… just… it's…" Laurel couldn't form words.

"I know it's a lot to take in." Oliver nodded. "I couldn't believe it either."

Laurel sighed deeply. "So, just so that I get this straight. Sebastian Blood is working with this Wilson guy, who tried to kill you both because he had lost his mind back on the island because of some serum you injected him with?"

Oliver nodded. "The thing is that he's still alive." He said grimly. "And from what Sara's told me, he's going to destroy half the city and Mom is gonna die."

"But… you can stop it right?" Laurel asked. "I mean, the future is not carved in stone."

"No." Sara assured her, holding her hand. "I promise, I will do everything in my power to save you all."

"What happens now?" Laurel asked as she turned to Sara, who sighed.

"We made a deal with the Bureau." Sara said. "You, Ollie and everyone else will have their memories of the past three months erased. And… my… other me… she will be restored and all your memories will be altered. The timeline will need to be kept in check. And… I will have to… stay in their custody."

"But… that means that I will die again, doesn't it?"

"Not necessarily." Sara promised. "I will never let that happen again. They promised that they would try to prevent that from happening. Laurel, you and Ollie are going to have an amazing life, full of adventure, loss, triumph and love and you will both find a way to get back together. I promise you that."

"But… I…" Laurel looked unsure as Oliver tensed as she looked at him. "I mean, after everything we've been through…"

"You two are meant to be together. I know that." Sara pleaded. "And I love you both so much… enough to let you both go, when this is all over."

"And what about you?" Oliver asked. "I mean, what happens with you?"

Sara sighed as she turned to him. "I know you love me so much that you would do anything for me, Ollie… which is why I need to ask you to let me go." She held his hand. "I will always look out for you both because you're my family. And that's why I can't be more than that for you."

They both were in the room frozen in place as they realized something. "So, I guess one way or another… this is goodbye." Oliver said.

"The timeline needs to be kept in check." Sara nodded. "But I promise you, I am never going to allow anyone to take anyone take us away from each other ever again."

"For what it's worth… these past three months were the best moments of my life." Laurel said with her voice breaking as she got up. "And I never want to forget."

"Me neither." Sara sniffed as she hugged her. "But you have to let me go." Rip then burst in, looking freaked out.

"What's going on, Rip?"

"Sara, there's a problem."

* * *

Later, Oliver approached Adrian's cell as he was smirking. "You think you've won, do you, Oliver?"

"You may have won in the future, Adrian." Oliver glared. "But this time, I know everything and I will not allow you or Slade or anyone else hurt the people I love."

"The thing is… that everyone in your orbit and everyone you love is fated to suffer as price for your sins." Adrian said. "I don't have to be the one, who hurts them. Sooner or later, someone else makes sure they all pay the price. Just like your father, Shado, Tommy paid it. And do you know why?"

"Don't you  _dare_  trying to twist it around." Oliver sneered. "You think you know me but you don't. I am never going to give you the satisfaction of being the man that you think I am. I may be a killer, yes… but I've never killed when I had any other options left. You killed dozens of innocent people, just to prove a point that I am a killer like you. So tell me, who's the monster, Chase?" Adrian laughed. "You think this is funny?"

"Yeah. But only because you're still ten steps behind me. Like I said, everyone you care about suffers as price for your sins. And if you want to make sure they won't, then you'll let me go. It's the only way they'll be safe. Or else…" Adrian smirked and Oliver felt a pit of dread form in his stomach. Adrian was acting like if he still knew something that either Oliver or Sara did.

"What have you done?" Oliver demanded as Adrian enjoyed Oliver's frustration. "What have you done, Chase?!"

" _Mr. Queen, we have a problem._ " Rip called out to his comms.

* * *

"What happened?" Oliver asked as he was with Rip, Ava and Sara in the command center.

"They're gone. All of them." Ava explained.

"They  _who_?" Sara demanded.

"We sent our agents to Mr. Lance, Mr. Harper and Mr. Wilson and the Queens and that girl to alter their memories to make sure the timeline is intact but they all vanished." Connor said.

"Wait, how?" Sara asked, not understanding before they looked at the footage and Sara glared to see a familiar face in Quentin's car.

"Oh, no…" Ava paled.

"Who's that?" Oliver asked.

"Damien Darhk." Sara growled.

Oliver stared. "Wait, the one that…" Sara nodded quickly. "How?"

Ava looked at the computer. "The timeline is still in flux so we cannot determine everything with certainty. I'll try to see what… oh, my God…"

"What?" Rip demanded.

"Chase is not the only one, who managed to find his way to this timeline through a crack in the continuum. Apparently, he found some allies." Ava said as she looked at the footage.

"Malcolm." Oliver glared as he saw Malcolm in Queen Manor as some ninjas kidnapped Moira and Thea.

Then, they checked the Glades and saw a footage of Roy and Sin being abducted by some ninjas and in charge was… "Talia." Sara sneered.

Then, they checked the lair and saw Diggle and Felicity being attacked by… " _Andy_?" Oliver widened his eyes. "How…"

"That bastard!" Sara snarled, banging the desk.

"Wait a minute, that doesn't make any sense, John's brother is dead." Oliver protested before turning to Sara and noticing the look in her eyes. "Unless you know something we don't."

"Where's Chase now?" Ava called out as an alert bleeped on the console and Oliver's phone rang and he pulled it out from his pocket and saw a video of terrified William.

" _Hello? Hello. Somebody help me. Please, help me._ "

* * *

Adrian was in his cell, apparently hanged up, with his jacket around his neck as a noose as it was hanging to the ceiling as a guard went to check on him as he opened Adrian's cell and as the guard neared him, suddenly Adrian wrapped his legs around the guard's neck, when a loud 'crack' sounded off as he jumped down.

* * *

Laurel was going out, wondering what was going on before she heard footsteps and she got a glimpse of Adrian as she paled and instantly closed the door, hoping Adrian would not see her. But Adrian heard a 'click' of the doorknob as he smirked as he turned to the door.

* * *

Adrian shot the guards with a gun and was dragging Laurel in chokehold towards some portal as she screamed out and tried to struggle out vainly. "Oh, you're so fiery. I can see, why Ollie loves you."

"Let me go, you bastard!" Laurel yelled.

Oliver and Sara rushed down with the agents and Rip. "Chase!" Oliver snarled as they all aimed their guns at him as Adrian held Laurel tightly.

"I'll snap her neck before you can take another step!" Adrian yelled.

"Where are they?!" Oliver demanded.

"No, no, that was not the deal, Oliver." Adrian said smugly. "I said that if you let me go, I'd keep your loved ones safe. But I'm not gone yet."

"Get off me, you son of a bitch!" Laurel snarled, trying to free herself from Adrian's hold.

They all stared at Adrian but it was apparent that he was the one in control. No one could risk shooting Laurel as he pressed some buttons on the console, while Oliver lowered his gun.

"Why did you involve William?" Oliver asked brokenly. "He's an innocent."

"So was your mother and sister." Adrian smirked. "Before Malcolm Merlyn dragged them both into the darkness. And you were also innocent before your father got in bed with him. We all pay the price for the sins of those we care about. And like I told you, everyone you care about, suffers. Everyone." The portal opened as Adrian shot Oliver and Sara one more smug grin. "I'll see you on the boat."

He vanished in the portal with Laurel before it closed.

"No!" Sara exclaimed as she stared in despair.

* * *

"The coordinates seem to show… Lian Yu. May 2017." Ava said as she looked at the computer.

"Why?" Sara demanded.

"Because that was his endgame the first time." Oliver realized. "He's trying to prove a point. Everyone we care about suffers, because we are killers. Gideon showed me that Chase took everyone to the island and rigged it with bombs and linked it to a dead man switch. When I wouldn't kill him, he committed suicide and blew the island up, trying to make me suffer one way or another."

"We need to get them back." Sara said.

"Yeah." Oliver said. "But we can't do this alone. Even your friends might not be enough."

"He's right." Ray nodded. "I mean, we're outnumbered. Chase is working with Malcolm Merlyn, Slade Wilson, Talia al Ghul and her students and Damien Darhk and H.I.V.E at the very least. Even with the Legends, it's not enough. I mean, this is like facing some kind of a Legion of Doom." Then he laughed. "Well, that's how I'm gonna call that gang. Legion of Doom."

"Which is why you're going to need help." Ava nodded.

"I thought that you had strict rules against interfering." Oliver said, confused.

"Apparently, Mr. Chase is done playing by the rules of time continuum. May as well try to beat him in his own game." Ava suggested. "I will have our best agents help you."

* * *

**_S.T.A.R. Labs, Central City_ **

"Gideon, show me the timeline." Thawne said as he was in the Time Vault and Gideon showed Thawne the timeline and he looked angered.

" _I'm afraid the timeline has become more disrupted due to Mr. Chase's interference. If it continues, this timeline ceases to exist._ "

Thawne roared angrily as he slammed the wall. "I warned him. I should have… I cannot go back without Barry's speed. I need another way."

Then, in front of him appeared a portal as Thawne stared. "Gideon, what is this?"

" _I believe it is a crack in the timeline._ "

* * *

_**Time Bureau HQ** _

"I never thought that time travel would be possible." Nyssa said.

"Me neither." Oliver said as she looked at him. "We haven't met. I'm…"

"Oliver Queen." Nyssa shook her hand with him. "I know who you are. Sara has told me about you. And I can see what she sees in you."

Then, they heard a whooshing sound as they turned around and notched an arrow before Ava intervened. "Wait, don't!"

A yellow bolt of lightning appeared out of nowhere as Oliver stared at the man in red leather suit and lightning emblem on his chest as Sara widened her eyes. " _Barry_?"

"Barry?" Oliver stared as the Flash put down his mask.

"Hey, Ollie." Barry smiled. "Sara. I heard that you needed my help."

"How… I thought you were in a coma." Oliver said, not understanding.

"Ollie, it's a… very long story." Barry said. "But… I'm not the Barry you know."

"But… you need our help." A familiar male voice said as Oliver and Sara widened their eyes to see a young man in red leather suit and hood with a bow and quiver and with a metal left arm. "I guess it's up to us to save the future, is it?"

" _Roy_?" Oliver and Sara stared in disbelief.

"I know you have a lot of questions but we don't have time." The elder Roy said.

"And we know where's Chase and the rest." Ava said.

* * *

_**2017, Lian Yu** _

Moira, Thea, Quentin, Sin, Felicity and Diggle had the bags on their heads pulled out as the sunlight blinded them as in front of them appeared Adrian and Malcolm and a small group of ninjas. "What the… where are we? Where's Laurel?" Quentin demanded.

"And Roy?" Thea added.

"Not with us." Felicity sighed.

"Relax, enjoy the weather." Adrian said casually.

"Why are we here?" Felicity demanded as she looked around.

"So you recognize this place. That's good." Adrian smirked as he was walking off.

"Oliver is gonna come for us!" Thea glared at him.

"Yeah, I'm counting on that, sis!" Adrian called back.

Diggle groaned. "Damn it, Chase is using us as bait, he wants to draw Oliver and Sara out."

"The numbers aren't exactly in their favor." Quentin grumbled.

"Yeah… Chase's got an army with him." Felicity looked around. "I know they've faced bad odds before but I don't see how are they gonna stop these guys."

"Felicity is right, they can't do this on their own." Diggle agreed.

* * *

**_2013_ **

"I didn't think you would come with us." Oliver said as behind him was a blonde man with beige trench coat and white shirt and red tie.

"Well, it's not every day you need a Master of Dark Arts to save the future, do you, mate?" Constantine smirked as he, Oliver, Sara, the Legends, Nyssa, Barry and Arsenal with a small group of agents with Connor and Grant in charge entered the portal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you're confused:
> 
> Team Arrow is gonna be consisted of Oliver, Sara, Nyssa, Constantine, the Legends (Rip, Mick, Ray and Firestorm), the Flash and Arsenal from the future, Connor Hawke, Grant Wilson and a small group of Time Bureau agents.
> 
> Team Prometheus is gonna consist of Prometheus, Deathstroke, Damien Darhk and H.I.V.E. and Andy Diggle, Malcolm Merlyn and Talia al Ghul and her students.
> 
> The Reverse-Flash is going to be the wild card and that's all I will say about him.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	16. Lian Yu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Sara and their allies face off Prometheus, Deathstroke and their deadliest enemies from across the timeline in an epic final battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

**_2017, Lian Yu_ **

The portal opened as Oliver, Sara, Nyssa, Tatsu, Constantine, Barry, Arsenal, Rip, Mick, Jax, Stein and Ray with Connor and Grant and some of the agents went out as they found themselves on the shores of Lian Yu.

"We're back to where it all started, Ollie." Sara whispered.

"I suppose everything comes to full circle." Oliver said.

"Ollie, even with everyone…"

"No." Oliver said. "This won't end like it was supposed to. Not if we can help it."

Sara sighed. "I just feel like this is all my fault. If I hadn't come back in time…"

"Now's not the time for blaming yourself." Oliver said. "We need to find everyone. We're not gonna let Chase or Slade or anyone else win this time."

"Yeah but we have a bigger problem." Ray said as he looked at the satellite imaging of Lian Yu. "There are bombs all over the island."

"Can't you disarm them, Haircut?" Mick asked.

"No." Oliver said. "They're all networked, try to disarm one, you'll set off the rest of them and they're all linked to a dead man switch, which I'm sure Chase has on him. So, whatever you do, don't kill Chase or Slade or anyone, who might be a major threat to us or we're all dead."

"Oh, come on, where's the fun in it?" Mick groaned as Oliver rolled his eyes.

"How did you end up with these guys?" He turned to Sara, who shrugged.

"Guess I have that kind of luck."

* * *

"We should scatter around for the hostages." Ava ordered to the group. "If Chase will follow his plan, then we might know where to find them." She handed Oliver and Sara small devices. "So you can communicate with us."

Then, they saw a yellow bolt of lightning show up as Oliver stared. "Cool."

Barry laughed. "You said that the first time too."

"Well?" Sara asked.

"Wherever they are, they made sure I can't get to them. He planted metahuman power dampeners all over the place." Barry said as Sara groaned.

"You're… amazing." Oliver managed to say.

"Well, I learned from the best." Barry chuckled. "You're the one who taught me to explore my surroundings before rushing in blindly."

"I guess I inspired a lot of heroes, did I?" Oliver asked as Barry laughed.

"Man, you have no idea." Arsenal told him as he walked down with Oliver and Sara.

"How did you even end up with them, guys?" Sara asked as she looked at the agents.

Barry winced. "Well, they tried to after I went back and…" He paused as Sara scowled.

"What?"

Barry sighed. "It's a long story, Sara. Let's just say you're not the only one, who messed up by going back in time and trying to save someone you had lost."

"And you, Roy?" Oliver turned to Arsenal, who sighed as Sara noticed his bionic arm.

"Roy, what happened to you?" Sara asked. "I remember that you had to move on without us."

Arsenal turned to them. "Well, short version, after I got injected with Mirakuru, things were getting pretty well, when you were keeping an eye on me and you took me in, Oliver. But then the mess with Slade turned everything around and pretty much messed up my life. And I became your partner for a while too." He told to Oliver, who nodded.

"You're a good kid, Roy. I always knew you had more potential than it seems."

"But then…" Arsenal sighed, not taking his eyes off the path in front of them. "Things went downhill for me. Somewhere down the line, I couldn't be Arsenal anymore. And I had to move on. Retire. But then, I got a message from the Bureau that you needed my help. So, I came. Tried to catch Adrian Chase in my timeline but he got away and took a part of me with him." He sneered as he looked at his bionic arm.

"He cut your arm off?" Sara stared as he nodded.

"Chase was trying to go back in time to mess with you guys again and he got away." Arsenal said. "Because the timeline was shattered or whatever."

Sara winced as the hard truth fell down upon her.  _By changing one thing, she changed everything._

Sara sighed. "This is all my fault. My and Ollie's past is coming back to haunt us all because I messed it up."

"It's not your fault." Oliver assured her.

"You know, it seems like a recurring theme with you two." Constantine quipped.

"I don't know why." Sara admitted.

"It isn't really that complicated." Shado said as she approached them. "I've been listening to you."

Oliver looked at her, still freaked out. "Sorry, I… I just still can't believe it. I watched you die and…"

"I know it's a lot to take in. Time travel and people coming back from the dead." Shado nodded. "But the thing is that you two keep blaming yourselves and suffer from survivor's guilt. Like your father's suicide, Oliver."

Oliver scoffed. "This has nothing to do with my father."

"Oliver, I know you more than most people." Shado assured him. "When it comes to you, it all comes down to your father's suicide. The first of many people you care about that you have lost. You blame yourself for his death and everything wrong that has happened since then.

And I never blamed you for what happened to me. Ivo would have killed me one way or another. He just wanted to kill me in a way to make you blame yourself forever. What happened with Slade is not yours but Ivo's fault." Oliver looked at her, having to admit she has a point as he looked into her kind eyes as Shado turned to Sara. "You blame yourself for Ivo and Slade and what you had done, when you were in the League and for Laurel's death. The thing is that ever since Gambit, you both were forced down upon a path you did not want to go. So, you both need to forgive yourselves for your sins."

"You say it like it's easy." Sara scoffed.

"It's the hardest thing in the world." Shado pointed out as both Oliver and Sara considered her words.

* * *

"We should split into groups, cover more ground and find as many hostages as we can." Rip suggested.

Ava looked at her watch with computer. "I have the timeships that Chase stole, when he escaped from our custody in another timeline."

"We need to make sure none of his comrades escape this timeline, no matter what." Rip said.

"Agreed." Ava nodded. "I think I can access the timeships with Gideon's help."

* * *

Oliver, Sara, Shado and Connor approached some cages as they cautiously approached them. "Stay sharp."

They saw Felicity, Thea, Moira and Samantha in the cages.

"Oliver!" Felicity called out as Sara neared her finger to her lips.

"Be quiet." Sara whispered.

"Oliver… what's…. what's going on?" Moira demanded.

Still bitter about Moira's lies, he ignored her as he turned to Samantha. "Where's William?"

"I don't know, we were separated." Samantha said. "Oliver, what is going on?"

"It seems too easy." Sara said.

And on cue, Talia and Malcolm with readied bows and a small group of Ghosts with guns showed up, aiming their weapons.

"Don't even think it, Oliver." Talia ordered, aiming at Samantha. "Or your son loses his mother."

"You can't win, you're outnumbered." Malcolm smirked. "Might as well give up and save us all the effort."

Oliver, Sara, Shado and Connor turned around with hands up. Oliver and Sara looked at each other before they gave each other an imperceptive subtle nod, that only Connor had noticed as Malcolm and Talia neared them as Sara glared.

"Your father would be ashamed of you. You're a dishonorable bitch, violating the League's code."

"I am honoring father's legacy by preventing his future demise. There's no shame or dishonor in that." Talia sneered as suddenly, Connor threw a flechette, scratching Talia across her face as Sara hit her in the head with her baton and knocked her down. Malcolm fired an arrow, aiming at Samantha but Oliver threw a flechette as the two projectiles bounced off as he and Connor, who pulled out his own bow, engaged Malcolm, who blocked with his bow and jumped back as Shado shot down the Ghosts.

"Sister!" Nyssa yelled from the forest, nearing them as Talia turned around and Malcolm retreated before Talia did a throwing motion to the ground and an explosion followed and as the smoke lifted, Talia and Malcolm were gone.

Oliver opened the cages, letting Samantha, Sin, Thea, Felicity and Moira out as Felicity, Thea and Moira hugged him tightly but Oliver freed himself from their hold, still glaring at Moira.

"Ollie… what is going on here?" Thea demanded.

Oliver sighed. "It's a long story, Speedy."

Thea took a breath, looking at Oliver's and Sara's suits. "You're… you're…"

"I know. I know." Oliver nodded, holding her arms. "I know you have a lot of questions and it's a lot to process but now's not the time. Right now you need to get to safety."

Moira looked at Oliver a little in shock before nearing him and turning to Samantha. "Oliver, I…"

"Don't." Oliver glared at her. "You… right now I can't even stand the sight of you. All your lies caused this."

"I know I messed up." Moira nodded. "But I was just…"

"I don't want to hear it." Oliver snapped.

"Connor, get them to safety." Sara turned to him, who nodded.

"We have secured the Queens and Miss Clayton." Connor called out to his comms. "Extraction to rendezvous point."

"Ollie, wait." Thea turned to Oliver. "Is… is it true? About Malcolm Merlyn being…"

Oliver sighed, nodding. "Thea, I know you're mad and you have every right to be but I swear I didn't know about it. Not until recently. Look, we'll talk about this, when this is over but you need to get to safety first, OK?"

Thea nodded before turning to Sara. "I… I can't believe you and Sara are so…"

Oliver shook her. "Thea. Focus. Some people are going to pick you and Mom up. They'll take you somewhere to safety and protect you. They will probably act strangely but you need to trust them and listen to them, no matter what. Do you understand? Speedy?"

Thea nodded frantically.

"Felicity, Sin, do you know where's Laurel?" Sara pleaded as Felicity and Sin shook their heads.

"No."

"Chase split us all across the island, we ended here with Moira, Thea and that woman…" Felicity glanced towards Samantha. "He must have placed Laurel and the rest elsewhere."

"Listen, you need to get to safety with my friends, Chase has planted bombs all over the island, you have to get out of here before this place blows." Sara ordered as Connor accompanied them.

"Tatsu, we're heading your way."

* * *

Quentin and Diggle, in chains, were dragged down the monastery by Andy as Diggle stared at his brother in disbelief.

"Andy, what the hell has happened to you?" Diggle demanded incredulously. "It's like I don't even know you anymore." Andy and the Ghosts chained them to the staircase as Diggle could find no hint of remorse in his brother's face. "Why didn't you tell me you're alive? How could you do this to me? Or Carly? To your own son? You abandoned your family and for  _what_?! Petty revenge?! Power?!"

Andy stood up, looking at Diggle with stone cold expression. "My only family is H.I.V.E., John."

"H.I.V.E." Diggle growled. "The people that sent Deadshot after you. Who are they, Andy? Who are they?!"

"Your brother is way beyond reach, Mr. Diggle." Damien Darhk said as he entered. "I think I've told you this the first time, too, didn't I?"

"I don't know what game you're playing but Oliver and Sara are gonna kick your asses all the way to hell." Diggle glared.

Darhk laughed, amused. "Oh, I can see, where your brother gets his tenacity from. Pity you weren't as… flexible as here little Diggle brother." He patted Andy on his shoulder as Diggle just stared at his younger brother in sadness and disappointment as his heart shattered.

"Andy… what the hell has happened to you? I'm your brother." Diggle pleaded.

Andy looked at Diggle with stone cold heartless expression, silent as Diggle realized that whoever his brother was before… that's not who he is anymore. Andy walked away with Darhk as Diggle's eyes were filling with tears.

"Look, whatever you're doing, you don't have to do this." Quentin tried to plead with Darhk. "Just let us all go. Nobody has to get hurt or worse."

"Oh, I'm afraid they do, Quentin." Darhk nodded. "After all, I promised you I would teach you a lesson."

"What are you talking about?" Quentin demanded, not understanding as Darhk and Andy walked away. "Hey! You can't leave us here! What lesson are you talking about?!"

* * *

Oliver, Sara, Nyssa, Shado and Grant followed the trail as they passed by the plane fuselage as Oliver, Sara and Shado looked at it solemnly.

"Feels like a lifetime ago." Oliver said.

"It might as well was." Shado murmured.

"No time for nostalgia." Nyssa said as they entered the monastery.

" _We're in._ " Arsenal called out as he was with the Flash and Constantine.

"I think I know where William might be. Assuming Chase will do what I think he will." Shado said. "But he will most likely be prepared that someone would try to pick him up, so we must play along."

* * *

Arsenal was in an underground cavern before his instincts turned on and he turned around to see Roy in red hoodie and with a deadly look as Arsenal rolled his eyes.

"Great. I've lived this nightmare already."

Roy tried to punch Arsenal, who dodged as Roy's fist crashed the cavern wall before Arsenal got behind Roy and jammed a syringe with blue liquid into his neck as he passed out. "Hate to do this to myself… but it's for my own good."

* * *

Oliver, Sara, Nyssa, Shado and Grant saw Quentin and Diggle chained up.

"Oliver!" Diggle shouted.

"Baby girl!" Quentin exclaimed.

"Daddy!" Sara hugged him. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah, yeah." Quentin nodded. "What's going on?"

"It's complicated but we need to get you to safety." Oliver said. "Did you see a little boy? Around seven, maybe eight years old?"

"No, why?" Diggle asked, not understanding.

"Doesn't matter. We find Chase, it's over." Sara said as they freed Diggle and Quentin and went down the hall before facing Adrian, Deathstroke, Darhk, Talia, Andy and a group of Ghosts and Talia's acolytes.

"You were saying?" Quentin deadpanned.

"Oliver. Sara. Welcome back to Purgatory." Adrian smirked.

"Where. Is. My son?" Oliver demanded slowly.

"And my sister?" Sara growled.

"I love this." Adrian smirked. "Even now at the end, you're still ten steps behind."

"Where are they?" Oliver raised his voice.

"William and Laurel. Sweet kid and girl actually." Adrian chuckled as he turned to Darhk. "You had quite a fun with them."

"Oh, I remember." Darhk smirked.

"Adrian, where are they?!" Oliver exploded.

"If you want to get your son and sister back, you both know what you have to do." Adrian taunted as Sara sneered and Oliver glared.

"I know what you want us to do and we won't do it. We're not gonna kill you. No matter what you do, that is  _never_  going to happen." Oliver hissed.

"In that case, you've already lost, kid. Either you kill us and save the ones you love and prove that you're nothing more than killers or let us kill you all. Either way, we win." Deathstroke smirked.

"And as an old saying says, " _Never say never_."" Adrian smirked as both groups rushed at each other.

Oliver engaged Slade as he swung his bow, while Slade blocked with his sword.

Nyssa and Talia were engaged in sword fight as Sara attacked Adrian with her batons as Adrian used his sword to deflect her attacks.

Grant threw to Diggle and Quentin guns as they started to shoot at the Ghosts, while taking cover.

* * *

Darhk was about to swing his hand to take them all down before he noticed that nothing happened as he looked to see a blonde man in beige trench coat.

"You know, Khushu idols are a messy thing, mate." Constantine said as he engaged Darhk in a battle of magic, each trying to push back the other one telekinetically.

* * *

In another part of the monastery, Quentin, Diggle and the agents were shooting down the Ghosts before the last one standing was Andy as Diggle glared hatefully as he picked Andy up.

"How could you?! You abandoned me! Carly! Your own son! And now you're trying to hurt innocent people and children! The Andrew Diggle I knew would never stoop so low!"

"Then you never knew me at all, John." Andy sneered and Diggle, fuming with rage, roared as he pummeled Andy relentlessly into a bloody pulp, until he was knocked out and Diggle kept on beating him until Quentin intervened.

"Diggle, stop! Stop! He's down! That's enough!" Quentin shouted as Diggle panted out, glaring at Andy in disappointment and hate.

* * *

"You ally yourself with the one, who would one day murder our father?" Talia sneered as she fenced with Nyssa as sparks flied, while metal hit metal. "What a foolish woman you've grown into."

"I've had my clarity, sister. And saw my future. It was your selfishness that forced me to grow up alone." Nyssa said, dodging Talia's attack.

"Our father never would have passed his mantle onto a woman. I had to forge my own path." Talia replied coldly as she blocked Nyssa's sword as they locked blades.

"And you left me, knowing I would suffer at father's hand." Nyssa glared as she jumped back. "Father renounced me and passed the mantle onto the outsider, when he had groomed us both to become his successors. And yet you decide to take revenge on the man he had chosen?

Now I see how much my father has always been ashamed of me. But you… you're not any more his daughter than I am, if you trained the man, who would torment his successor. You're nothing but a coward and hypocrite!"

Talia snarled, blinded by rage as Nyssa dodged her attack as she knocked Talia down and neared the blade to her neck. "Do it." Talia goaded. "Father would have wanted you to."

Nyssa seethed, contemplating. "I won't kill you… but I'll make sure you'll face father's justice." She hit Talia in the head, knocking her out.

* * *

Oliver and Sara were back to back, fighting both Adrian and Slade in sync as Oliver blocked Slade's sword and kicked him back as Sara dodged Adrian's sword and hit him in the knee and knocked him down as she tried another attack but Adrian rolled back as he got up.

* * *

"Where's everyone else?" Tatsu asked as she was at the rendezvous point with Connor, Sin, Moira and Felicity before a flying arrow landed near them on the ground.

"I wouldn't waste my time worrying about them." Malcolm smirked as he neared them with his bow.

"Stay back. We got this." Connor ordered as he pulled out his bow and notched an arrow, engaging Malcolm in archery combat as they neared each other before Malcolm attacked with his bow and Connor dodged, while Tatsu came to assist with her sword as Malcolm blocked with his bow. Connor tried to swing his bow but Malcolm dodged again and blocked Connor's and Tatsu's combined efforts with his bow before he kicked Connor in the stomach as he fell down hard and Tatsu attacked again but Malcolm dodged before…

"Don't move!" One of the agents shouted, aiming his gun at Malcolm as he went out from the time portal. "Stand down, Merlyn."

Malcolm raised his hands as the agent neared him and was about to cuff him, when Malcolm suddenly snapped his neck and jumped through the portal before it closed as everyone stared in shock.

"Oh, no…" Felicity paled.

* * *

Constantine was muttering another spell as suddenly, Darhk was pushed back hard before Constantine looked around the corner and found in the room Darhk's idol as he pulled a small gem out of the idol as he muttered another spell before pulling out the gem. "And you're done."

Darhk got up and tried to wave his hand but nothing happened as he frowned, confused. "What? Performance issues?" Constantine pushed Darhk back again as he hit the wall, knocked out. "That's what you get, when you rely on trinkets, mate."

* * *

Oliver and Slade kept on fighting as Oliver knocked Slade back. "It doesn't have to be this way, Slade."

"Yes, it does! You chose that whore over her!" Slade snarled.

"That's not what happened!" Oliver snapped.

"Yes, it is!" Slade roared as he attacked Oliver again but Oliver dodged and hit Slade in the chest before Slade managed to knock Oliver on the ground. "I'm doing what you lack the courage to do! I'm fighting for…"

"No." Slade stopped as he heard a familiar female voice as he looked in front of him. "This isn't what I would want, Slade." Shado said as Slade stared in disbelief. "I don't want you to go down this path full of… violence… hate… where does it end, Slade? How many good people have you killed in my name? How many more have to die?" She asked, horrified. "I never wanted you to become this… monster? Can't you see what you've allowed yourself to become? You abandoned your own son for what? Petty revenge?" Slade stared at Shado in confusion as he wasn't sure what was going on. "Please. Let me see the man you are. I need to see." As if under trance, Slade put down his mask as Shado neared him. "Please, Slade. Stop. No more death. I never wanted Oliver to suffer. And I never blamed him."

Slade looked at her, with conflicted emotions before suddenly, Shado jammed a syringe with Mirakuru cure in his neck as Slade groaned. "Trickster!" He glared as Shado grabbed him and threw him against a wall, knocking him out as Oliver stared.

"For what it's worth… I forgive you." Shado said. "I forgive you both."

Oliver looked at her, considering her words. " _Oliver, I have William._ " Barry called out.

"Where?" Oliver asked.

* * *

The Flash sped off Moira, Samantha, William and other hostages towards the Waverider.

"They're all safe. Except Laurel. I can't find her and wherever she is, Chase used a meta-dampener to make sure I can't reach her in time."

* * *

Sara disarmed Adrian of his sword as she knocked him down. "Where's my sister?!"

Adrian got up as he smirked and Sara  _knew_  that he was planning something as he did a throwing motion to the ground as a cloud of smoke burst out before Adrian disappeared as she turned to Oliver. "You guys need to get to safety."

"What about you?" Oliver asked.

"I'm going after Chase, I'm gonna get out of him where Laurel is, one way or another. He's not getting off the island."

"We'll take care of Wilson, Darhk and everyone else." Ava nodded as she and the agents entered, apprehending them all as Sara rushed out from the monastery through the forest.

* * *

Sara ran across the forest to the shore of Lian Yu as she saw Adrian on a boat that was docked and was driving off as she glared.

Sara rushed down the dock, keeping her pace with the boat before she jumped aboard. "Chase!" She slammed Adrian against the railing, pummeling him. "Where's my sister?!" Adrian smirked in reply as Sara glared. "Where! Is! Laurel?!" Each word was punctured with a punch to his face.

"Wow, talk about sibling loyalty." Adrian laughed.

Sara seethed as she again punched Adrian relentlessly before throwing him against the steering wheel as Adrian stopped the boat. "It's over, Chase! You've lost!" Sara glared. "Tell me where my sister is!"

"You want her?" Adrian smirked as he got up and opened the door to the engine room, pulling out Laurel as she tried to struggle out before he grabbed her in chokehold. "I'll give you a choice, Sara."

"Let me go!" Laurel snarled, trying to struggle out as Sara pulled out a knife.

"Uh-uh." Adrian warned, about to snap Laurel's neck as Sara froze. "Even if your friends would get out some of your loved ones, they won't get everyone out in time. I die, some of those you care about, die. But if you won't kill me, I'll kill your sister."

Sara's eyes were filling with tears as she glared hatefully. "You son of a bitch."

"Laurel, or everyone else. You choose, Sara. Right now." Adrian goaded as Sara seethed before suddenly, storm roared above them as a blinding pillar of light behind them was getting bigger and bigger, consuming everything in its path.

* * *

"What the hell is going on?" Oliver stared as he was looking at the flash of light at the sea that was nearing them, alongside with the storm coming their way.

"Time storm!" Rip yelled.

"What?"

"This timeline is collapsing! We need to get out of here! Too many changes shatter the continuum! We have to move, now!" Rip ordered.

"What about Laurel and Sara?!" Oliver protested.

"There's no time, Oliver!" Ray yelled.

"I got Laurel! You have to go!" Barry yelled as he dragged Oliver into the Waverider as he sped off into the ocean.

* * *

Adrian, Sara and Laurel were staring at the pillar of light nearing them with the storm following them as Adrian pulled the lever and tried to get his boat away, when suddenly, Adrian vanished in red bolt of lightning that dragged him towards the light as the pillar of light consumed Sara, who disappeared in it as she was trying to reach out to Laurel.

"Laurel!"

"Sara!" Laurel cried out before she disappeared in yellow bolt of lightning.

* * *

Barry got Laurel onto Waverider as it took off and vanished in the timestream.

* * *

**_Later, Waverider_ **

"So, what happens now?" Oliver asked.

"Mr. Wilson's and Darhk's memories, alongside with your friend's and families and foes that were not killed, will be altered." Ava explained. "The same will have to go for you in order to preserve the timeline."

"And Chase?" Oliver asked.

"Let's just say he won't be a problem anymore." Ava smirked.

Oliver sighed. "Sara didn't do all this, only to let Laurel die again. I can't believe you would let her sacrifice be for…"

"It won't be for nothing, Mr. Queen." Ava assured her. "While we have to follow rules, sometimes it's good to be flexible and make exceptions. Perhaps, we can build a better future than the one we had left behind." Oliver smiled. "To do otherwise would spit on Miss Lance's legacy. While Mr. Merlyn is dead, we will make sure Mr. Darhk will follow our script but we can also make sure that Laurel will survive. There is a scenario, where Miss Lance participating in your adventures in Star City, could help assure her safety. We will restore her body and alter her memory, as we agreed."

Oliver nodded. "Thank you." Then something else hit him. "But what happened with our Sara? What happened to her?"

Ava sighed. "There's no way to know for certain. She is… lost in the timestream, alongside with Thawne and Mr. Chase. We could find them but who knows how long will it take. They could be… just a few days away of today… or maybe centuries."

"But all we can do now, is build a better future." Rip said. "All of us." He turned to the Legends and Oliver and Laurel. "We have a chance to build something better. Something to honor Sara's sacrifice."

"For her." Laurel nodded.

"No, except we're screwed." Felicity protested. "Merlyn escaped through the time portal. If he gets to the past, God knows how many things he could change. He could create another time storm and erase this timeline."

Ava smirked. "We anticipated that Mr. Merlyn or anyone else from Chase's allies might try to escape using our technology. Chase used it to find a crack in the continuum to travel through time, when he escaped from our custody. But, we have learned from the mistake with Chase, allowing us to control our technology across any time period. Merlyn might have believed he could use it too to alter the timeline to his whim but instead, we fed him false data…"

"So Merlyn couldn't go where he wanted." Oliver realized as Ava nodded.

"So where…  _when_  did Merlyn go?" Felicity wondered.

* * *

**_Millions of years ago_ **

Malcolm got up, looking around to see he was in a dense jungle before he looked down to see a large footprint in the mud before he noticed a large shadow and monstrous roar as Malcolm paled and turned around to face giant jaws as he screamed…

* * *

Adrian fell down on the floor as in front of him appeared a man in yellow suit in red bolt of lightning.

"I warned you, Chase." Thawne smirked as Adrian got up.

"Where… where am I?"

"Your messing with the timeline made sure that my future ceased to exist. You destroyed my way home!" Thawne snarled.

Adrian laughed. "I told you I don't care what happens to you."

Thawne smirked. "You think you know pain, Chase?" He vibrated his hands as he grabbed Adrian.

"What are you doing?" Adrian demanded as he screamed out in pain.

"I'm going to tear you apart, molecule by molecule! You're going to feel pain you have never imagined before! You destroyed my future, ripped it to pieces and I'm going to do the same thing with you!"

Adrian screamed as he was slowly disintegrating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be the concluding epilogue to this story and it will explain Sara's fate.
> 
> To explain what Thawne did, he wants back into the future to his home but the constant time traveling crap might as well have erased Thawne's time period from existence, so Thawne wanted to punish whoever he could for meddling with the timeline.
> 
> So, what do you guys think about it?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you are enjoying this so far.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara finds out that she saved Laurel and the people she cares about but at a high price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

A vortex showed up in the air as Sara fell down on the ground as she groaned before looking around and saw half ruined Queen Manor in front of her.

 “No… I failed.” She stared, remembering that later after they had defeated Slade, a psychopath burned down Queen Manor as she stared at the home of her childhood friend and lover in defeat. “I tried… but I failed…”

She leaned onto the fence, crying before she heard a familiar voice she never thought she would hear again. “You’re back…”

She turned around, gasping as she looked at a familiar face, a bit older and with longer hair but… his eyes and the hair… could it be… “ _Ray_?”

“We’ve been waiting for you.” Ray smiled. “For seven years, they didn’t know if you died that day on Lian Yu, when you disappeared in the timestream. It’s me.” He said, smiling. “The same Ray that was with you on Lian Yu, just a few moments ago from your perspective.”

Sara hugged Ray tightly as she sniffed. He looked older but it was him…

“I know, you were just with us.”

Sara looked at Ray head to toe. “This is so strange.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Ray smiled as a yellow bolt of lightning showed up as she turned around and chuckled.

“Hey, Sara.”

“Barry…” Sara whispered, laughing as she hugged him.

“You haven’t aged a day.” Barry smiled. “Don’t worry about the manor, it was going to fall into ruins soon, so everyone left.”

“ _Everyone_?” Sara repeated, not understanding.

“You did it, Sara.” Barry assured her as Sara froze for a minute to absorb the news before finally saying...

“ _Laurel_? Is she…”

Ray nodded. “We’ll take you to her.”

Sara, Ray and Barry walked down the plaza as she noticed the statue of the Canary and the Green Arrow. “The Bureau may have followed the script regarding Slade and since Merlyn was already dead, you never died.” Ray explained. “And Ra’s kept his word about letting you go and you never had to go back to the League again.”

“So, no bio-attack?” Sara asked.

“No bio-attack.” Barry nodded. “You inspired a new age of heroes. We created some kind of a league of heroes, you could say.”

“Amazing.” Sara said as she looked around, seeing the happy people.

“It’s all thanks to you and Oliver.” Ray said. “We, Oliver, Dig, Felicity and everyone else, despite not remembering, built a better future for everyone, while having to deal with loss of Moira, which had to happen. Chase never showed up though.”

Sara sighed, realizing that it was inevitable. “And Laurel?” Sara asked as Barry glanced to the park in front of them, seeing Laurel and Oliver playing with two kids.

“Ollie and Laurel got what you wanted. Together and happy. Like they’re meant to.” Barry explained.

“It’s their children?” Sara asked as they nodded. “I have to see them…”

Barry held her hand before she could approach Laurel and Oliver as she turned to him, confused as he shook his head. “Thanks to you, we made a better world, Sara.”

“What?” Sara scowled.

“Remember the deal you and Rip had with the Bureau?” Ray reminded. “You wanted to make sure your family and loved ones were safe and alright and happy. And they needed to preserve the timeline.”

Sara then remembered. _They said they would revive Sara from the timeline to which she had come to and alter everyone’s memories…_

She then saw herself run towards Laurel and Oliver and play with their kids.

“You created a better future for everyone, Sara.” Barry said. “Laurel and Oliver had to go through pain and loss but also achieved many victories and went through many adventures, when you returned to Starling City, remember?”

Then the painful realization dawned onto Sara as her heart shattered and eyes filled with tears. _This was not her Oliver and Laurel anymore… not her timeline anymore…_

“You ensured a better future for Laurel and Oliver.” Ray said. “Not that much full of violence and tragedy… but their future is bright… because of you.”

“And that’s the price of true love, Sara.” Barry held her shoulder as Sara sobbed but ultimately nodded in understanding at the painful realization. _While she made sure Oliver, Laurel and her loved ones were alive, with no recollection of what happened, the timeline had to be preserved with Sara from that timeline having to be brought back to life so that they could live their lives, oblivious of time travel. This was not Sara’s timeline, or friends or family anymore, so she could never interact with them but can watch them live their lives free of pain and violence. The price of Sara’s love for Oliver and Laurel and her family was that she lost them all forever…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To explain, this is not original Sara's timeline anymore. Logically, there cannot be two Saras at once, since that would make a big mess. Sara made a deal with the Time Bureau that they would restore the timeline and revive the dead Sara from the alternate timeline. So, the original Sara can never interact with anyone she cares about, while there's Sara from the alternate timeline and all she can do is watch her family live their lives full of happiness. That's the price Sara has to pay for her love to Oliver and Laurel.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
